Fevered Mind
by Evilous
Summary: Okay the 7th story in my saga. Picks up where Sweet Sacrifice left off. Beth is a new vampire, her and Mick have little Kayla to take care of, a baby, a wedding, a new couple. Oh so much to go on. What happens when Mick gets on a case of a missing girl
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone. Well here we are start the next story in my sage. Hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. As always read and comment feed the muse. Now may I present for your reading pleasure…Fevered Mind rejoining our favorite couples and all their ups and downs.

**Fevered Mind**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

"Push," the doctor told Danielle as she screamed in pain. Coop was by her side losing all feeling in his hand as she crushed it in her newly developed iron grip, anything he could do to provide her strength.

"You're doing great baby. It's almost over, you can do it," Coop leaned in kissing her sweaty cheek.

Danielle nodded and gave another breathy and loud push. The doctor spoke from between the stirrups, "Almost there, the heads coming out. One more big push okay."

"Look at me," Coop held her eyes. "Squeeze my hand, just one more push baby."

Danielle kept her eyes locked on his and continued breathing heavily trying to gather enough energy for one more push. She did her grip tightening as she pushed until the sudden release. A small cry filled the room as Coop looked away from Danielle just long enough to lean down and see their baby moving and crying. His eyes turned back to hers filled with tears, "You did it Dani, you did it baby. Just relax now."

Danielle relaxed back against the bed smiling as the small cry filled her ears; their baby had a healthy set of lungs. "What do we have Coop? I want to hold our baby."

Since the final push she had released his hand, feeling still returning slowly to it Coop stepped to the foot of the bed to take a better look at their baby. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor offered Coop the scissors.

Coop took the scissors and cut the cord just where the doctor pointed. The doctor handed the baby to the nurses to be taken care of, weighed and measured and cleaned up.

Danielle groaned as another smaller contraction hit, the doctor told her not to worry it was simply the expulsion of the placenta and this was a good thing. After it was out Danielle relaxed once more against the bed smiling up at Coop as he stroked the side of her face.

The doctor beamed up at the happy couple as he took the baby back from the nurses who had been wrapped in a receiving blanket, "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy."

Danielle had new tears streaming down her face as she held out her arms for her son. The doctor handed the bundle over and Danielle cuddle him in her arms looking into his little face. She looked up at Coop, "We have a son."

Coop kissed Danielle's head and then reached over with his finger and touched his sons fingers, "He's perfect."

The doctor stayed back just enjoying the happiest past of her job, the delivery went off without a hitch and now she just needed to rest and heal. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Danielle smiled as she drew her eyes from her sons face to look at Coop. He smiled as he stood up straight facing the doctor, "Lucas Brandon Browning."

"A good strong name," the doctor smiled at the happy couple. "I'll leave you two alone for a while then send in someone with the paperwork."

Neither hear as the doctor leaves both too fascinated by the little movements and sounds of their son. He is wiggling around and moving his little body making Danielle laugh, "You never have wanted to be still my bladder and ribs can attest to that."

Coop chuckled, "He's out now and has all the room in the world to move around."

Danielle was feeling the fatigue from the birth start to hit her as she smiled up at Coop, "Would you like to hold your son?"

His mouth opened slowly then closed as he reached for his son, Danielle helping to slide the baby into the crook of his arm head and neck supported. "He's so small."

It was Danielle's turn to laugh, "Let him come out of you and see how small he feels then."

Coop looked down to Danielle, "How are you doing?"

"I'm perfect, just tired."

"Sleep Danielle, I'll be right here with you."

The nurse came in and smiled at the holding a clipboard, "I have some things for you to fill out." Danielle reached for the clipboard but the nurse looked to the baby, "Has he fed yet?"

"No," Danielle looked over to her son in Coop's arms and moves a finger to his lips and is amazed as he starts to suckle her finger.

"Are you planning to breast feed?" The nurse looks her over checking her file.

"Of course," she opens her top and pulls it down below her swollen breast. Coop knows what will happen and slowly and carefully hands his son back to her watching with wide eyed fascination as she guided the baby to her nipple and he latched on.

The nurse handed the clipboard to Coop who filled out the papers when his eyes weren't glued to his son feeding.

The papers filled out and their son fed, Danielle's eyes felt heavy as she watched Coop rocking their son back and forth in his arms. "I have to call everyone."

Coop stopped his soft cooing and looked to her, "No you need to rest. I'll make sure everyone knows. Just rest baby."

Danielle nodded and let her eyes close having the beautiful image of Coop holding their son to drift into sleep with.

*****

Mick and Beth pulled up outside of Josef's both anxious to get Kayla back. Beth had been working hard and Mick was sure she would be fine with her. David and Candice were waiting back at their place to show them how some of the new adjustments worked. "I'm so nervous Mick."

Mick squeezed her hand tighter, "I know I am too Beth. We're here to get our girl."

Hearing giggles come from inside Mick and Beth head straight in towards the giggles. When they stop at the door to the den they see three suitcases and Kayla inside sitting on Josef's lap as he tells her a story about pirates.

Beth can't help but giggle herself which makes Kayla look in their direction, "Mr. Mick, Ms. Beth!"

She squirms out of Josef's lap quickly and runs over to them hugging them both tight, "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too sweetie." Beth smiled, "Have you been having fun?"

She nodded, "Mr. Josef and Ms. Jean are really really nice. And they're teaching me to ride a bike and…and…I got more books to read you."

Beth leaned down and took Kayla into her arms, "I can't wait."

Mick kneeled down with Beth and Kayla hugged him tight, "Do we get to go back now?"

"Yes we get to go home."

Kayla jumped up and down then turned back to Josef and Jean who had made her way in and to Josef sitting on his lap leaning back into him. Kayla ran back to them and crawled up on Josef's lap with Jean, "I'm gonna miss you."

Jean felt her eyes water, "Oh Kayla sweetie we're going to miss having you here too but we're still going to be here. You aren't going to get rid of us, we'll see you all the time. You will always have a room here."

Kayla hugged them tightly and kissed their cheeks, "Thank you."

Josef patted her back and gave her a smile, "You are more than welcome Kayla."

Kayla got back down and walked back over to Mick and Beth, "Do you have everything?"

"I have to go get my tiger," she walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

Beth walked over to Jean and Josef and gave Jean a big hug, "You look wonderful Beth, this fits you."

"It's a pleasure to have you part of the community," Josef added.

"Thank you both, for all of your help. We couldn't have done this without you."

Jean hugged Beth again standing from Josef's lap, "Beth it was a pleasure having her here."

Josef stood and walked to Mick slapping his shoulder, "So how's it feel being a sire?"

Mick grinned, "I love it. God Josef it feels amazing having her with me, not having to leave her in bed at night; being able to wake up with her."

"Yes waking up with someone makes a world of difference."

Mick watches as Jean and Beth talk and hug talking about her turning experience and with all the fun moments with Kayla. "But you know I'm even more excited to be moving back into the house with Kayla. David and Candice came buy this morning to get the rest of the stuff Beth and I have packed up."

Mick chuckled, "You know working on packing things up and moving has been a good teaching tool. Teaching Beth about her strength and speed and doing what needed to be done."

Everyone looked towards the door hearing Kayla's feet padding towards it, Beth leaned towards Jean and whispered, "Hearing her little heartbeat is so amazing."

Jean whispered back, "I know."

When Kayla came in the door holding her tiger tight to her side she skipped over to Mick and took his hand, "Ready to go home?"

She nodded happily waving to Josef and Jean once more as Beth came and took her hand from Mick so he could load her suitcases to the door teasing to Josef how she came with one and is leaving with three. As they slid into the car Beth buckling Kayla into her booster seat she looked at Mick loading her suitcases, "Do I get to take my bike?"

Mick looked over to her as he shut the trunk, "We'll have to come back and get that another day sweetie."

Josef took a few steps forward his shoulders back proud of himself, "Kayla when you get to the house make sure you look in the garage okay."

Kayla's eyes lit up having another surprise to look forward too.

Mick just shook his head ready to go home and see their new home for the first time with his family. He grasped Josef in a brotherly hug, "Thanks again man."

Josef nodded and waved as he walked back to Jean. Kayla gave a final wave as they made their way out of the driveway and to their home. Mick reached across the seat and took Beth's hand in his squeezing it tight and giving her a wink.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Hey readers, just a quick note. I sometimes use pictures with my stories however I can't figure out how to make them work on here so if you are interested in seeing the pictures I post with my updates just email me at gh_girl_ and I will add your email to a list and send pictures when I post. Now…enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

As they pulled up in front of the garage Mick hit the button and the door started to slide open. Mick started to shake his head, in the middle of the garage was a small yellow and white bike identical to the one Josef had gotten Kayla and was teaching her to ride. Kayla saw the handles and started to clap, "He sent it. Mr. Josef sent it. That's my bike."

Beth got out of the Benz and made her way inside the garage wheeling it over so Mick could pull in. After parking Mick helped Kayla out of her seat. As soon as her feet touched the ground she went running towards Beth and her bike. She stopped right before it, "This isn't my bike."

Beth looked, "What do you mean? Whose bike would it be?"

Kayla shrugged her shoulders, "I put sunflower stickers all over my basket."

Mick knelt down beside her and put his hand on hers that was resting on the seat, "This is your bike. I think Josef meant for you to have one here and one you can ride when you are visiting him."

Kayla's smile lit back up, "Really."

Beth smiled, "Sounds like Josef."

Kayla did a little jump of excitement, "Can I ride it. I can show you."

Mick grinned, "How about we go see the house first. Ms. Candice is very excited to show you something."

"Another surprise?"

Mick nodded and Kayla jumped up and down again, "Let's go, let's go."

Beth smiled as Kayla pulled her and Mick towards the door. As they went inside Candice and David were waiting for them, Kayla running over to Candice, "Hi."

Candice grinned, "Welcome home. Are you ready to see?"

Kayla nodded taking Candice's hand as she led her around the house. David stayed back for a second, "You look well Beth."

"Thank you David for everything."

He smiled, "Well you know Candice is ready to steal you away for a girl's day."

"I can't wait."

They joined Candice and Kayla just as Kayla finished looking around the bottom floor, "It not much different."

Candice smile, "Well you haven't seen upstairs yet."

Kayla started up the stairs pulling Candice along with her eager to see what had changed. Mick and Beth followed close behind her happy to see her so happy. Candice walked Kayla over to her door and let her open the door.

As the door opened Kayla dropped Candice's hand both of her hands going to her little mouth as she took in the completely different room in front of her. It was no longer blue walls with dark wood furniture, the room was her. She had a real castle in her room. Beth looked to Candice, and mouthed, 'Oh My God!'

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

Candice beamed with pride as Kayla took in the room she designed for her. Kayla walked right to the castle, on one side of the castle towers was a staircase with draws sliding out for each step for storage, and on the other side of the towers was a slide coming from the top. Looking at the two towers were cubby places to put anything with a beautiful castle design connecting them creating a playhouse underneath her bed. Ducking inside her playhouse she looked through one of the castle windows and waved to them. In the playhouse she had a fold down desk on one side and a bunch of pillows on the other for her to sit on. Mounted next to the desk is a small TV underneath a collection of classic Disney movies.

Kayla came out from the inside still amazed at how cool it was, how the walls felt like real castle stone, light tan with yellow trim and little sunflowers painted up it. She made her way up the stairs to the bed, a lap and clock sitting inside one of the nooks of the tower. She looked over at everyone while sitting on her new bed bouncing with excitement.

"Do you like it?" Candice couldn't help but ask, she had never expected her to be this quite.

Kayla started nodding excitedly, "Yes, yes, is this really for me?"

"Of course this is your room," Beth smiled seeing her so happy hugging Mick beside her. "We wanted your room to be all you."

Kayla got up and made her way to the slide and slid down giggling before running over to Candice, "THANK YOU! I love my new room Ms. Candice. Thank you, thank you."

Candice retuned the hug happy she had succeeded in making her so happy. Having spoken with her a few times in the design she knew she liked to do lots of things making storage and fun a top priority. Also in the room Kayla saw she had a vanity next to the closet doors that were opened reveling a good sized closet with a dresser built in, clothes of all sorts hanging, some for playing dress up with little shoes to match.

Mick leaned down and kissed Beth's check, "I think she likes it."

Beth chuckled just before Kayla came crashing into them, "Thank you, thank you." Beth leaned down and picked her up holding her between her and Mick.

"We're glad you like it. We asked Candice to make you a special room for you to feel like the special girl you are. But she did all of the planning herself."

Kayla hugged Mick and Beth giving them both a kiss on the cheek before wiggling down to even gives David a hug. Then she ran back to Candice, "Why don't I show you some of the cool things about your room while Mick and Beth go look at their room?"

Kayla didn't answer to busy pulling Candice to her new castle. Beth smiled as Mick guided her out of the room and down the hall to their room. Beth's mouth dropped open when she sat the room. It was so much lighter than before and even though she could see it was a bit smaller it looked so much more spacious.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

"Mick it's beautiful." Mick followed Beth into the room; the refinished wood floors making Beth's shoes click.

David shut the door behind him as he flowed them inside, "The window was of course made into sliding doors for the small balcony that was built." Beth pulled Mick to the sliding doors and opening them quickly shutting them because the bright light hurt her eyes.

"The windows throughout the house have been UV finished, vamp friendly. Through there is your master bath. But in here Candice picked out the new bed and coverings, window treatments, the lounge chair in the corner and well…most everything decorative."

"It's beautiful," she did a spin in the room.

They made their way in to check out the master bath and Beth jumped up and down, "I'm so glad we had the bathroom redone. One of the things I missed most living here was the walk in shower. Oh and we have big tub for soaks."

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

"Even double sinks so we can get ready faster."

David grinned, "Okay you two follow me. I'll show you all the special things now; you can explore the normal stuff later."

Beth grinned thinking how she couldn't wait to get Mick in that shower and try out that bench. David led them back into the bedroom to the other side of the bed to the closet. "Candice was very specific with this I have to say."

Beth bit her lip seeing the beautiful walk in closet even having a window letting in light that didn't hurt her; plenty of space and organization for her. "Okay right here to the right, is the way into your freezer. Just push in right her and it slides open."

David did just that and the door slide open and inside was a much smaller room large enough to hold a double wide freezer and walking space on both sides, enough for the lid to slide from side to side. Beth saw the fridge in the corner and went to it opening it, happy that it was fully stocked.

"Josef sent over some freshly donated as well as a month's worth from Guillermo, he sends his best wishes. Overall this part is pretty simple, just the necessities really."

"It's wonderful David, just like we wanted and so much more. Thank you again."

"You guys have become my family and I'll do anything to help."

Beth gave David a tight hug in the closet as Mick shut the freezer room door behind him. Mick heard the pounding of little feet, "Incoming."

Kayla came in with Candice right behind her, "Mr. Mick, come see."

Candice grinned, "She has lots to show you Mr. Mick." She winked at Beth as Kayla started to pull him out of the room telling him excitedly about her room.

She walked over and gave David a kiss, "I love you baby but I've missed my best friend."

David held up his hands, "I'll go back Mick up and leave you two alone."

Candice put her hand son her hips, "She's a little girl David not a drug lord." David shrugged as he walked through the door and towards the giggles and excited sounds of a little girl.

As soon as he was out of the room Candice and Beth hugged tightly, "Oh I've missed you. Now spill."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Basics

**Chapter 3: Back to Basics**

Josef walked Jean slowly back inside, he could feel the sadness coming off of her. Truth be told he had fallen for that little girl completely and he missed her already too, but he knew she wasn't too far away.

"I'll miss having her around," Jean turned facing Josef giving him a soft smile.

Josef cupped her face in his hands as his thumbs stroked her jaw, "I will miss her too. But Jean we knew this was temporary, she was only here while Mick acclimated Beth."

"I know," Jean sighed. "I just got so used to her being her. Seeing her with you," she grinned, "How she used to be scared of you and now you are a big teddy bear."

Josef let out a playful growl, "Now my love you wound me."

Jean started to laugh, "Oh don't be wounded. You are sweet, loving, caring, soft and so much more…" Jean let her hand trail down his chest and around his body as she moved to stand behind him "…but that doesn't mean you aren't a fierce lion ready to be released if anyone messes with you."

Jean's arms wrapped around his chest her chin resting on his shoulder as she spoke into his ear. Josef took her hands in his leaning back some so their bodies were pressed together, "Or the ones I love."

Her hands started to unbutton his shirt as she kissed along his neck her desire growing stronger. She missed Kayla of course but she also missed being able to take each other whenever wherever the feeling hit. His shirt unbuttoned she pulled it from his shoulders down to his hands letting it ball up and confine his wrists as she walked back around him.

Jean reached for the tie to her wrap dress and untied it purposely, letting it fall at her feet. Hearing his soft growl of approval she felt even better. He took in the sight of her in a white lacy corset that made her breasts look even more succulent than ever, leading the eye down her wonderful figure with lace and ties giving her more of an hourglass figure than ever before. Her lacy white panties were almost see through making his mouth water more; Josef quickly freed his hands from the shirt at his back dropping it to the floor.

"You look sinful my dear," Josef approached closing the few feet between them.

"I bought it the other day," she did a little spin, "thought you might like it."

Josef leaned down and kissed the swell of her breasts as his hands roamed up and down her sides, "Oh I like a lot."

"I thought it would be nice to celebrate, Kayla being home with Mick and Beth."

Josef moved his kisses up her neck towards her ear before pulling back, "As much as I'll miss that girl, I have missed having you all to myself more."

Jean smiled before walked out of his reach making sure to sway her hips more as she walked towards his desk. She turned as she reached the edge and leaned on it, her arms behind her pushing her chest forward.

He felt his pants getting tighter by the second as he once again filled the distance between them until he was standing between her thighs. He could feel her heat coming off of her; smell her dampness down below as he pressed his bulging pants against her core. Jean reached up needing to feel him, her hands roaming over the bare expanse of his chest and neck as she pulled his lips to hers taking them with a hungry passion. Tongues mated and danced as she bodies pressed together, Jean's hand slipping down his back to his hips before working on freeing his straining cock.

Once free Jean took him into her delicate hand and began to stoke him. Josef pulled from her mouth to let out a gasp as his hips pushed against her movements. His mouth moved back to her neck trailing back to her breasts nipping along the way until he reached the edge of her corset. His hands trailed around to her back to where the corset was tied, bound up the length of it with ties, unwilling to be denied access to her flesh that long Josef took her corset in both hands and as his mouth found hers once more he pulled with vampire strength; popping the strings of the corset and letting it fall as Jean moaned into his mouth.

Corset tossed aside Josef moved his way back to her breasts taking time with both suckling and nipping each nipple until they were standing at attention and his hand trailed down to her panties. He could feel her wetness through them as he pulled the tiny bows holding then together letting them flutter to the floor as his fingers began their caress of her swollen lips. Jean matched the pace of her strokes to the pace Josef set up with his fingers as her thrust two of them inside her and began to work her. His mouth moved back to hers as they both worked each other, bodies pushing together as they worked together as one. Jean was getting close his fingers curling as he worked her making sure to hit her spot while his thumb stroked her clit.

And just like that Josef withdrew his fingers from her. Jean's head snapped up as she sought the reason for the sudden stop. She saw Josef looking at her with hunger in his eyes as he covered her hand on him and pulled it away, "I want to be in you when you come baby."

"Hurry Josef," she begged feeling his loss and wanting nothing more than his length deep inside her bringing her over the edge.

"Soon my love, soon." Josef took both her hands into his and held them behind her back as his mouth descended on hers kissing her, letting her body cool down slightly to make the moment last longer. After a minute when he was sure they were both ready to continue Josef guided his cock to her core, her juices coating him as he pushed inside completely, buried to the hilt.

Josef growled as Jean moaned her head against his shoulder biting with human teeth as he started to thrust within her. Their bodies worked in time with one another, thrust for thrust they met, speeding up as the panting and moaning was all there was, constant as Josef drove into her with all he had Jean hugging his body close wanting to feel all of him. Teeth found necks and blood flowed between them as release and bliss was found.

Jean whimpered as Josef withdrew from her, her head against his shoulder as her body was pleasantly limp and well satisfied in his arms. Josef chuckled as he lifted her into his arms and made his way to the couch for them to rest for a bit, he settled himself down with Jean half on top of him not wanting to let go of the feel of her naked flesh on his.

"I think you ruined my corset," Jean teased.

Josef shook his head, "No the sting just bust. Easy to fix just have a new one strung through."

Jean sat up on her elbow leaning over him as she raised her eyebrow, "Have much practice?"

Josef grinned, "If I remember they were never too comfortable."

Jean nodded, "I like dressing up in them sometimes for a while, but I don't know how women back then wore them all day long every day."

Josef's grin widened, "Women who knew me didn't usually have to wear them."

Jean swatted his chest playfully, "You are horrible."

"But you love me anyways."

"But I love you anyways," Jean confirmed leaning down and kissing him.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4: Girlfriends

**Chapter 4: Girlfriends**

Seth made his way into the hospital quickly going to the front desk to see which room his sister was in. He had gotten a call from Coop saying Danielle had the baby and he was eager to see his sister and his nephew.

Alyssa turned around surprised to see him, "Seth, I wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"Allie, hey no I'm not here to see you. I mean…" he looked around, "I got a call from Coop Danielle had the baby."

Alyssa's face lit up, "Oh that's wonderful. Come with me, I'll help you find out where they're at."

Seth took her hand as she pulled him through the hall, "You know I didn't mean anything by that not being here to see you thing right. I mean…I have a nephew. I'm a bit…"

Alyssa pulled them to a stop beside the nurses' station on the maternity wing and gave him a smile, "You're a bit flustered. It's understandable, I know what you meant."

Seth smiled as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear looking down over the charts, "Looks like you have a healthy nephew."

She came out of the station and started walking down the hall. When they approached the right door Alyssa stopped and placed her hand on his arm, "Right in there."

"Thanks," Seth took her hand in his and kissed it. As she started to leave Seth kept hold of her hand pulling her back to him; his lips finding hers in a deeply romantic kiss. When he pulled back he was breathing harder, his forehead pressed to hers, "What time do you get off?"

She grinned, "I get off in about an hour."

"I'll see you then."

Seth let Alyssa's hand go and walked into the room. Coop looked up as the door opened and smiled up at Seth as he came in. Danielle was still resting in the bed, "How is she?"

Coop stood from beside the bed Lucas sleeping in his arms, "She's resting. Seth may I introduce your nephew Lucas Brandon Browning, Lucas this is your Uncle Seth."

Seth took in the beautiful sleeping face tucked in a blanket, "Hi there buddy. Glad to finally meet you."

"Seth?" Danielle moved her head groggily as she looked over to the men in her life.

Seth made his way over to his sister kissing the top of her head, "Hey sis, just meeting my handsome little nephew."

"He is beautiful isn't he?" Danielle beamed as Coop walked back towards her.

Lucas moved slightly as Coop held him out, "Want to hold him?"

Seth looked at the small bundle and bit his lip. Danielle smiled, "You'll be fine. Take a seat and Coop will show you how to hold him. It's not too hard and Coop is a natural."

Coop beamed at his wife before leaning down to place his son in Seth's unsure arms. "You're going to just support his neck and don't move around too fast."

Seth felt the small bundle cradled in his arm against his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed he was doing okay. Danielle smiled at him, "See I told you."

"No comment." Seth joked as he kept his eyes on his nephew, "Hey Lucas, I know you're tired just like you mommy so just rest."

Coop had moved to sit beside Danielle on the bed holding her in his arms kissing her neck as Seth talked to his nephew. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired, happy and tired."

He kissed her cheek, "Rest then."

She smiled, "I am, seeing the men in my life is restful."

Coop nodded as he continued to stroke her hair until she fell back asleep. After a while Seth looked up to Coop who slowly moved from the bed to retrieve his son, "Congratulations man, he's amazing."

"I feel like I'm walking on air."

"Well I have to get going. Tell her I'll see her soon okay."

Coop nodded as he took his seat in the chair next to Danielle's bed holding his son against his chest once more.

*****

Beth and Candice talked about her turning and laughing about shared experiences. Beth told her about Josef's joke and the male model freshie and how Mick growled at him; both laughed talking about Mick's old fashioned nature and his protectiveness. Candice told her all the special things she had added to for her knowing her best friend as she did, and how much fun she had doing Kayla's room.

"Thank you so much Can, you have done an amazing job. I love it, I truly love this. The blue is so…WOW."

"It just pops," Candice grinned. "I know you love blue. I know you both like the modern and clean lines not too much clutter. I figured that the dark wood went good with the blue and the floors, neutral walls to lighten it up. Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to be all dark," she gave a wink. "The mirror is…well I'm sure you will find uses for it."

Beth grinned thinking of some of those things, "I'm sure we will. It's great, and the closet is great. Plenty of space for both our things, the storage is great too. I think you have a talent for this."

"Well I have informed David that after we help oversee things with the loft that we are going to do some things with our place."

"I bet he's excited."

"He will be when he sees what I have in store for the bathroom."

"Yes I love the tub, and the shower. We didn't have any of that in the plans but I'm so glad you did it."

"Well I know you talked about missing the walk in shower so had to fix that. Besides we were already doing work on the house why not do it all at once."

"You've went above and beyond with all it and Kayla's room. Candice that is unbelievable, where did you come up with that?"

Candice sat on the wood seating at the base of the bed, "I just thought she not only needed a room to call her own like you said but also…I don't know she's a little girl she should have her own little world. I know she loves that reading thing I got her with all of the stories so why not have her own fairy tale world. So when I was looking for furniture I came across beds that were up higher and a desk under, to save space and ran with it."

"She looks so happy," Beth felt tears in her eyes. "Ben is going to come over in a few hours and bring the papers for Mick and me to sign. Kayla will officially be ours."

Candice stood and walked over to Beth giving her a big hug, "I'm so glad everything is working out."

"Me too, now what do you say we go rescue the boys?"

Candice placed her finger to the chin thinking for a moment before she started to laugh, "We had better."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5: Officially St John

**Chapter 5: Officially St. John**

Mick left Beth and Kayla at the table for Kayla to finish her dinner so he could answer the door. He knew it would be Ben with the papers for them to sign making Kayla their adoptive daughter. He grinned as he saw Ben on the monitor and opened the door, "Hey Ben good to see you come on in."

Mick shook his hand as he came in; shutting the door behind him, "Glad to have good news."

"Beth and Kayla are just in the kitchen." Before he walked Ben towards the kitchen Mick leaned in closer, "Before we go in with them is there anything about this we should know?"

Ben looked Mick in the eyes, "I don't think so. I'd rather talk to you and Beth alone first though."

Mick nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Kayla smiled as she looked over to Ben handing Beth her plate to be put in the sink, "Hi Mr. Ben."

"Hi Kayla how are you?"

"I have a castle in my room and a slide and windows and everything," Kayla was almost jumping when she stood in front of Ben.

"That sounds like a really cool room. You know I need to talk to Mick and Beth for a little while okay. Boring grown up stuff," Ben made a funny sour face making her laugh.

"I'll be in my castle," she said as she skipped to the stairs.

Ben chuckled as he watched her, "She's hardly the same kid."

Beth moved to Mick and wrapped her arms around him, "That's what we hope for."

"Why don't we have a seat and I can explain this to you," Ben reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out some papers.

Mick and Beth made their way into the living room and sat on the couch letting Ben sit on the other side, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything should be fine. You will sign the papers and everything will get sent through, officially she'll be yours pending nothing comes up in the inspection. In that a DCF officer will come in and check the house make sure everything is suitable and check her welfare, which like I said shouldn't be problem."

"What will they be looking for in the inspection?"

Ben smiled, "Just that you have a clean and livable home, that she has space and isn't being neglected. Things you will be fine in I'm sure."

Mick squeezed Beth's shoulder hoping to calm her rising worry, he knew she was worried the inspection would reveal they were vampires and not only would their secret be blown but they would lose Kayla. He had been expecting this and knew no one would find out. "Sounds simple enough. Where do we sign?"

Ben set the papers in front of them and handed them a pen, "Sign where the yellow tabs are."

Beth took the pen and looked at Mick, "It's really happening."

"I'm going to go get Kayla. This involves her, I think she should be here," Mick said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Mick disappeared up the stairs leaving Beth and Ben alone, "The house looks great."

"You should see Kayla's room, Candice really out did herself."

"Don't tell me she really does have a castle in her room, I thought she was using her imagination."

Beth shook her head, "Nope she has a castle. It's so cute; the bed is the roof with stairs up one side and a slide on the other and underneath is the castle. She loves it."

Ben started to laugh, "You will pass the inspection with flying colors that's certain."

Beth smiled at Ben as she looked up watching Mick carry Kayla down the stairs. When Mick returned to his spot next to Beth he set Kayla down on their laps, "We have some important stuff to talk to you about okay Kayla?"

She nodded slowly, "Remember when we asked if you wanted to keep living with us?"

Again she nodded, "Well Mr. Ben here has the papers that will make everything official. Ms. Beth and I are adopting you so you can always stay with us. That will make us your new parents, do you understand?"

Kayla looked between both of them, "You will be my new mom and dad?"

Beth smiled, "Yes."

"Do I have to call you mom and dad?"

Mick looked to Beth he hoped she would call them mom and dad but he knew it would take some time adjusting, "Not if you don't want to just yet. Just know we love you."

Kayla nodded, "I like that."

Beth used the pen and signed the papers where the yellow tab is then handed it to Mick and he did the same. Ben signed and dated as a witness then looked to Kayla, "Well Kayla you are now officially a St. John."

"What do you mean?"

Ben gave a small laugh, "It means with Mick and Beth as your parents now…you name is now Kayla St. John."

"Will you teach me how to write that?" She looked up at Beth with those beautiful eyes that did remind her of Mick's.

"Of course I will sweetie. Now why don't we say goodnight to Mr. Ben and go get you a cleaned up for bed?"

"Bye Mr. Ben."

"Bye Kayla," Ben stood with them and watched as they went up the stairs. "We'll I'm heading home myself."

Mick showed Ben out, "Thanks again Ben."

"It's nothing Mick. I told her mother I would keep her safe, I will keep my word."

Mick shut the door behind Ben and set the security system before heading to the kitchen to clean up after dinner while Beth got Kayla her bath.

*****

"The End," Mick finished the story as Kayla's eyes fought to stay open. Mick was perched on the steps to her bed, glad when Candice pointed out how sturdy they were. "Sweet dreams." Kayla yawned once more and let her little eyes close. Mick slipped the book into its place on her castle bed and then clicked off the light as he left.

Beth was sitting on the bench in front of their bed waiting for him, "Is she asleep?"

"Out like a light. She's beat, so much excitement."

Beth stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Mick, "She's our daughter now Mick."

Mick leaned down and kissed her lips, "I Know Beth, I can't believe its all happening. Now I have you forever and we have a daughter."

Beth smiled, "You know before tonight I never let myself really notice how much she looks like you. The same dark hair and beautiful eyes, she could really pass as your daughter."

Mick placed his finger to her lips, "No…our daughter."

Beth smiled as she pulled Mick back towards their bed, "So Candice was telling me how nice and quite this room is now. Walls are added with some sound proofing, so the outside won't hear us." Her fingers pulled at the bottom of his Henley until it was over his head and her lips were trailing down his neck, "Why don't we test out our beautiful new bed?"

"Oh my beautiful frisky fledgling I think that is a wonderful idea," Mick pulled Beth's blouse from her before their lips for each other's once more. "But what new piece of furniture do we want to try first," he breathed into her ear.

Beth moaned and pressed her body against him, "I don't care. We have all the time in the world."

Mick unsnapped her bra and let it slip away feeling her nipples rub against his chest as she pushed harder against him. He grinned as he started to pull her away from the bed towards the bathroom, "That shower looked mighty inviting."

"Oh yes it did," Beth walked with Mick in slow steps as they both fumbled with the buttons and zippers of the others jeans pushing them down their hips.

They slipped out of their jeans; Mick turned on the water letting Beth admire the view of his backside. Mick faced Beth and took her in his arms as they stepped under the spray now a perfect temperature for both. Beth pushed Mick back against the wall his knees hitting the small foot ledge making him sit; his hands held her hips as she stood between his legs. With her slick breasts right in front of his face Mick leaned his mouth forward and began to kiss down the center of her chest before veering off to take care of her right breast into his mouth his tongue teasing it to a hard tip before moving to its twin.

Beth was moaning pushing herself against him as her hands played in his wet curls pulling him closer as she felt his erection against her stomach. As Mick's mouth did wicked things to her nipples Beth moved one of her hands down to grasp him, stroke him, making him stir and buck into her touch. Mick dragged his fang over the swell of Beth's breast drawing a thin line that vanished before he finished leaving only the deeply erotic sensation behind.

"Beth you get me going so bad…ah you know just how to handle me…" Mick growled as she increased the tempo of her hand. "I need to feel you around me Beth…are you ready for me baby?"

"Always Mick, always. I want you inside me." Beth lifted her legs to straddle Mick her hand still stroking him as she brought him to her soaking core. Mick pulled her hips down, sheathing himself completely within her depths, a feral growl escaping his throat. Beth smiled wickedly at him as she began to move her hips against him letting him help steady and guild her.

Mick trailed one of his hands to her neck pulling her lips down to his, needing to taste her mouth. His kisses moved up to her ear, "God Beth you're always so damn tight," Mick purred into her ear.

Beth moaned as Mick pushed off the ledge and pinned her against the wall in a split second driving deeper into her. The cool tile against her back as Mick pushed her hard against the tile his pace increasing as her legs wrapped around his waist squeezing him tighter. "Mick I'm so close, I'm so ready…ah…Mick you fill me so good…ah…Mick…"

Moans overtook Beth as sank her fangs into Mick's neck as her orgasm pulsed through her. Mick growled and began to piston rod her with his hard cock until he spilled himself within her, his fangs in her neck drawing in her passion laced blood.

When they withdrew their fangs lips found lips as they kissed softly letting their bodies uncouple and steady. Mick grinned as he shut off the water and pulled Beth out of the shower and into a warm fluffy towel, "I like our new shower."

"Definitely a blissful experience, now it's time to hit the freezer or Kayla will wake before us."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6: Talk of Changes

**Chapter 6: Talk of Changes**

Seth was panting hard as he held Alyssa close to him her body limp against him, perspiration from their lovemaking still covering them. They had been sleeping together for just over a month now and Seth was still always amazed every time when her eyes changed and she bit her hand. He was never scared, merely curious.

He still hadn't talked to his sister about knowing yet not wanting to stress her out while she was pregnant. He had thought about going to one of his sisters friends, people who were good to him but he didn't know what to say or how to ask what he wanted to know. Alyssa was good about answering all of his questions he just had hoped to lean some on his own so he could surprise her.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice drifted up from his chest.

"You," he answered simply.

He felt her smile against his chest before pushing to lay on her side. Seth rolled over to face her, "Anything in particular?"

Seth reached up and traced her lips with his thumb, "Your fangs."

Alyssa's eyes focused on his face looking for any sign of discomfort but it seemed she was the only one on alert. "What were you thinking about them?"

Seth moved his eyes from her lips to her eyes and he could see the difference in them, she got that same look every time he asked her questions about her vampirism. It looked like she was ready for a fight or something, readying herself for anything instead of the open expression he usually saw in her eyes the openness he saw when they made love.

"Why do you do that? You look almost sad, like you're ready for a hit."

Alyssa closed her eyes as she felt them become moist, he could read her so well, "Force of habit."

Seth could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it yet so he let it go and just leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "I was just curious about your fangs and….your bite."

Her eyes opened to see Seth so close his expression as always soft and caring, "What do you want to know?"

Losing his courage to ask what was really on his mind he asked the only thing he could think, "You're sure it doesn't hurt you to bite yourself?"

Alyssa smiled and kissed him softly, "Not in the least. The slight pain is taken over by much more pleasurable sensations."

"Good, I don't want you hurt."

She smiled as she watched him, "Thank you for caring." Seth pulled her back into his embrace, "I can stay for a little longer but I do have to get some freezer time tonight."

"I understand. Whenever you need to go is fine, I know you have needs."

*****

"They loved it," Candice came in the door with David. She was so happy with herself that everyone liked her ideas. "Did you see how excited Kayla was?"

David chuckled, "I saw. You did a great job."

"I can't wait to start on this place," Candice did a little spin of the main floor taking it all in anew thinking of what she wanted to do with it.

"And what is it you want to do with our home?"

Candice stopped and looked at David, "I love our home David, I just think some changes would be nice."

"What changes do you see?"

"More light, yes we're vampires but we don't have to be in the dark all the time." David chuckled as she continued, "And I want a big bath tub for soaking, you being a guy might not understand but us women like to just soak sometimes. It's not always about getting clean but relaxing."

"A tub sounds like a very nice addition," his eyebrows danced. "I think I could thoroughly enjoy that."

"I bet you will," Candice swatted him. "The kitchen is fine I mean we don't use it much so no need to change anything in there. Mostly just the bathroom, the windows, and the closet are what I want to work on."

David pulled her tight to him, "Oh I see you just want to make yourself a bigger closet."

"What can I say I like my fashion?"

"Whatever you want to do with the place is fine by me. Just promise me you won't make it too…frilly and feminine."

"I promise, it will be general neutral."

"Thank you." David leaned down and kissed her lips, "So any chance of getting a pool table in here with this redesign?"

Candice pulled back and raised her eyebrow at him, "Right because that doesn't scream man cave."

"Damn then I guess a poker table and a big picture of dogs playing poker is out of the question then huh."

"If you plan on me being here too," Candice quipped.

"Oh I plan on you being by my side for a rather long time," David kissed her neck. "Why don't we go discuss other renovations options upstairs?"

Candice grinned, "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Candice led David up the stairs and to the bedroom stripping and tossing clothes along the way; reaching the bed naked. Their bodies were so in tune it was a dance, a beautiful and blissful dance as they fell to the bed. Nipping and kissing foreplay before Candice straddled his length, sheathing him within her walls. His hands held her hips as they worked in rhythm. As the tempo increased David leaned forward having Candice beneath him her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he continued pushing her; his kisses finding her breasts until they were to the edge.

Near the edge Candice pulled on his neck pulling his lips from her breast to her lips her tongue finding his as they breathed each other in desperate for the other, their passion, their love, their release. Pulling back just as it was too much they both sank their fangs in the others neck as their orgasms hit. David rocked his body into her as she milked him of his last drop before letting go and licking the bites until they healed over.

David pulled back as he withdrew from her warmth; she whimpered. He pulled her over with him to relax for a bit before heading to the freezer.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7: Family Arrangements

**Chapter 7: Family Arrangements**

Beth woke up inside their freezer in Mick's arms. A smile traced her lips as it always seemed to do waking up in their freezer knowing she was a vampire. Now she had something else to smile about, their home was remodeled and beautiful and to top it all off they had a daughter.

She slid the lid open and looked at the clock, "Mick it's time to get up." Mick grunted, "Come on we at least have to move to our bed."

Beth sat up and got out of the freezer first going into the closet and grabbing her PJ bottoms and tank top from the hook beside the freezer room entrance. She grabbed Mick's and tossed them to him as he climbed out behind her. Beth made her way back to the fridge and poured them both a glass of the fresh and handed one to the still groggy Mick.

Mick sniffed it and knew it was the fresher blood, "You should drink this."

Beth shook her head, "No it is a treat for both of us."

Mick nodded and drank his with Beth before using the small sink to next to the fridge to rinse his out, "You should have another glass just to be sure."

Beth ran her tongue along her teeth and agreed pouring herself another before rinsing out her glass. They could wash them downstairs after the main remains were washed away. Mick followed Beth out of the freezer room shutting the door securely behind him and into their master bedroom. Beth started walking to the door when Mick stopped by the bed, "I thought you said we just had to move to the bed."

Beth shook her head as she smiled at him, "I said we could but I'm ready to start our day. I want to see how cooking without eating goes, make Kayla something for breakfast."

Mick nodded, "You're right. If we get up before her we can always say we already ate. See I knew I married a woman with brains."

"You have no idea," Beth pushed the glass she was carrying into his empty hand and walked into their master bath.

Mick started to laugh as he walked out towards down the hall. He stuck his head into his old room, Kayla's fairy tale room and listened to her soft heart beat for a few minutes. Beth came down the hall behind him her face washed and hair brushed out, her arms wrapping around his middle as she leaned her head over his shoulder, "She's so happy."

Mick sighed as he pushed from the doorway and pulled Beth down the hall still holding the glasses. "She seems to have slept through the night okay. Josef said she still has nightmares sometimes but they come less often."

"That's good, means she feels safe." In the kitchen Mick washed out the glasses as Beth went about getting things ready for breakfast. "After I was taken I had a few nightmares but I felt safe," Beth gave Mick a grin, "and the nightmares went away."

"I'm glad you always felt safe Beth. I have always wanted nothing more than for you to be safe and happy."

Beth stopped mixing the batter and leaned over giving Mick a kiss as he dried the glasses, "I am."

*****

Jean was happily getting ready as Josef sighed, "I thought the bright side of Kayla going back to them was we could go back to sleeping in the day."

"Come on we have to go to the hospital. It was too late by the time we got the message last night; Danielle had her baby, come on."

Josef smiled at the happy look on her face, "I'm coming. I'm just saying vampires are supposed to sleep during the bright hours. Nocturnal creatures you know."

"You can go back to the freezer if you want; I'm going to go see my friend and her son." Jean know Josef was only giving her a hard time, he had to be dramatic about everything; something that she loved even when it drove her mad.

Josef wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to the door and towards his Ferrari, "I'm ready to see this new rugrat."

*****

Kayla came down the stairs happy from having woken up in her castle bed. She was excited today Beth was going to teach her how to spell her new name. St. John. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she giggled as she saw them leaning close to each other kissing and laughing.

"Good morning," Kayla said as she stood before them.

"Morning Kayla, how did you sleep?"

"Like a princess. Are we having pancakes?"

Beth smiled, "I made you special blueberry pancakes."

Kayla sat in her chair with the special booster seat making it easier for her to reach the table and Beth placed a plate in front of her while Mick handed her a small glass of OJ. "Are you eating with me?"

"We ate while we were cooking them," she smiled but took a seat next to Kayla. "But we'd love to sit with you while you ate if you would like the company."

Kayla nodded her head as she stuffed her fork full of pancake in her mouth. Mick sat down and took Beth's hand in his under the table, "So Kayla do you like the changes to the house?"

Kayla washed her mouthful down with a sip of OJ before talking, "Oh it is so nice. Ms. Candice did a really good job. Is your room pretty like mine?"

Beth giggled, "Yes it is. I'll take you in to see it after you finish eating how's that?"

"I'd like that." Kayla continued to eat in smaller bites.

After the kitchen was cleaned up and Kayla washed her hands off Mick picked her up and swung her around to his back and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Kayla was excited seeing their room it was right and the blue was pretty. She liked bathroom too, saying Beth could take a bath like her too.

Beth sat down on the bed as Kayla climbed up too sitting between both of them, "If you are going to be…my mommy and daddy now will I have a grandma or grandpa?"

Mick stroked her small cheek and gave her a sad smile, "No sweetie. My parents passed away a while ago as did Beth's. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just never had one."

Beth felt tears pool in her, "Well you have us and Josef, Jean, Candice, and David. Also Danielle and Coop, I know you didn't get to spend too much time with them yet, but they are very nice."

"I got to hold the rings when they got married," Kayla beamed.

"I bet that was special." Beth looked to Mick and smiled, "You know I'm sure it would be fine if you wanted to call them uncle and aunt. They are like family to us."

"You mean Mr. Josef is Uncle Josef now?"

Mick chuckled, "Yes they are all your family now. But if you don't feel comfortable you can still call him Mr. Josef. We just want you to feel comfortable."

Kayla nodded, "I like Uncle Josef and Aunt Jean," she giggled a bit when she said it.

Beth chuckled as she leaned forward and started to tickle Kayla's stomach sending her into a burst of giggles. Mick joined in tickling both Kayla and Beth until they teamed up and attacked Mick. Their tickle war went on and on until Mick called a truce and held up his hands in defeat. Beth and Kayla high-fived and everyone crawled off the bed. Kayla headed to her room to get dressed while Mick and Beth stayed in their room to get dressed as well. Beth checked her phone she had plugged into the nightstand by the bed and saw she had a missed text, 'Danielle had the baby. We have a son!'

"OH Mick Danielle had her baby last night."

Mick grinned, "Boy or girl?"

"A boy. Oh Mick we have to go see them."

Mick's smile faded a bit, "Beth you can't go see them."

"Why now?" Beth put her hands on her hips and then it dawned on her they would still be in the hospital. She wasn't ready to be in a hospital just yet. "I'll call at least."

"They'll understand."

"But once they go home we're going straight over."

"Of course sweetie."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8: Congratulated Wishes

**Chapter 8: Congratulated Wishes**

Danielle was propped up in the hospital bed feeling much better having a full nights rest. Coop had helped her get freshened up for her guests she was sure to have. If all her tests check out they would be going home for the first time as a family tonight. Coop had gone to get Lucas from the nursery after she had gotten cleaned up. She was eager to hold her son, nurse him, and love him.

Coop came in holding his son proudly, "Someone is anxious to see you mommy."

Danielle held out her arms for her son, "I've missed you so much already." Coop handed Lucas over into Danielle's arms, "Are you hungry little guy?" She opened the blouse she had slipped on over her sweat pants and moved his head to her teat and he eagerly took to it.

"I guess that's a yes," Coop grinned. "He knows a good thing when he has it," he winked at his wife as she gave him a knowing look.

Coop's phone started to ring and he pulled it out to see it was Beth, "Hey Beth."

"Congratulations. I just got the message; my phone was on charger last night. It was a busy night. I would love to come see you but I can't…I'm not ready for a hospital yet. It'll just too much for me; we just brought Kayla home again."

Coop chuckled, "Its okay Beth we get it. We know your…challenges now. I was planning on taking some pictures to send to everyone anyways."

Beth let out a relieved sigh, "So…tell me about your son."

"He's perfect. His name is Lucas Brandon Browning; he's 7 lbs 12 oz, all his fingers and toes. He's got a little bit of fuzz on his head and he's got a healthy appetite."

"He sounds perfect. How's Danielle?"

"Right here feeding Lucas," Danielle was listening to Coop brag about Lucas as he sucked on her teat her hand stroking his small cheek softly encouragingly.

"Oh I don't want to interrupt but I wanted to tell you how happy I am. I can't wait for those pictures."

Coop held the phone out to Danielle to see if she wanted to talk to Beth right now and she took it, "Hey Beth."

"Danielle, hey. I hear you have a beautiful baby boy."

"We do. Lucas looks forward to meeting you."

"As I do him. I told Coop I wish I could come see you but hospitals…right now—"

"I understand Beth. How are you doing?"

"Great, we just got Kayla back in the house yesterday and signed the papers making her officially our daughter. That reminds me; we talked with Kayla about everything and said if she wanted with everyone being like family if maybe she could call you Aunt Danielle and Uncle Coop. I just want her to know she has a family full of people who care for her."

"That sounds wonderful Beth. I hope to do the same with Lucas when he is older. You guys are the best family in the world."

"Friends are the family fate forgot right, I read that somewhere. Anyways I will let you enjoy your son. I look forward to seeing you all soon."

"Same here Beth."

Danielle handed the phone back to Coop before fixing her top; Lucas was full for the time being. Coop held the phone ready for a picture and snapped it with Danielle kissing Lucas' head. Danielle looked up, "What are you doing?"

"I promised to send pictures. Besides I want this all documented."

"I look horrible, just take one of Lucas and cut me out."

Coop held the phone for her to see the picture; she looked at it and saw how beautiful they looked. She was practically glowing. She didn't say another word just gave Coop a smile as he hit send on the phone and then changed his settings to put it as his background.

"When the nurse comes back in I want to get one of all of us."

"Why wait for a nurse when you have me?" Josef's remark came into the room just before he and Jean came in through the open door grinning.

Danielle smiled wide as she saw her friends, "I guess even you can hold a camera."

Jean smirked as she stepped faster to get to Danielle on the bed. Josef stopped and gave Coop a pat on the back and a firm hand shake, "Congratulations."

"Oh look at him he is so adorable," Jean was next to Danielle and Lucas.

Josef made his way over to stand by Jean as Coop made his way around to sit next to Danielle on the edge of the bed, "Josef, Jean, we'd like to introduce Lucas Brandon Browning."

"A good strong name," Josef smiled.

Jean used the gentlest of touches and stroked Lucas' little arm. "Hi Lucas. Everyone has been waiting a long time to meet you."

Danielle smiled, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course," Jean leaned in and preciously took the wrapped up bundle in her arms. She stood and swayed softly with him rocking him in her arms as he stayed quiet and content. "Oh Josef look at him."

Josef smiled down at the tiny thing, he knew he was becoming a softie for children. If anyone had told him even one year ago he would be in love, engaged, with a large group of people he called family, with a growing affection for small children; he would have laughed in their face before baring his fangs. He didn't even care about his reputation at this point; Jean had helped him see he could have both lives. He could be soft and affectionate but also ruthless and fierce.

Jean smiled at Danielle and Coop who were kissing softly between looks to their son; it was such a beautiful thing. She softly handed Lucas back over to Danielle, "Let's that that picture."

Josef and Jean both took multiple pictures for them before Lucas decided he was hungry again. Jean took Josef's hand after giving her friend a small hug ad Lucas a kiss on his little forehead and led him out of the room with the promise to see them all soon.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9: New Information

**Chapter 9: New Information**

Mick was in his office working on verifying everything on his computer was backed up before he would let them move anything from his office. He was just finishing up when he saw Seth standing in his doorway, "Hi Mick."

"Seth, come in, have a seat." Mick gestured for him to sit, "What brings you here?" Mick hadn't noticed he was there with all the workers going in and out moving furniture out and down to be stored.

Mick noticed how Seth seemed nervous twisting his hands together as he sat on the edge of the couch. "I was just…I don't really know what I'm doing here…I just thought…"

Mick stood from his desk and went to sit across from Seth, "Whatever it is I hope to be of some help."

"It's about Alyssa…and you…you…" he looked over his shoulder at the door making sure no one could hear before he whispered, "…vampires."

Mick tried to keep his face from showing his shock but he didn't know if he was successful. He stood and quickly shut the door just to be sure, "Excuse me."

"I know about you. That you're like Allie. She told me about it, I've known for about a month now."

"She told you she was a vampire? That I'm a vampire?"

Seth shook his head, "Yes, and Josef, Jean, Candice, David, and that Coop and my sister already know…oh and that you were getting ready to make Beth a vampire." He looked down, "I haven't said anything, I won't…I just…I thought I would be okay to talk to you about it."

Mick gave him a nod, "I'm just…surprised. I didn't know Alyssa had told you." He took a moment then added, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Seth couldn't look Mick in the face he was too unsure of this, he wasn't to close with Mick be he knew he was good to his sister and a vampire so he would have to do. "I don't know you very well, and you can tell me to get lost if this is out of line but well I don't have anyone else to ask."

He looked up and saw the understanding look on Mick's face, "Allie answers any questions I have and she's great but some things…I don't know how to bring them up or if I should. She kinda gets this far away look in her eye sometimes when I bring some things up."

"I'll help answer what I can."

"Beth's a human right and you guys have been together for a while," it wasn't really a question but Mick answered.

"Beth was a human yes. I just recently turned her."

"Oh…congratulations I guess. I'm not sure what the proper educate is on this." Mick just smiled, "So how did it work? Her being human and you being a vampire?"

Mick smiled, "It was difficult at times. Most of it was me being my own enemy. My turning…it wasn't a good one. I had no idea about vampires, I didn't choose this. My wife turned me on our wedding night and took away my parents, any hope of every having a family, my humanity, she took away everything. She made me a monster, or so I thought. It took a long time and a lot of help to realize that being a vampire doesn't have to mean being a monster. Beth was key in that, she made me realize I wasn't a monster, this could be a beautiful and full life if I was willing to let it."

Seth's eyes were wide, "I had no idea."

"It's the past, and thanks to Beth I have a future and a family. But to answer your question it has its challenges, having to leave her to go to my freezer, not being able to go out to a restaurant and eat with her, not being out in the sun to long, but she knew all this and loved me in spite of it all."

"I understand her, it doesn't really matter to me that she's a vampire. I mean she's still the same Allie I knew before I found out, still sweet and funny and beautiful. But what about…sex?"

Mick's grin grew wider, "I mean we've been…we are doing it but she always bites her hand when…at the end. Everything is amazing and she says it doesn't hurt her but…"

"Most vamps need to bite to climax. Sometimes when you have enough control, or just sometimes when your beast is at bay you don't but mostly you have to bite something."

"Did you bite Beth?"

Mick nodded, "I did."

"Did it hurt?"

Mick looked down at his hands, "A vampire's bite can be painful or erotic, it depends on the vampire and the act. In the throes of passion usually it heightens the experience making it seem more vivid. Beth told me it hurt for just a second then became pleasurable; I was reluctant to bite her at first."

"Why? I mean I want to ask Allie but…I didn't know if it was off limits or what? She never brought it up." Seth sat anxiously on the edge of her seat eagerly awaiting more answers.

"For me, even though I loved Beth part of me still hated what I was and I thought by not biting her I was only being with her as a man, protecting her from the beast. I was wrong she wanted it and wouldn't have it any other way. Plus it marked her as mine."

"Marked? Like a dog marking its territory?"

Mick chuckled, "Yeah something like that."

"So is there a reason besides that a vampire wouldn't bit their lover? Can you scent that the blood would be bad or tainted or something."

Mick shrugged his shoulders, "Blood is blood. Sure every vamp has their preference but blood is blood."

Seth threw his head back in frustration. Mick was being helpful but he still had no answers when it came to his main question. "Do you know why Allie won't…hasn't…"

"I don't know her very well. Just from what I've been told from Josef and a handful of run-ins. But from what I can see she may simply not know you want this. I never knew Beth wanted my bite until she told me."

Seth looked up, "So I just tell her I want her to bite me?"

"I think you should talk to her about it."

Seth nodded, "Thanks Mick. I didn't know where else to go for this, I mean I'm new to this whole thing."

Mick gave him a smile as they stood, "I understand. Good luck with everything." Mick pulled a card from his desk and wrote his number on it, "Here is my cell and house line. You can call anytime."

"Thanks again Mick."

"Can I ask you something though? Why me?"

Seth gave him a smile, "Well…I don't know any of you all too well and it had to be you, David or Josef. Josef…Allie mentioned he was her sire, the one who made her a vampire and it seemed…awkward." Mick started to laugh, "Plus he's sorta scary. And I've heard the most about you so I took a chance."

Mick nodded, "Glad I could help."

Seth nodded and headed back out to the elevator leaving Mick smiling as he walked to his desk. He sat back down, he had to meet with Candice and David and then he would head home to his girls.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10: Ready for Work

**Chapter 10: Ready for Work**

Mick had to go to the loft to help clear out some things he hadn't gotten too. He would help direct things into where they needed to go. For the time being he would work from home, and meet clients at a public location. Until the renovation on the loft was complete he would have his office line forwarded to a dedicated line at the house. He didn't want to leave Beth and Kayla this morning but he had things to take care of, having been out of touch for a month with his fledgling.

Beth had been nervous about it too, but Mick was 100% positive Beth was under control. They had spent lots of time going out into the heart of the city, parks, and everything to get Beth ready. No slip ups, they both were concerned for Kayla. In the end Beth had another glass of blood before Mick left.

She spent her day with Kayla teaching her how to spell St. John and playing in her room. They had a tea party where Kayla retold some of the stories Uncle Josef had told her. Beth couldn't help but smile with how much Kayla liked Josef, a complete contrast to when she first went to stay with them.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Kayla was putting her toys up from playing with Beth.

"Remember Ms. Danielle?" Kayla nodded, "She had the baby last night."

"Oh can we see?"

Beth smiled, "Not right now. She's still in the hospital resting but when she comes home we will go right over and see them."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Lucas Brandon Browning, do you want to see a picture?" Beth took out her phone and showed Kayla the picture Coop had sent to her.

"He's really small." Beth just smiled as Kayla held her phone looking at the picture. "My daddy…the mean one…he wanted a boy. Mommy said boys like to have boys like them. Do you and Mr. Mick wants a boy?"

Beth took Kayla's hands in hers the cell phone set down, "We want you Kayla." Beth touched her cheek softly, "Mr. Mick and I love you very much Kayla and always know we want you to be part of our family."

Kayla nodded and gave Beth a big hug. Beth held the little girl to her as she tried not to cry. She was such a sweet little girl, so bright and strong given everything she had been through. Her mother had done such a good job of making sure she was loved and special and as far away from Carpov as she could.

Beth sniffled once then pulled back with a smile, "What do you say we make some cookies for when they come home with the baby?"

"Can we make snicker doodles?"

"I don't know why don't we go downstairs and find a recipe and see if we have what we need?"

Kayla stood up quickly from her little chair and started to pull Beth with her. Beth loved her enthusiasm, how even being sad one minute she could focus on happier things and not be dragged down for too long; the joys and resilience of youth.

*****

Josef held Jean in his arms as they made their way the parking lot, "So where to now?"

"Home," Jean kissed Josef's cheek.

"That my dear sounds like a wonderful idea," Josef opened the door for Jean before heading to the drivers side.

After being home and having a quick snack Josef was at his desk looking over papers, checking changes in the market when Jean came to stand by him. "Can we talk?"

Josef stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jean, "What's on your mind?"

Jean nodded towards the couch and started walking slowly over there. Josef followed behind her and sat beside her taking her hand in his trying to figure out what was on his beloveds mind. He thought over anything that could be bothering her, missing Kayla, their wedding she still hadn't mentioned any plans for yet, Danielle and the baby, he didn't know.

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear keeping his hand on her shoulder stroking her neck, "What would you like to talk about Jean?"

Jean leaned into Josef's caress her eyes closing slightly as she sighed. She caught his searching eyes and gave him a smile, "I want to go back to work."

"We can go to the office if you want baby, I thought you wanted to come home."

Jean smiled again squeezing his other hand in hers, "I have enjoyed learning what it is that you do. It has been very…enlightening." She let out a sigh, "But Josef I really miss helping people, like I did before. I'm still doing those classes you had Ryder set me up on and I should be certified to do more before too long but…"

Josef gave her hand a squeeze in return, "You miss counseling." Jean nodded into his hand, "And you want to know if it's okay?"

"I think I have control, I really do. But you're my sire and I trust your judgment. Do you think I'm ready?"

Josef stroked his thumb up the length of her neck, "As much as I'm going to miss having you at the office I do think you are ready. Ready to try anyways."

Jeans eyes brimmed with tears as she leaned into him placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you Josef."

Josef shook his head, "I have some conditions of course. Start of slow, test the waters first to make sure and of course you will be well stocked."

"Of course," she kissed him again. "It means a lot that you think I'm ready."

Josef grinned, "Are you up for taking another stroll?" Jean looked at him unsure but nodded, "I have something I'd like to show you."

Leaning in and kissing her lips once more Josef stood from the couch and pulled Jean with him. He went behind the desk and grabbed his jacket and his shades before heading towards the door. Jean slipped her arm through his stopping to grab her purse and designer sunglasses Candice had gotten her back as a turning gift. Out they went back to Josef's favorite red Ferrari.

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11: Change in Plans

**Chapter 11: Change in Plans**

As soon as Seth walked out of Mick's office and got on the elevator he was dialing Alyssa's cell number. She answered on the third ring, "Hey, I can't talk long."

"I know you're at work but I just wanted to see what time you get off and if you wanted…if I could come over then."

He could tell she was smiling when she answered, the way her words sounded lighter and happier, "I'd like that. I get off at 6 tonight."

"I'll see you at 6:30 then?"

"That depends are we going out or staying in?"

"Staying in," he confirmed. What he wanted to talk about and do would not be suitable for public.

"6:30 it is then. I've got to go but I'll see you then."

"Bye," Seth hung up his phone. He had a few hours to rehearse the best way to bring it up and think of how to say it.

*****

David and Candice made their way up to Mick and Beth's loft, Mick was supposed to meet them there to make a few requests for them. Mick was sitting at his desk when they came in, "Afternoon."

Mick raised his brow, "You two had a nice morning?" He could smell the linger remnants of their lovemaking from when they woke up.

David pulled Candice tight against him, "Yes a very good morning."

Candice just rolled her eyes, "How did everything work out last night?"

"Ben came by we signed the papers, Kayla is officially a St. John now," Mick beamed with pride. "Then we put her to bed in her castle before taking advantage of that soundproofing."

"Kayla is happy?"

Mick raised his brow, "You gave her a fairytale room and you ask if she's happy?"

David kissed Candice's cheek, "She's happy."

"Just checking," Candice defended. "So what requests do you have?"

Mick grinned as he pulled out a rolled up blueprint he had set beside his desk, "I made some changes without Beth, it's a surprise. Do you think you can keep it to yourself?" He looked pointedly at Candice.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest giving a hurt look, "Mick, of course I can. I won't lie to my best friend but I can surprise her."

Mick chuckled, "Just making sure." He rolled out the plans and held one end letting David hold the other. They looked on at the changes, they would have plenty of room with a light open concept. The change was to the new office, he wanted it to be bigger plenty of room for two desks since Beth would be working with him soon, he wanted her to have her own space.

"I'm sure Beth will love it," Candice assured. "I plan to make it effective and efficient but still have some beauty in it."

David caught the worried look in Mick's eye and gave him a wink, "But it will be very client appropriate."

Candice put her hands on her hips, "Just because I am a woman does not mean everything is going to be frilly and pink. I thought you liked what I did with the house."

Mick nodded, "I did. I trust you."

"Besides Beth doesn't care for too much pink anyways; she's more of a blue girl."

"Well I leave it in your very capable hands. I'm going to head home," he grabbed the box of things he would take and told the movers they could have everything else moved to storage he had what he needed for now.

"Thank you guys again," he made it to the door before stopping. "Oh and heads up Seth knows about us."

"We know," Candice assured him.

Mick's mouth opened to protest but closed just as quickly, "I wasn't informed of that little bit of information."

David chuckled, "Well you've had your hands full the last month."

Mick chuckled that he had, "You're right. I still do, I'm out numbered now and I love it." David gave him a smiled as Mick walked to the elevator. He was off to go see his girls, his family he never thought he would have.

Candice turned in David's arms, "The plans for the office are great. I think Beth will love it."

"What do you have planned for Kayla's room this time? Another castle?"

"They won't be living here David. At least not yet so chances are she'll be grown up before she stays here so no I think I will leave it open for now see what Beth wants to do. Maybe more mature for when she's in her teens but things change so who knows what she will be into then. Who knows? Besides we have enough to plan right now."

"I think we have plenty to keep us busy here and then those plans for our place."

Candice smirked, "You know maybe you should come with me when I go pick out the bathroom features, might give us some ideas."

"I think I'd like that," David leaned down and kissed her lips. "What do you say we take these plans and head back to the loft and let the movers finish?" 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted to get me home so you could get me in bed," Candice teased happy to go home and do just that.

"Oh how I would love to but I need to go to the office."

Candice let out a sigh, "Do you have to be there long? I thought Josef told you to focus on this."

David moved his hands to her neck giving a gentle massage, "He did but I still like to check in on things. So that when this is over I don't have a lot of catch up to do."

"Very wise," she rolled her head back against his hands. "So you won't be there long?"

"Nope an hour or two tops."

"I'll come with you I can work from the laptop doing some of the ordering and then we can go and see some of the things to make sure they're what I want in the design, what I think Mick and Beth will like. Maybe we'll find what we want as well."

David pulled her back to his lips, "I think I have what I want already."

"Good answer," Candice kissed him softly as she smiled.

"I love you."

Candice stroked his face softly, "I love you."

A man came in the office and stopped in his tracks, "Sorry Mr. St. John said we could start clearing out this room."

David gave the man a nod, "Go ahead we were just leaving."

*****

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12: Good Investment

**Chapter 12: Good Investment**

"Where are you taking me Josef?" Jean had been quite for the first few minutes but now she was anxious to know.

"You will see my dear, soon we're almost there."

Jean sat looking out the window trying to figure out where he was taking her. Before long they were pulling up next to a building across from the hospital she used to volunteer at. He parked and got out opening her door for her as he pulled out a set of keys and guided her to the office building.

"Josef…what's this?"

Josef kissed her cheek before unlocking the door and pulling her inside. He quickly hit the lights before turning to face her to see her reaction. Jean's mouth opened as she looked around at the simple and beautiful waiting room, comfy chairs and small tables with magazines of all sorts two flat screens hanging on opposing walls, potted plants arranged in a way that welcomed you. What made her eyes water was the reception desk and the sign behind it, 'Women's Support: Aid and Counseling'.

"This building was vacant so I bought it and had it fixed up. It's not opened yet but when it does it will work along side the hospital as a non-profit organization. I have a small board already assembled working on fund raising and such."

"Oh Josef," Jean ran her hand along the reception counter.

Josef grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

Josef pulled her down the hallway of doors until he came to one, the only one with a name on it. 'Jean Larter' was in the middle of the door on a plaque. "I figured you could work on organizing the way things will work better than anyone but you needed an office."

He pushed the door open and inside the room was spacious and comforting, soft blue on the walls with a long 'shrink couch' as Josef would teasingly call the chase with some matching chairs on one side and a nice desk on the opposite wall. "Josef, this is…" Her words failed her as she took in the beautiful space that just exuded comfort.

She walked around her desk and noticed one side instead of draws it had a door with a lock, she tested it and it was open, a mini fridge. She smiled as she looked up and found Josef's eyes, "You did all this."

Josef took her hand in his pulling her to him as he placed a soft feathery kiss to her lips, "Does that surprise you?" He stroked her jaw, "I knew how much you loved this, how you wished to do more. This building being for sale I just thought it would be a valuable opportunity to give you something to look forward too."

Josef let out a small laugh, "I had planned on you seeing it sooner but construction was held up for a bit, permits and such then with all that happened…I figured it would take a while for you to be ready anyways so no rush."

Jean buried her face in Josef's neck hugging his body tight as soft tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe he had done all of this for her. She knew he loved her and he had a way of giving gifts, making her feel special, but this, this was so much more. This was him taking everything she had said some of it even before they were together and putting it together in a way that gave her something but also the community. He held her tight breathing in each others scents and enjoying the feel of love that encompassed them.

"This is beyond words Josef," Jean sighed into his neck her mouth finding words once more. "Thank you."

Josef leaned back enough to look down giving her a smile, "So I take it you like it."

Jean moved her arms from his waist to his shoulders, "I love it Josef; almost as much as I love you."

"Then it was a damn good investment," he leaned forward and kissed her. Jean pulled him closer losing herself in the kiss letting everything fade to black everything but her and Josef.

When he pulled back she whimpered, "That's got to be one of my favorite sounds." Josef kissed the tip of her nose, "How about I give you a tour?"

Jean nodded and took his arm, "Sounds wonderful."

"St. John," Mick answered his phone as he pulled into the garage.

"Mr. St. John, my name is Ned Ayres. I would like to met with you about a case, my daughter is missing. She's 21 and I know what you're thinking she's just living her life but I know it can't be that. She does have a crazy streak but she always calls her mother and me. No matter how screwed up her life is she calls us every couple of days. I tried calling the police but they don't think there is anything they can do."

Mick looked up and saw Beth open the door connecting the house to the garage with Kayla right beside her, "I'd like to meet with you to discuss this further. Can you meet me tomorrow at 10:30 at the café on 1st and Marion?"

"Yes of course. Thank you so much Mr. St. John."

"Let's just see what we have. Bring anything you have with you, pictures and anything about the last time you heard from her."

"I'll bring it. See you then Mr. St. John."

Mick disconnected the phone and got out of the Benz leaving the box to go straight to his girls, "Mr. Mick we made snicker doodles."

Mick leaned in and gave Beth a kiss before leaning down to give Kayla a hug, "Sounds yummy."

"We made them for Ms. Danielle…I mean Aunt Danielle…right?"

"Whichever you feel comfortable with," Mick assured her.

Kayla smiled, "We made them for Aunt Danielle and Uncle Coop because the baby is too small to eat them."

Mick smiled as they walked into the kitchen, "They smell delicious."

"Do you want one? It'll be okay if you get one."

Mick smiled as he looked at the plate full of cookies; he saw a small piece of one that had broken and picked it up and tossed it in his mouth, "They will love them."

Kayla giggled, "I'm going to go plan in my room."

"Okay sweetie," Beth watched as she made her way up the stairs before turning back to Mick.

"We're going to have to think of something to say about why we don't eat Mick. She's too bright sometimes, at lunch she asked if I was going to eat. I told her I was still full from my pancakes; that I'm not as hungry as her because her body is still growing." Beth shrugged, "I tried one of the cookies, I couldn't not she was too cute asking if they tasted good. God I hope they do because I can't taste them; but I feel fine."

Mick frowned, "We'll think of something. I don't want you to make yourself sick though."

"I'll do whatever I have to. How did Josef and Jean do it? It's so strange we never thought of this part, the freezer yes, the blood hidden away where she can't find it yes but our lack of eating…how did we miss that?"

"We'll think of something tonight. If we can't we'll call Josef and Jean see what they did." Mick kissed her softly, "How was your day?"

"Good we had fun; it was so nice teaching her to write Kayla St. John."

"My mother would be proud, my ladies."

Beth smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mick and kissed him. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah I have everything to set up shop here for the time being. Which reminds me I may have a case, I'm meeting with a man tomorrow."

"Spill," Beth wanted details.

Mick kissed her softly before letting her go to go retrieve his box from the backseat, "I don't know anything just yet. I have to meet with the client first, then I will fill you in."

"Sounds good; you want to help me make dinner?"

"What are we making?"

"No idea, that's why I need your help."

Mick chuckled as he set his box down on the table. He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a cook book and started to flip through it with Beth reading at his side.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13: Thank You

**Chapter 13: Thank You**

It was growing dark by the time Josef had given her a tour of the building and explained everything he could about it Jean had cried many times, happy tears that Josef wiped away each time, he led her out to the car. She leaned over resting her head on Josef's shoulder as they made their way home.

Josef was filled with excitement and pride with seeing Jean's reaction to the new clinic he had arranged. He knew when he made the arrangements she would probably be excited about having more room and more resources to help the women but he hadn't been expecting her to cry. Even her happy tears got to him, seeing her cry always brought out his protectiveness.

"You can open it up whenever you're ready," Josef leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Jean looked up and stroked his face softly, "I think I'll go to the hospital tomorrow and start to set things up."

They rode in silence the rest of the way home, Jean resting her head comfortably on his shoulder. As they pulled into the driveway Jean sat up as Josef quickly came around to open the door for her pulling her into his arms. "Home sweet home," Jean murmured against his neck.

"Yes it is," Josef grinned. "What do you say about a nice warm meal followed by some dessert?"

Jean started to walk towards the door her arms still wrapped around him, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." As they made their way up the stairs to pick up dinner Jean stopped dead in her tracks, "Do you think we should call Kayla?"

Josef looked down at her face then at his watch, "She should still be up it's a little before seven."

"I know she'll be up," she smiled, "do you think we should call?" Jean let out a breath, "I don't want her to think we've forgotten her already but she also needs to get back into routine at home."

Josef pondered it for a moment before coming up with a solution, "I think you're right. She should get used to it, she knows we won't forget her but we can't let her think we'll call her every night. We could possibly swing by tomorrow evening, I have so meetings but will be done by five."

Jean kissed him softly, "My brilliant strategist."

Pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss Josef pressed her against the wall as his hands roamed up and down her sides. "I think I want to skip dinner and go straight for dessert," he breathed the words into her ear before nipping her neck playfully.

"Josef," Jean moaned as his thumbs stroked her nipples through her top his mouth still nipping and sucking along her neck. Her hands went to his belt, tugging it until it was free and she could push them down.

His lips moved back to hers drinking in her soft sounds as his hands lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Josef slid his hands up her legs under her skirt feeling the softness in her supple curves, "God I love your skirts Jean."

Jean moaned as Josef took her against the wall hard and strong as mouths devoured each other taking in the sounds of pleasure each brought from the other. Josef pushed Jean pulled his hands caressing every spot on her body, slipping under her clothes, something to be said about fast spur of the moment sex still wearing clothes, it was a turn on in its own right. His hands between the silk of her skin and the silk of her bra, he pushed harder. Jean moaned with every breath she drew in wanting him more and more her lips licking and nipping his jaw and neck. Josef pushed her shirt farther down her shoulder so he could get ready for his release he knew was coming soon. Thrust after thrust came then he felt her walls tightening around his length as her fangs sank into his neck, that was all he needed returning the favor as he filled her with his juice feeling her orgasm splinter all over again milking him until he was nothing.

After they had regained their footing and straightened out their clothes smiling like teenagers, "Jean my love you keep me on my toes."

Jean pulled him to her lips for a quick kiss, "Always remember that." Giving him a wink she pulled him back down the hall, "Now lets get that dinner you mentioned earlier. My appetizer was delicious."

Josef smirked, "Yes, yes it was."

After dinner and a bath Kayla was settling down in front of the fireplace with Mick and Beth going to read together. Beth had suggested they take turns reading each night and Kayla was excited Mick would be reading to them this night. She picked a book about fairies and a magical world of music and gave it to Mick before cuddling up between them on the couch.

Mick began the story in his deep and soothing voice transferring you automatically into a wonderful place. Everyone enjoyed the book, Kayla was yawning by the time he finished. "I think this little fairy is ready for bed."

"Mr. Mick?" 

"What is it baby?"

"Ms. Beth said you play the guitar," Mick nodded. "Would you play it for me?"

Beth smiled as Mick looked at his two girls, "I'd love to. Not tonight though but sometime soon."

Kayla nodded through another yawn, "I'm ready for bed. Can you tuck me in?"

"Of course," Mick stood and lifted Kayla up into his strong arms. He pulled Beth up as well kissing her on the forehead before she said goodnight to Kayla kissing her cheek and watching them head upstairs.

Beth headed to the kitchen to clean up while Mick took care of Kayla. She had a daughter, the knowledge was still a bit overwhelming to her but she was amazed. Beth hoped to have a good relationship with her as someone her daughter could talk to about anything, friend and confidant.

As she put the last dish in the dishwasher she felt those strong familiar arms wrap around her middle, "She was practically out before her head hit the pillow."

Beth leaned into his arms and smiled, "She had a busy day."

Mick turned her in his arms, "I know I've told you before but you're amazing with her."

Beth smiled, "I just hope someday she will see me as more than Ms. Beth."

Mick pushed her hair behind her ear as he stroked her jaw, "She will baby she just needs time."

"I know Mick. I don't want to push or rush her but she may never think of me as her mother. You I'm sure she'll call you her dad and be happy, hers was nothing but a pig headed bastard." Beth sighed, "But her mother was so amazing Mick, she tried her best to protect her from everything her father did and she gave her life to save her. I don't want to replace her mother, just find my own place."

"You will Beth. She loves both of us, you will see." Mick kissed her softly bringing a smile to her lips, "So have you thought of anything for our lack of eating situation?"

"Not a thing. You?"

"Nothing. How about we call Josef and Jean tomorrow and see what they had going on?"

"Sounds perfect, now how about we go upstairs there are plenty of pieces of new furniture that haven't been broken yet and our new bed is one of them."

Mick let out a low growl as he lifted Beth into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he took her up the stairs.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14: Bite Me

**Chapter 14: Bite Me**

Seth took the elevator to the floor below Alyssa's and went to take the stairs the last flight. He knew Alyssa knew he was coming hearing the elevator and he needed a few extra minutes to compose himself. He had worked over in his head what he was going to say, to ask her about biting; but still he needed to get his courage back up.

Taking a few breathes Seth settled his nerves and started up the stairs. Heading up the stairs Seth thought about Allie's face and her smile and took his courage from that. As he stood in front of the door Seth knocked and stepped back waiting for her to open it.

When she opened the door Alyssa had a huge smile on her face still wearing her scrubs and her hair in a pony tail, "Come on in, I didn't hear the elevator. I guess I was too busy trying to get in, couldn't get out on time, I only got here a few minutes ago."

Seth leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I took the stairs."

Alyssa looked shocked, "Seth's it's fourteen flights up, why did you take the stairs?"

"I only took the stairs the last flight," he gave her a smile. "You look great."

"Why?"

"Come sit with me," Seth pulled her towards her couch. Once they were seated he turned to face her trying to keep his nerves in check. "I want to talk to you about something Allie, I just honestly don't know how to start."

Seth let out a nervous laugh, "I've been running this over in my head all afternoon and I still don't know what to say."

Feeling a bit anxious Allie looked over, "What is it Seth? Just say it."

Seth leaned in and kissed her first, "Why don't you…bite me?"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she stared at Seth in a state of shock. Seth smiled nervously his eyes staying on her as his hands sought out hers giving them a squeeze. She couldn't say anything at first, his question was not at all anything she had been expecting. She was always waiting for something to happen, him to realize being with a vampire was too much but never expecting for him to ask her this. Sure she thought about feeding from him, biting him when they make love, the feel of his warm blood with all it's emotion but she tried to keep it from her mind, making it easier to bite herself.

"Allie say something please," Seth could see that far away look in her eyes again.

"I just…I don't understand."

"I know biting is part of your being you, I accept that Allie, it's part of you. I just want to know why you haven't bitten me? Is there something wrong?"

Alyssa shook her head, "You want me to bite you?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I think so. It can be a good thing, Mick said it could be pleasurable and special."

"Mick? You talked to Mick about this?"

"Yes I needed some advice. I didn't know if it was something I shouldn't bring up, remember the other day when I said I was thinking about your fangs and you got that look. I didn't want to hurt your feelings but he said most vampires do bite, he did with Beth. I didn't want to upset you I just wanted to know why you won't do it. I needed to find out if it was something normal, but it's not so is it me?"

Alyssa shook her head, "It's not you."

Seth smiled but then it slowly faded realizing if it wasn't him then he may have just opened up an old wound for her, like Mick and his turning. He knew she had wanted to be a vampire and accepted who and what she was so he always assumed the reason was him. "I'm sorry."

Recovering from the shock of it all Alyssa began to process what was being said, "You have nothing to be sorry for Seth. I have a past, I was hurt and I always expect anything good to hurt me again."

"I don't want to hurt you Allie."

She smiled softly at him, "I know you don't Seth. I didn't mean for you to think you couldn't ask me about this. Truth is yes, I want to feed from you when we have sex but I promised you I wouldn't bite you."

"When? I don't remember that."

"When I told you I was a vampire, I gave you my word I would never bite you without your permission."

Seth thought back to when she told him she was a vampire and sure enough he remember her outraged face when she thought of biting him without his consent. "I didn't know, I forgot I mean it was a lot to take in that day."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "Can we start over please?"

She gave him a smile and nodded, "Where do you want to start?"

"How was your day?"

Alyssa laughed, "Busy but I did swing by the nursery to see your sister and nephew."

"I called her today, she said the lab was backed up with their tests so they would probably end up staying in the hospital until tomorrow."

Alyssa nodded her mind still processing over everything that had already been said before this simple conversation. Would he really want her bite?

"So Allie I have a vampire question to ask you." She nodded, "Tell me about your fangs, your bite."

"That's not really a question," she corrected trying to sort her thoughts. "But my bite is…difficult to explain."

"Will you show me?"

"Do you want me to bite you?"

He nodded, "I trust you Allie and I want to know. Plus it marks me as yours to other vampires right?"

She nodded slowly sure even her undead heart was racing right now; he wanted her mark, he trusted her with his life. She pulled his hand up to her cheek and kissed his wrist, "Okay…but you have to be still. If you want me to stop just say it and I will but don't jerk away or you could hurt yourself."

"I don't want you to stop," Seth assured her. Seeing she was about to say something he added, "But I'll stay still."

She smiled at him and used her other hand to push him to lean back against the couch, "I haven't done this in a while." She let the change take over as she scented along his forearm, "This will hurt at first…I'm sorry."

"Do it," he breathed. He was so ready to feel this, he had wondered and dreamed about what it would feel like since the night she told him and now he was about to. All be it he had imagined it differently, usually with his hard length inside of her just the thought of her fangs about to sink into his flesh was making him hard.

Alyssa could scent his arousal and could see his jeans straining she wanted him so badly but she hadn't feed fresh in to long she wasn't going to risk hurting him and losing control. Taking pity on him she slowly unzipped his jeans allowing him to sigh in relief before focusing back to her task. As softly as she could she sank her fangs into his arm instantly feeling the blood pour into her mouth. The first flicker of pain was nothing, a pin prick, compared to the all consuming pleasure he felt as she drew on him. Her moan vibrated against his arm going straight to his throbbing erection; he wanted so badly to push into something but he had to focus all his energy on staying still. She only drew one full mouthful before withdrawing her fangs and pressing her tongue to the wound as she savored all of the emotions and tastes in the fresh blood. He was very delicious yes but most of all she could taste his arousal and under that his acceptance.

Her blue eyes watered as she held on longer than she had to keeping her eyes closed so he wouldn't see her tears. Then it came to her that she didn't have to hide it from him. She pulled her mouth away and looked at her bite, two small red points neat and clean. "Are you okay?"

Seth's eyes had fallen closed when he climaxed but he looked up at her question slightly embarrassed he had spilled his load in his pants. "I'm…that was incredible." Alyssa could sense his distress, "Allie are you okay? You look like you're ready to cry."

Embarrassment aside for the time he cupped her face in his hands as she smiled, "I'm fine; better than fine. It's just…feeding fresh you get the emotions too and it was very nice."

Seeing she was fine Seth's worry faded as he looked down at his self his cheeks reddening once more, "Do you know what I tasted Seth?"

He shook his head, "I tasted your arousal. I tasted how badly you wanted me, how much pleasure I made you feel. It pleases me to know I can make you feel that way, that you are so turned on by this." He started to become more relaxed, she was happy to see she was setting him at ease, "I also tasted how much you accept me. Seth that means so much to me, it really does."

"So it was good for you too then huh?" Seth tried to laugh it off still feeling self conscious sticky in his own mess.

"Very much so, thank you."

"I'm gonna go…yeah." He stood from the couch holding his jeans up as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15: Wash and Shop

**Chapter 15: Wash and Shop**

"Smooth man, real smooth," Seth said into the mirror softly as he grabbed some tissue paper to clean himself up.

Alyssa could hear Seth in the bathroom, feeling like he had embarrassed himself. She didn't want that, she needed him to know this was a natural reaction to a good bite, the reaction she was hoping for proving she hadn't lost her touch.

Opening the door she quickly and silently stood behind him, "Seth."

Seth looked up and jumped at her sudden presence, "Jesus Allie you scared the crap out of me."

Allie stepped back, "I didn't mean to startle you." Seth turned back around to face her in the mirror while he refastened his pants and tossing the tissues in the trash.

Seth turned back to face her, "It's okay you're just too quite sometimes."

She gave him a small smile, "I needed to talk to you, to explain." She reached forward and stroke his arm, "About what happened, how you reacted to my bite."

Seth started to turn red slightly as he looked down, "Your pleasure is completely natural, I was trying to make it pleasurable." Seth moved his eyes up to meet hers as she gave him a sheepish smile, "I haven't fed fresh in a long time, so I wasn't sure if I would still have the same reaction."

Seth squeezed her hand in his, "It was very pleasurable."

Alyssa smiled, "I'm glad, please don't feel embarrassed for that."

Seth grinned, "Yeah…I was just…"

"I know, but I felt it too you know. I could taste it, thank you for that; all of that."

"So…now what?"

Alyssa continued to stroke his arm, "You could stay. I could throw your clothes in the washer if you want...you won't need them anytime soon."

Seth's face perked up, "I like that." He leaned forward and kissed her pulling her tight against him; her arms wrapping around him pulling at the back of his shirt until she had to pull away to get it over his head. His shirt tossed aside Seth pulled her scrub top over her head; Alyssa pulled the band from her hair letting it fall to her shoulders as Seth pulled her back to him.

Alyssa giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck while he fumbled with her bra unhooking it while she tugged at his pants and boxers pushing them down past his hips happy to feel he was getting aroused once more. When his pants hit the floor along with her bra Alyssa pulled from Seth with a smile, "Go on into the bedroom, I'll toss these in the washer."

Alyssa leaned down and grabbed his clothes and turned around heading out the door and down the hall where the washer and dryer were. She tossed the clothes inside, poured in the detergent, shut the lid and turned the dial with vampire speed. When she turned back around Seth was standing there watching, "WOW you're fast."

"I thought you were going to the bedroom," Alyssa took in his naked form from head to toe.

"I didn't want to wait." Seth stepped closer pinning her against the washer his hand in her hair as he pressed his chest against her breasts. Her arms surrounded him as he moved his hands down her shoulders to her waist pulling her scrub bottoms down with her panties. She stepped out slowly when they fell willing to let Seth take charge of things, knowing she could control herself made it easy.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the washing machine moving to stand between her open legs. "I like this," she purred.

Seth moved his lips up to find hers taking them with heated passion. He wanted her so bad. He pressed against her thigh pulling her hips to the edge, wanting to burry himself deep within her. She felt him hard and throbbing against her, "Oh Seth don't make me wait."

Seth pulled from her lips and moved down her neck as he slid inside her groaning and biting her with his blunt teeth. A loud moan screamed from Alyssa's lips as she clung to him pulling him closer, her legs wrapping around him pushing him deeper. Seth grinned a satisfied grin hearing her moan like that before trailing his kisses down her neck as he began to thrust inside of her. His lips kissed their way to her breasts sucking and kipping one then the other as he pushed into her pulling her hips into his every thrust. Soft mewls and growls of pleasure escaped her mouth and he pulled back far enough to look at her face. She had changed. He moved back up to her lips letting his tongue caress her fangs as he picked up his pace.

The washer began to vibrate beneath her creating an all new sensation; Alyssa pulled from the kiss breathing hard her need for release coming fast. Quickly on instinct she pulled her hand up to her mouth as she felt the coil inside her tightening to the point of breaking. Seth pulled her hand from her mouth, "No Allie, me. Bite me."

Alyssa looked him in the eyes seeing the same trust and acceptance she saw that earlier. Seth saw the question in her eyes but he turned his head to the side and pulled her closer his hips working hard and fast, one purpose and one purpose only, completion. Alyssa licked his neck and felt him shiver and pull her closer just before she sank her fangs into his neck; tasting his blood, the feel of her fangs in his neck she felt the coil snap within her as her orgasm overtook her. Seth gasped feeling her fangs, the draw, her walls tightening around him; he spilled within her pumping into her until he had nothing left.

After only two mouthfuls, tasting his climax once more, Alyssa withdrew her fangs. She stayed still keeping her tongue on her marks to close the wound as she held his body tight. He was breathing hard as was she and she could hear his heart pounding steady, "I don't think I can move right now."

Seth's voice came from her shoulder slowly, she simply held onto him, moved her hands to go up and down his back, "I am quite content with my spot."

He grinned, "That was amazing Allie."

"Yeah it was," she admitted. "I had almost forgot how much more intense everything is."

Seth pulled back slipping out of her still keeping his arms around him as he kissed her softly, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

She stroked his jaw before running her hand through his hair, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh I like, I like," moving his hands back to her hips he lifted her off the washer and back to him stumbling slightly before regaining his footing and balance. Alyssa wrapped her legs around him letting him carry her into the bedroom.

"What about this one?" David pointed to another tub, "Looks spacious."

Candice rolled her eyes as she walked over to the tub he pointed to with him, "You are enjoying this a bit too much."

David grinned, "I'm just trying to be helpful with the redesign." He winked as he stepped inside the tub, "I thought you wanted my opinion."

Candice took his offered hand and pulled her inside with him, "I think you just like getting me in tubs."

Wiggling his eyebrows, "Just making sure we both fit comfortably and have plenty of…room."

Candice pushed on his chest as he sat down pulling her to sit back with him stretching out. This was the eighth tub he had pulled her into. She was enjoying this experience as much as he was and his enthusiasm was definitely a plus.

"I like this one, very spacious."

"You said that about the last three we got in."

His hands held her tighter, "So I like all of them I can imagine you naked in."

Candice giggled and leaned her neck back against him as his lips teased along her neck. Someone clearing their throat brought them from their moment, "Excuse me."

Candice turned her head sideways hiding her face in her hair, "Sorry; we're just checking things out." David's voice was strong and sure as he rubbed her back slowly helping her stand.

"Not a problem, we understand," the sales clerk said looking around unable to meet David's gaze. "I hope you found everything you were looking for."

Candice had regained her composure as she stepped from the tub, "We are finding everything. We're going to be doing some remodeling on our place once we finish our work on our friends loft top to bottom."

The guy looked up and met Candice's friendly gaze, "If you have any questions I'd be happy to assist."

"Thank you so much," she glanced at his name badge, "Will, but today we are just looking at the different styles. I know my friends taste and figured we could find something for our place at the same time."

He grinned, "Of course. I'll leave you to your search then. But if you have any questions just ask for me."

"I will," Candice turned back to David as the young man walked away.

David raised his brow, "From shy and embarrassed to sexy seductress in seconds. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Candice swatted his chest, "Come on Romeo, I think we're finished here for the time being. Take me home and I'll show you how lucky you are." David practically growled as he followed her out of the store and to his car eager to get home.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16:  Special Diet

**Chapter 16: Special Diet**

Mick was coming down the stairs dressed and ready to head out for his meeting with Mr. Ayres. It was only 8:30 but he wanted to make sure to get there early and scope things out, not meeting in his office was going to take some adjusting.

When he came down Kayla was eating her bowl of oatmeal and banana quietly. He came up behind her giving Beth a wink as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning."

Kayla wiped her mouth and hands and gave Mick a hug, "Are you going to go get another girl?"

Mick was leaning in to give Beth a kiss when he froze turning back to Kayla, "What?"

"Ms. Beth said you were going to work on a new case. Don't you save little girls like me?" She had picked up her spoon and started eating again.

Mick gave her a smile then gave Beth the kiss he had first attempted before pulling a chair out for himself. "My job is…different. I try to help all types of people in any way I can; usually by finding answers, like a big mystery."

"But you kept me safe."

Beth linked her hand in Mick's, "Of course Mr. Ben asked if we could and we were very happy to help. But normally Mr. Mick just works on finding people who are…lost."

"Oh," was all she said she ate her food.

Mick leaned over and kissed Beth's check once more whispering in vamp tones, "When I get home we'll call Josef and Jean about the food thing."

Beth nodded and leaned on his shoulder. Kayla finished her oatmeal and was half way through with her banana when she looked at them again and Beth could see the sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle Mick accused her of having when she had questions. "Ms. Beth, Mr. Mick, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can always feel free to ask us anything," Beth reassured her.

"Are you two on the same diet as Uncle Josef and Aunt Jean?"

Beth's mouth opened but nothing came out. Mick held a tighter control on himself as he managed to ask, "What diet?"

Kayla didn't seem to notice their shock and shrugged her shoulders and she drank some of her milk, "They don't eat food, they drink a special red juice. But I can't have any of it because then I won't grow up big and strong."

Mick wanted to chuckle, leave it to Josef to come up with something like that. "Yes sweetie. We are on the same diet."

Beth nodded unable at first to make her mouth form words and she thought about the simplicity of it. Not really a lie, just not telling the whole truth and she seemed to accept it.

Mick's phone went off and he reached in his pocket for it, his alarm telling him to head to the café; he knew he sometimes got caught up with Beth and Kayla losing track of time so he was prepared. "I have to head to meet with someone but I will be home before too long okay?"

Kayla nodded, "Then you will play a song?"

Beth grinned, the idea of seeing Mick playing his guitar made her heart flutter. He had promised when he proposed to her that he would sing to her everyday if she wanted him to but she could never make herself ask him too. She knew it was related to his past, she wanted to live in the future and would wait until he was ready he would play again on his own, or when a little girl asked.

"I'd love too." Mick stood pulling Beth up with him as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a solid kiss before kissing her nose playfully. Beth and Kayla giggled before he turned and kissed Kayla's head again before heading for the garage.

Beth took Kayla's bowl to the sink as she watched Kayla walk to the window to watch Mick leave the driveway. In a low whisper only her vampire hearing picked up she heard her whisper, "Bye…daddy."

She couldn't help but smile, her eyes becoming watery as she kept her face turned to the sink washing out the bowl. She wiped her eyes just before Kayla came running over to her, "What can we do today? Do we get to see the baby?"

Mick was sitting with his cup of coffee for cover, waiting for Mr. Ayres to show up. From his position in the corner Mick could see the whole café with a perfect angle of the door. He saw a man in his early 40's enter the café with a large folder in his hands looking around the café; Mick could sense the desperation on the man and knew he was the one.

Mick caught the man's eye and waved him over. The man came and stood opposite of Mick, "Mr. St. John?"

"Mr. Ayres, have a seat and please call me Mick."

Mr. Ayres took Mick's offered hand, "Thank you Mick. Thank you for seeing me." He took his seat and set the file on the table, "This is all I have on my daughter."

Mick took the offered file, "Tell me about what you're expecting."

Mr. Ayres took a deep breath and looked Mick square in the eye, "Zira, my daughter, I think something has happened to her."

"Why do you assume that something has happened from her? It looks like she has some…less than amicable friends."

"I know she has made some mistakes. She got herself tangled up with the wrong people, drugs, and a whole mess but she is still my daughter. I love her." He gave a sad smile, "She was messed up, she never claimed otherwise, but she always came back. When things got too crazy she always came home, always asked for help, and we always helped. She knows how much she means to us, she would never disappear without telling her mother and me something."

"When's the last time you heard from her?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Tell me about it. How did she sound? Was she in any trouble at the time, anything?"

Mr. Ayres shook his head, "No that's the problem. She sounded happy, she sounded…different."

"Different how?"

"She was talking about the future. Not just a few weeks ahead of time but years. She mentioned she was thinking about trying to go back to school."

Mick nodded as he looked through some of her papers, "She lived alone?"

"Yes a small apartment her mother and I paid for."

"I'd like to check it out do you have a key?"

Mr. Ayres reached into his pocket and unhooked a key from his key ring, "Here you go, so that means you will take the case. You'll find my daughter?"

Mick looked him in the eyes, "I will do everything in my power to find Zira."

Tears brimmed Mr. Ayres eyes, "Thank you."

Mick gathered all the papers Mr. Ayres had brought along with the key and stood up, "I'll keep in touch about anything I find."

The man nodded as he stood and walked with Mick out of the café and towards their cars. Mick with a new case was ready to head home and start digging, Mr. Ayres headed home on his drive back to San Francisco to his wife to await news.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17:  Seeing the Baby

**Chapter 17: Seeing the Baby**

Coop opened the door for Danielle who was carrying little Lucas home for the first time. Her tests had come back in the night while she was sleeping so Coop had decided to let her sleep they could come home today. He kept his arm around her as they walked in, "Welcome home son."

Danielle beamed at Coop as he looked down on them. "We're all home now."

"Yes we are. I'll never forget this moment."

Lucas began to stir in her arms, "He's waking up."

Coop smiled, "He knows he's home."

Danielle stroked his little arm, "Yes he is." His little hazel eyes looked up at them so full of innocence and purity, "Honey can you take him?"

"Of course I'll take my little man," Coop took Lucas gently into his arms as Danielle smiled at the two of them before heading for the downstairs bathroom.

Coop rocked him slowly along with his little noises trying to memorize every one. He was so happy their son was here in this world where he could now help. The pregnancy had been a good one but between her sleepless nights, the sporadic pains, and the labor itself Coop had felt more than a little helpless. All he had wanted was to do something to make it better to make her feel better but more often than not he couldn't do more than try his best to comfort her and shower her with love. Now their son was here, he was going to make sure he took good care of both mother and baby.

When Danielle came out of the bathroom she simple leaned against the wall watching Coop sway Lucas as a smile formed on her lips. She slowly made her way to one of their bags and grabbed the camera. After the first flash Coop looked up giving her a grin, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling fine. Still a bit sore but that is normal. I just have to take it easy and relax spending time with our little angel."

Coop walked towards her keeping his swaying motion up for Lucas, "Why don't you have a seat he's starting to move around more and making these little grunting noises which I think means he's hungry."

"Fast learner," Danielle went to the couch and took a seat unbuttoning her shirt at the top.

"Come on buddy mommas gonna feed you while I go work on feeding her okay," Coop handed Lucas over to Danielle. She slipped her bra down under her breast and moved Lucas near it, he made small sounds as he mouth sought out and found her breast before latching on. Coop watched for a moment amazed just as much as the first time he saw this, his little hands resting on her breast as he fed, Danielle humming softly to him as he fed.

"I'll make something to eat, what would you like?"

Danielle smiled, "Anything sounds good."

Kayla was really excited to see the new baby and was looking out her window anxiously as they pulled into Coop and Danielle's driveway. Beth parked and got out keeping her hand up to try and block the sun as she made her way over to help Kayla out of her booster seat in the back of her car.

"Remember Aunt Danielle will probably be tired okay," Beth said softly as they made their way to the door.

Kayla nodded happily holding Beth's hand as they knocked. When Coop answered the door he was smiling wide, "Hey come on in."

Beth happily stepped inside and out of the sun giving Coop a hug, "How is the happy family?"

Coop returned her hug, "Home."

Beth took a couple of steps inside while Coop knelt down to Kayla, "How have you been Kayla?"

"Good," she smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm a St. John now. You want to see I can write it," her enthusiasm made Beth smile.

Coop shook his head, "That sounds great. Guess what?"

"What?"

He played her game right back with her, "Danielle had the baby."

Kayla jumped up, "I know. We came to see the baby. We made cookies…Ms. Beth we left the cookies in the car."

Beth swore mentally she had left them on the front seat, "It's okay Kayla I'll go get them."

Coop looked out and saw the car, "I'll get them while you two go and see Danielle and the baby."

Beth mouthed 'thank you' to Coop and handed him the keys before letting Kayla pull her towards the stairs excitedly. "Come on lets go see the baby."

While Coop went to get the cookies Beth walked with Kayla up to the nursery, Danielle was sitting in the rocking chair holding Lucas. "Hey you guys."

"Is he sleeping?" Kayla whispered as she inched closer.

"No, he's awake," Danielle assured. "Come on in and see him."

Danielle adjusted Lucas so they could see him, "Beth, Kayla this is Lucas. Lucas, meet your Aunt Beth and your cousin Kayla."

"Hi Lucas," Beth and Kayla softly said in unison. Danielle smiled, "He's so small," Kayla's eyes were wide as she studied him intently.

"For now but he'll be big as you before too long," Danielle assured.

Coop came up into the room and walked straight to Danielle placing a kiss to the top of her head, "Hey how's my two favorite people?"

"We're both doing great, just enjoying our visitors." Danielle leaned her head onto his arm that had moved to massage her shoulders.

"We made snicker doodles," Kayla said proudly.

Coop chuckled, "Yes they did and they are yummy. I snuck one when I put them in the kitchen," he winked at Kayla.

They laughed and joked and talked about the baby and Kayla enjoying her being home again with her new room. She gushed about her castle and everything else she thought was fun while the adults listened and reacted. Lucas eventually had to be changed, Kayla had left with Beth to go downstairs. After Lucas was changed and fed once more he was put down in his crib to sleep, they sat downstairs Coop holding the baby monitor. Danielle rejoined them and they all continued to talk and snack on Kayla's cookies before they headed home promising to come back and visit soon.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Seth finished getting dressed his clothes warm from the dryer. They had been forgotten in the washer until Allie had gotten up from bed to catch a few hours in her freezer while Seth dozed peacefully. They had made love once more in the bed but she refused to bite him again, afraid to take too much.

"Drink this," Alyssa came up behind him wearing a bright green pair of scrubs holding a tall glass of OJ.

Seth took the glass and started to drink it in long gulps. He knew she was serious about making sure he was okay, teasing her slightly about being slightly paranoid. "You worry too much I'm fine."

"And I plan on keeping you that way," Alyssa leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now hurry up and finish that I have to head to work."

Seth grinned as he finished his juice walking over to the sink to wash out the glass. Alyssa was grabbing her purse and sun glasses while Coop made sure he had his things before heading out of her apartment and down the elevator together. Inside the elevator Seth pulled her to him and started to place small kisses to her lips, "Have a good day at work."

Alyssa was grinning and leaning into each little kiss, "I will try my best. I don't get off until 11 tonight," she frowned.

Seth traced her lips with his thumb as the doors opened into the lobby, "I'll come by then if you want."

"You don't have too it'll be late."

Leaning down and placing one more kiss to her lips he whispered, "I'm a night person remember."

She grinned, "I'll text you when I'm heading home."

"Until then," they walked their separate ways both looking at the other for a few steps before turning to their own direction.

Josef picked Jean up at her new office at the clinic, he had finished his meetings and was ready to get Jean and go visit Kayla. The little tike had wiggled her way into his heart, he was very fond of her and was happy she would continue to be a part of his life. Jean came out with a huge grin on her face wearing a fitted beige business suit with a bright blue blouse, she walked straight into Josef's arms.

"How was your day?" Josef kissed her softly.

Jean leaned back wrapping her arms around his neck, "Wonderful. I talked with the hospital and already have some of the counselors ready to start over here tomorrow. I want to have at least five one staff full time, and then of course the volunteers."

Josef kissed her again, "Sounds like you got a lot done today."

"I'm determined when I put my mind to something, much like the man I love," Jean sat in the passengers seat looking up at him as he made a biting motion with his teeth before walking around to the drivers side.

"You are a force of nature that is certain," Josef put the car in drive and headed towards Mick and Beth's.

Jean looked at her phone, "I text Beth earlier to let her know we were planning on visiting. She said they would be home by now, she took Kayla over to see Danielle and the baby."

"I bet Kayla really enjoyed that," Josef reached over and stroked her hand.

"I'm sure she did. So how did your meeting with the board of NDSEC go?" Jean had worked with him on the deal and although she had her old job back finally she still cared about the work she did with Josef. Most of all she loved that knowing his business they could talk about work when things got stressful for him and she wouldn't be lost.

"It was postponed, their flight was delayed due to weather, tomorrow at 7pm."

"That gives them more time to think about the proposal and see how perfect it is for them."

Josef looked over to her, "It's not so simple Jean. Remember when I said I knew the CEO?" Jean nodded, "We didn't part on the best of terms."

"What happened Josef? Did you try to kill him?"

Josef chuckled, "No, not quite that bad of terms. Let's just say he was not very happy that I…borrowed…one of his exclusives."

Jean's eyebrow shot up, "You stole his freshie?"

"Not exactly; he was providing refreshments and she looked very appealing. I didn't know she wasn't on the menu."

"You couldn't scent it?"

"No she was new."

"Then he shouldn't hold a grudge?"

"You don't know the man, love. Frankly if he had his way I don't believe we would be having this meeting, thankfully the majority share holder found you to be quite irresistible."

Jean grinned as she leaned closer to him, "I should be finished at the clinic by then, I could swing by and help out. I might have an idea to smooth out the past between you two."

"What idea is this?"

Jean smirked, "A lady doesn't give away all of her secrets."

Josef wasn't sure what she had in mind and although he trusted her he wasn't quite sure this was a good idea. She had not dealt with but a few vampires older than himself and that was at parties and benefits for brief times, negotiating with them was another story. "I think I have everything under control, but thank you."

Jean watched his face and how he wouldn't look at her when he deflected her offer to help. "Is something the matter Josef?"

"Not at all baby," Josef squeezed her hand and flashed her a smile turning his attention back to the road.

She could tell he was covering, and for some reason he didn't want to tell her. Slightly hurt Jean turned away from him and focused on looking out the window and playing with her phone, trying to push it from her mind and focus on the fact that she was going to see Kayla in a few minutes.

Josef felt the change in the air when Jean turned towards the window. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she fidgeted with her phone, knowing she only did that when she was upset or nervous.

Before he could think of anything to say they were pulling up to the house. Josef parked and quickly made it around the car to open the door for Jean helping her out and into his arms. Instead of going for the house Josef just held them there stroking the side of her face with his fingers, "I love you Jean."

Jean smiled, "I love you too," she kissed his cheek, "Now come on let's go inside."

Josef took her hand in his and walked up to the door ready to see Mick, Beth, and the little rugrat.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19:  Visiting Kayla

**Chapter 19: Visiting Kayla**

When the knock came on the door Beth knew who it was and asked if Kayla wanted to answer the door. She nodded happily and walked over to the small step stool next to the door and stood on it pushing the button to see who was outside. She squealed with delight as she quickly unlocked the door and got down opening it, "Uncle Josef, Aunt Jean."

Jean reached down and picked her up as she came into the house Josef right behind her shutting the door. They had heard her squeal and were just as excited to see her completely missing their new titles. "Guess what? I'm a St. John now."

Josef leaned forward and patted her head, "How do you like it?"

Kayla leaned over from Jean so that Josef would take her into his arms, he complied and held her, "It feels the same, but I can write my new name now. You wanna see?"

Josef chuckled, "That's very good. How do you like your new room, I hear it is top niche."

At the mention of her room and knowing they haven't seen it yet Kayla started to wiggle to get down. Josef set her down as she took his and Jean's hands, "Come and see, come and see. I have a castle."

Josef's eyebrow went up as he looked up at Beth who was watching from the kitchen, "Then take us to your castle princess."

They followed her up to her room where she excitedly showed them her room, her castle. Josef was impressed with it saying she really was a princess. Jean was looking at the wall and saw pictures her with Mick and Beth, one of Candice and David, one of her mother Mischa, and a few empty spots, Kayla saw her looking and came over to look with her, "Can I take a picture of you?"

Jean smiled as she leaned down, "A picture."

She nodded, "I need a picture of Aunt Jean and Uncle Josef to go right…" she looked at the empty spaces and then picked one, "…there."

Josef looked down hearing his new title 'Uncle Josef', it did have a nice ring to it, "Aunt and Uncle huh."

Kayla's smile faded some, "Ms. Beth said…you were part of my new family."

Josef shook himself he apparently was not having a good day with women, big or small. "No of course we are part of your family Kayla. I was just surprised by it, but it's a good happy surprised okay."

She looked up to Jean who was kneeling down as well, "We love you very much Kayla. I'm happy to be your Aunt Jean."

Josef stood, "Why don't we go see if Beth has her camera out?"

They all agreed and started downstairs. Beth was just making a plate for her when she came down, "Just in time. Kayla sweetie can you wash your hands for dinner?"

"Okay," she happily started back up the steps. "I'll be right back."

Jean watched her, "Do you need some help?"

"I can do it; I have a bench so I can reach. Come see it's yellow."

Jean smiled as she headed back up the stairs with Kayla to wash her hands and see her yellow bench in front of the sink with sunflowers and bumblebees painted on it. Josef made his way into the kitchen to lean on the counter, "Nice room."

Mick had come in just before they came down the stairs and was coming back to the kitchen making a stop in the downstairs room that was currently his office to put things away. "Candice outdid herself; our suite is just as nice."

He moved around to wrap Beth in his arms kissing her over and over as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Do I need to pour cold water on you two or what?" Josef teased as he looked down at Kayla's plate.

Mick chuckled, "Deal with it. I just got home; I'm getting my welcoming home kiss."

Beth giggled, "Yes I love welcoming him home." They kissed again just to show him.

When they pulled away Beth looked at Mick then looked to Josef, "Oh and we love this new diet. You know the red juice that little girls can't have or they won't grow up to be big and strong."

Josef started to chuckle, "You like that did you."

"We had nothing else," Mick admitted.

"Well I have you know it was an accident. We had been keeping it hidden but then one morning I was enjoying a fresh glass and she came down a bit earlier than normal. I think I did very good at covering on the fly."

"It works for now." Beth heard them coming down the stairs and changed the conversation, "Yes Candice did a great job with the redesign. We are in love with our new bedroom, and the bathroom is to die for."

Josef reached out for Jean when she came close enough, pulling her to him kissing her check as he whispered, "Mick and Beth like our diet line."

Jean smiled as she gazed at Mick and Beth. Kayla had gone to Mick to give him a hug before settling down at her seat. Beth went to the cabinet and grabbed wine glasses as Mick uncorked a new bottle of wine; Beth poured everyone a glass and handed one to Josef and Jean before taking their seat at the table with Kayla.

The conversation was simple and fun, Jean told everyone about Josef's surprise for her, the clinic. They all congratulated her and said if they could help they would love to, Jean said she might take them up on that. Kayla was happy to be included in the conversation, understanding Jean worked at a place that helps people like her mommy who have bad people in their life. Lucas became a big, lighter topic for talk, how cute and adorable he was and who he looked more like.

After Kayla finished eating Mick cleared the table before they all went into the living room. Kayla sat between the two couples not knowing who she wanted to sit with more. Jean looked around the house, "This is a beautiful house. How do you like playing in the yard? I saw a cool swing out there."

"It's fun." As if she had suddenly just remembered she threw her arms around Josef and hugged him, "Thank you for my bike."

Josef chuckled, "You're welcome Kayla. This way you can practice here too and show me how you've improved when you come visit."

Kayla beamed as she moved back to her seat, "Can I still come over and learn to swim?"

"You are always welcome sweetie. Whenever you want the pool just ask Mick and Beth and they will call and make sure everything is ready."

"Thank you Aunt Jean," Kayla leaned back against the couch. Josef kissed the side of Jean's neck as she leaned back closer to him, "Oh we have to take the picture. Ms. Beth can you take a picture of them for my wall."

"Of course," Beth stood up and went to the counter where she had left her camera after taking pictures of baby Lucas. She came back turning it on and setting the settings just right. Looking at Josef and Jean she held it up and snapped one of them, Josef with his arm around her and his chin on her shoulder, he looked very gentle, not that she would dare tell him that.

"Kayla why don't you sit with them; and I'll get one of all three of you?" Kayla did as Beth directed and then she snapped a few pictures. When she was finished she came back and sat down with the camera showing everyone the pictures.

"Beth when you print those do you think we could have a copy?"

"Of course," Beth smiled as Kayla held the camera carefully in her lap showing Jean and Josef the pictures of the baby. She leaned back into Mick's chest as they simply watched; Mick held his arms around her as he kissed her cheek before she turned her head and rubbed her nose to his with a smile. A flash was seen then Kayla was giggling, Beth turned to look as Kayla had the camera pointed at them.

"Oh it's pretty. Look," she held the camera out to Beth who took it and held it for her and Mick to see the picture of them, noses touching and smiling.

"It is pretty. Thank you Kayla, I think I'm going to frame this one for sure."

Beth took her camera and took a few more pictures, Kayla with each of them and some group pictures just having a good time capturing her family on film. At Kayla's bedtime she said good bye to Josef and Jean and had Mick tuck her in.

"You didn't get to play your guitar," she finished the last word in a yawn.

Mick smiled as he kissed her head, "There is plenty of time for that another night."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep."

Kayla nodded and closed her eyes while Mick tucked her in and gave her forehead one more kiss before he made his way down stairs.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20:  Strip Club?

**Chapter 20: Strip Club?**

After Josef and Jean left Beth held out her arms for Mick to come back and join her on the couch. He did so happily kissing her soundly until she was sighing into it. Beth turned her body so she was still leaning on him partially but could face him, "So what do we have?"

Mick gave her that signature smile as he shook his head; of course she wanted to know about the case. "Missing girl; she's 21 with a pretty bad history. She was always getting into trouble and played with drinking and drugs; nothing too serious. She always went to her parents for help before when it got bad and they helped. Now it has been weeks and they haven't heard from her which is unusual."

"What do you think?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions that is not good detective work. Tomorrow I'm going to go check out her place and see what I come up with. Then I'll check hospitals and strip clubs."

Beth raised her eyebrow, "Strip clubs?"

Mick kissed her nose, "Of course. Women who get into trouble and need cash turn to it more often than not. You know my investigations take me to some not so pleasant places."

Beth gave him a smile, "I know." She kissed him as one hand played with his hair, "I was just making sure."

Mick leaned forward pressing Beth against the couch, "I only have eyes for one woman. Those girls that work at these places are just…helpful sometimes. For a good tip they'll tell you what you need to know."

Beth loved the feel of his body against hers, the weight of it pressing into her even fully clothed it felt nice and calming. She had been trying to decide all day if she wanted to tell Mick about Kayla whispering 'bye daddy' or not. Part of her was bursting to tell him but at the same time she wanted him to be surprised when she called him daddy and he heard it. This talk of strip clubs did bother her slightly when it never used to; a matter that was foremost on her mind.

"I know and trust you Mick. With all of my heart I do, and I never had a problem with it before. I don't know what happened; maybe a product of the turning. I just have this tingling feeling inside, telling me no when you said it is all."

Mick cupped her face in his hands, "I know what you mean baby. It's natural. This is work, only work and none of those girls could ever hold a candle to my sexy wife." He grinned as he kissed just below her earlobe, "My wife who knows just what I like," another nip. "Who surprises me with strip teases," another, "And handcuffs." Mick took another nip at the swell of her breast, "Or who gave special meaning to having you for dessert."

Beth giggled remembering each of the times he had mentioned. That little voice in her head was fading away quickly, "Oh Mick."

Mick was practically purring against her, "Want to go upstairs?"

Beth giggled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Mick stood up and picked her up into his arms carrying her up the stairs and into their room shutting the door behind them. He tossed Beth onto the bed letting her bounce softly making her laugh. Mick started to pull at his clothes while Beth watched hungrily. She held out her hand for him to come to her, he placed his hand in hers and fell on top of her as she pulled him to her. Mick pushed himself up on his arms looking down at her passion filled eyes as she pressed her body up into his.

Mick rolled Beth with him onto their sides their hands working free the clothing separating them. Once free their hands began to roam, softly touching and caressing every spot enjoying the intimacy of such a simple touch could create. When the simple caresses became not enough Mick pulled her closer urging her to him feeling his hard length press against her stomach.

Beth urged her legs apart draping one over Mick's bringing him to rest against her heat, urging him to join them. Mick didn't need much urging as he pushed into her, sheathing himself completely in one thrust. Beth moaned as she bit his shoulder with her blunt teeth causing him to jerk in response. Mick held her hips with one hand as he guided their movements picking up a slow and steady pace. Both continuing their caresses and touches as they worked in tandem giving and taking their bodies knowing just what the other wanted. Their pace increased and their touches became more frantic as they worked towards climax; Mick grinding his hips into her with each thrust stroking her little nub. Mick used his hand beneath her to guide her mouth to his neck while his found his own spot on her other neck, "God Beth I love you so much."

"Oh Mick," she was cut off by a moan as he thrust harder pushing her back a bit gaining more depth. "I love, oh god I'm going to…" Beth couldn't finish as she bit into his neck as her walls contracted around him; his fangs in her neck her walls milking him for every drop he had. They drank in a few good long mouthfuls as their bodies slowed to a stop savoring the taste and the euphoria.

Withdrawing their fangs Mick collapsed half on top of Beth both breathing hard. Hands stroking softly, "I think you were saying something baby."

Beth started to laugh as she playfully hit his back, "I think you got the idea."

Mick grinned as he lifted himself off of her pulling her with him to rest half on him. "I love our new master suite."

Beth snuggled against him as he pulled the sheets up over them; they couldn't sleep in the bed all night but they could stay in bed content in each other's arms for a little while longer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21:  Keeping the Air Clear

**Chapter 21: Keeping the Air Clear**

On the drive home Jean stared out her window thinking about the clinic and how she planned to make it even better. She had plenty of space, some rooms for women seeking shelter from an abusive relationship, offices, waiting room, conference room for meetings; Jean thought of making an area for children. She thought of Kayla and how her mother had stayed in an abusive relationship, some place for children to play would be nice. She knew she needed to talk to Josef about earlier, she wouldn't pry if he didn't want to talk about something but she would make it clear she wouldn't accept lies. Knowing Josef as she did he probably didn't mean anything by it just some way he saw to protect her feelings which she admitted was a sweet gesture but she couldn't have it.

Josef kept stealing glances at her as he drove home concerned by her silence. They could easily sit in silence together and be comfortable for hours just being but Josef was unsure how she felt. He worried he had hurt her by refusing her help earlier. She wasn't mad, she leaned into his touch with affection but he knew that he just couldn't get a read on her and that bothered him more than anything, he liked knowing just how she felt; it comforted him.

When they arrived home Jean had revised some plans for the clinic in her head that could be made easily after the clinic opened up and hadn't realized they had made it home until Josef opened her door. Helping her out her kept her hand in his, she squeezed it giving him a smile as she leaned on his shoulder. She wasn't mad or upset, Josef could feel it.

As they went inside Josef pulled her towards the kitchen and released her hand to sit at the counter while he poured them both a tall glass of the fresh AB+ that was waiting. Jean drank hers down happily and rinsed out her glass before putting it in the dishwasher and taking Josef's and doing the same. "You seem…a million miles away."

Jean looked into his eyes, "I guess I am."

Josef reached forward and pushed some hair from her face, "You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I declined your invitation to help, right baby?" 

She nodded, "I know." She sighed, "I also know something went through that handsome head of yours to make you tense up. If you don't want to talk about it that is fine, I won't push you just please don't lie to me and say it was nothing."

Josef kept her eyes as she spoke and knew he had been caught. His lips curved into a half smile, he should have known better she was much too bright and observant, "I'm sorry. Jean it has nothing to do with you, I just don't think you are prepared to handle this just yet. Negotiation is a tough job, negotiation with an older vamp is harder. Throw in my history with one of them and I don't know what you will get."

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Really. Well I think I might just surprise you." She kissed his palm, "But it's fine. You handle it and I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

She took his hand in hers and turned to head up the stairs ready to hit the freezer but he didn't budge. She turned back to him, "Come with me."

"That's where I was taking you silly, sub zero is calling."

Josef shook his head, "No tomorrow. Come to the meeting with me, I want you there." He thought for a second, "If you're still interested."

"You're sure?"

Josef nodded, "You set it up, they like you. If things get too bad then they do and I'll deal with it then."

Jean tugged on his hand, "Come on let's go to bed."

Unsure if she was coming to the meeting or not he didn't care he had cleared the air and he felt immensely better. No secrets, no walls, no nothing between them. He had worked too hard to get that wall down, to prove to her ne would never hurt her like that again to ever want anything between them again.

Coop held Danielle in his arms as they lay in bed her body pressed tight to his, his hands draped over her middle where their son used to be growing inside her. Their son. It still amazed him that this was all real, he was here in the world so tiny and precious. She sighed and leaned back against him more twining her hand in his, "Coop?"

"Yeah?"

She turned her head so she could look at him, "I've been meaning to talk with you about this before the baby came but I always forgot."

"What is it?"

"You know we can't make love for a little while longer," he nodded knowing that. "Well I asked her about birth control. I'd never thought about it before because well…I wasn't with anyone before you. I am so happy to have Lucas but I don't really want to worry about being pregnant again at least for a while."

"Oh course baby, that makes sense we have our hands full. We'll make sure and be extra careful."

She stroked his face, "That's why I wanted to get birth control. Yes I know condoms are pretty safe but honestly I like the feel of you Coop, I've enjoyed not having them."

Coop felt his member twitch slightly thinking of the feel of being inside her unprotected, "I like it too. Whatever you are comfortable with I'm okay with; but until the doctor clears you we should probably keep talk of being inside you to a minimum."

Danielle felt her checks heat up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Coop kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me; I'm so easily turned on by you; that's a very good thing." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Just not at this moment when I can't do anything about it."

Danielle turned her body to lay on her back facing him better as her hand traced down his chest, "I could…help you."

He grabbed her hand stopping it above his belly button, "As tempting as it sounds I don't think it would be safe."

Danielle frowned, "Okay."

Seeing her pout like that always made him smile, "Don't worry baby soon enough. Right now I am just as happy to lay here holding you."

Danielle rolled to face him wrapping her arms around him as her head rested on his chest, "Me too."

Seth had spent the day going over some assignments Josef had given him last month, different files each with different situations he was supposed to go in front of him and do a presentation of his proposals in only a few days. He was pretty sure of his business proposal and more worried about Josef as he made his way back up to Alyssa's apartment.

"Hey you," she opened the door before he got there.

Seth pulled her right to him kissing her, "How was your day?"

She smiled, "Normal day. How was your day? Are you feeling okay? Any dizziness or fatigue, anything?"

He grinned, "I'm fine; and if I was fatigued at all it may have something to do with our busy night," he moved his eyebrows up and down making her smile. "Seriously though Allie I'm great. Better now;" he kissed her. "Don't worry."

"Of course I'll worry Seth I care about you and I don't want to hurt you. This can be good, but you're going to have to promise me if you start to feel any different you let me know immediately."

He looked at her stern face knowing if he didn't promise her she would refuse to bite him again and he couldn't have that, "I promise."

"Good," she turned and started down the hall. "I just got home and could really use a long shower," she looked over her shoulder at him, "You can wait for me out here or…you could join me."

He was closing the distance between them before she even finished. She giggled as she pulled him back towards the bathroom, oh how she had missed this. She felt so young with him, she felt so…happy. He made her feel that way, like everything was okay and she was just a normal 23 year old woman in a relationship with a great guy. He made her forget about Richard and her past, made her live in the here and now enjoying every moment.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22:  Ruby Red

**Chapter 22: Ruby Red**

Mick left early the next morning to swing by the Zira's house first and then hit some of the strip clubs. He had said goodbye to Beth that morning stealing her away for a long leisurely kiss holding her close pulling away and whispering words of love before heading to the Benz having already said good bye to Kayla.

The apartment had nothing of use. It was simple, messy but clean, clothes and papers all over but the trash was almost empty and there was no food laying around half eaten. Unable to find anything of use Mick left and headed for the closest strip club.

Twenty five clubs later and he had nothing to show for his time other than smelling like a whore house and lots of offers for special attention he quickly declined keeping his distance. Entering club number twenty six Mick looked around trying to see who looked like they knew everyone when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning ready to turn down yet another offer he was surprised by a familiar face.

"I remember you," she smiled. Mick nodded as he gave a small laugh running into the stripper from his bachelor party. "So being married not all you thought?"

Mick's smile dropped instantly, "I love everything about it. We just recently adopted a little girl, we are very happy."

The redhead smiled and gestured around them, "Could have fooled me big boy. I didn't mean anything by it, would you like to try that dance again, I still have my handcuffs?"

Mick could see some people staring and nodded for her to follow him to a more private booth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a some cash and his business card as he sat down facing her, "I'm a private investigator I'm here on business."

She took the card and looked over her shoulder catching her bosses eye, leaning into Mick shaking her bust. Mick simple sat still unrolling a $20 and slipping it carefully into her top beneath the halter strap. She gave a small laugh as she began to dance, "I can't just stand and chat. What are you doing here?"

Mick pulled a picture out of his coat pocket, "I'm looking for this girl."

As she danced she studied the picture, "She's pretty but I haven't seen her around here." Mick sighed and slipped the picture back into his pocket, "I know you're all happily married family man but could you possibly not look so miserable I don't need any more crap from the boss."

Mick gave her a smile and looked around with his peripheral vision seeing the booth had a curtain he could close sure it was for making extra money he nodded to it. Grasping his point she grabbed both sides and pulled them together as she crawled up on the table top and sat down. "We have about 15 minutes before anyone will bother us."

Mick smiled, "Thank you. I don't mean to disturb you at work, I've just hit twenty five other clubs already."

"Why do you think she's stripping?"

Mick raised his eyebrow, "Given her situation and her ability to find trouble I thought she possibly turned to this to earn some cash. It's part of the usual routine."

"So does this usually work for you?"

"You'd be surprised how many girls I find working in places not quite as nice as this one whose parents are looking for them."

"Well not all of us are here because we're down and out, some of us like it," she gave him a smirk. "I mean where else can you make easy tax free cash? Besides I love my body and I love to dance, if some pervs want to watch and get their rocks off that's them. Besides knowing you can make a man all hot and horny with your body is a major confidence buster." She shrugged, "I'm Ruby by the way."

Mick held out his hand, "Mick. Is Ruby your real name or your…stage name?"

She laughed, "Well my mother saw fit to name me Peach, seriously she named me that. I took so much crap for that in school so as soon as I was able I legally changed my name. Figured this is different but at least I can work this. Stage name is Red."

Mick shook his head never understanding the strange names parents come up with. "I understand."

"Sure all the people with cool names say that." She looked at the curtain, "Okay so here's the deal I haven't been working here long, normally I freelance but when I go a while without a booking I come to a club. She hasn't been here but she has a unique look, more exotic my bet is even as a beginner she could start out pretty good you might want to try World Affairs, or even Mediterranean Sahara they're upscale but send guys to poach exotics from other clubs."

Ruby leaned back giving a huff, "I tried to get in there but I'm not exotic enough. But word is they find ones with the look they want and don't worry about talent. They pay for training, like a dance instructor."

"Thank you," Mick pulled out his phone and did a quick search for the clubs and found their addresses. "You have been very helpful."

She shrugged, "What can I say I'm a sucker for romance; you're still the only bachelor who didn't try anything."

He held up his hand tapping his ring, "She's my life; her and our little girl."

"Before we go do you have a picture?"

Mick happily clicked his phone and showed her a picture of Beth holding Kayla both laughing. "They are both so beautiful." She looked at him and caught his eyes then looked back at the phone, "I can't believe you adopted her she looks like she could be yours."

"Thank you."

Ruby grabbed Mick's arm and looked at his watch, "Times almost up. She reached and tugged at his shirt pulling it out and making it look ruffled before doing the same to herself pulling one of her straps down and ruffling her hair. "Remember you just had a great time in here."

Mick gave her a winning smile, "That's better." She started to back up off the table towards the curtain and while Mick reached into his wallet and pulled out some large bills.

He grabbed her hand just before she opened the curtain, "here."

She looked at the amount, "That's way too much for 15 minutes."

"I'm a very satisfied customer," he opened the curtain and walked slightly stumbling towards the door nodding to what he was sure was the boss, "She's a real catch." Mick got in his Benz and headed to the first of the places Ruby had mentioned.

As it turns out both places were a bust, she wasn't working at either but they would definitely be looking for her talents if she was interested in a position. Mick left slightly upset he hadn't managed to find anything and he had been gone all day.

He pulled out his phone and texted Beth, 'I'm heading home. Be there in 20 mins please have Kayla in bath, to be safe. Love you.'

He knew he smelled horrible and Beth's vampire senses would smell the many women he was around; he didn't want to risk her vamping out in front of Kayla when she smelt him.

'I will. Love you too.' Mick saw her message and smiled heading home.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23:  Mending Fences

**Chapter 23: Mending Fences**

Mick parked in the garage and went into the house, Beth was waiting for him. "Why did Kayla need to…" Beth's nose twitched as Mick walked closer, "You smell like you were in an orgy."

Mick quickly stepped up to her, "I know it. I had to go into so many clubs Beth. I didn't let any of them get too close. I just got in got my answers and left."

Beth hugged him close trying to focus her emotions, her heart knew the truth but her nose was telling her he smelled like other women. "Did you find anything?"

"No she wasn't anywhere and nothing at her place to suggest anything."

Mick stepped back and gave her his half smile, "You did good baby; I'm proud of you."

Beth caught a lingering scent, "Mick one smell, one is stronger than the rest." Beth leaned in and sniffed him again the scent stronger near his jeans and she felt tears fill her eyes against her will.

"Beth baby that was Ruby, she was very helpful. She was the stripper Josef hired for the party, she was working at one of the last places I checked, she was a nice change."

Before her fledgling emotions could overreact Mick held her shoulders and continued, "Most of the women would stare and try to…proposition me. I simply declined. She knew me and came up, I took her aside to a booth thinking she would be able to help me. I told her I was still very happily married and have a little girl as well, that I was a PI there on business. She helped Beth, she didn't recognize her but did give me some leads, apparently a couple of clubs have a more exotic look and they will poach girls from other clubs. I checked out her suggestions and sure enough they were interested, they hadn't seen her but if she were stripping they would have."

"We were in a private area so it looked like she was…servicing me because apparently I can't fake interest in another woman; but she just sat on the table. She touched me, but only at the end she pulled my shift out and ruffled it so it would look real, she didn't want the boss on her case." Beth was nodding her head keeping control of her emotions, "She even asked to see a picture of my girls I was bragging about. I showed her the one on my phone, the one with Kayla in your lap laughing."

She smiled and hugged him tighter, "I love you Mick. I don't like this, this isn't me. I don't overreact to this stuff."

"I know baby and it will get better with time but you're a vampire now, you're always going to be a bit more jealous than you were; just as I am with you."

She nodded and fixed her eyes and shirt, "I'm going to go help her finish her bath. You should shower too, you smell…you just smell."

Mick chuckled, "That's where I was heading baby. I just didn't want you to think I was hiding anything."

Beth smiled, "I would have known, remember vampires make horrible liars."

Mick shook his head as he followed Beth up the stairs heading to their bathroom for a quick shower while Beth finished Kayla's bath.

Josef was in the middle of his negotiations with Keller knowing he was winning; the majority of the board was ready to make the deal it was only his personal grudge that was stopping him. His argument was weak and Josef knew only his anger over the past was keeping him from agreeing.

Jean had shown up after leaving the clinic but had simply told him he would do a great job and then disappeared. He knew by the sparkle in her eyes she had something planned and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Finally giving in Keller sat back, "I believe we have made up our mind."

Josef let his lips turn up slightly trying not to be too obnoxious, "Then I think we have everything taken care of. I will send my lawyer in with the paperwork."

Just then the door opened and Josef caught Jean's beautiful face. She came into the room commanding attention, "Good evening gentlemen. I thought with all of the tiring negotiations everyone might enjoy a nice refreshment." She snapped her fingers and a line of stunning women came walking in the door she had just entered.

Josef raised an eyebrow despite himself as he watched Jean, the women moved around her circling the table. All different types of women, ranging in hair colors and he was sure blood types as well, these weren't any of his freshies. Jean easily took the attention of every man once again, "We have a wide variety, simply state your preference and the lovely ladies will step forward."

The board members started looking around chatting with the women making their selections as Jean made her way over to Josef. Josef watched her, how she walked with confidence and authority as if she had been doing this forever. Keller eyed Jean and held out his hand, "I see why my board was so insistent on this deal."

Jean shook his hand, "You flatter me. I believe the business proposal spoke for itself."

Josef made his way to Jean's side, "Keller this is my finance Jean Larter; Jean this is Rick Keller."

"Finance? This one? You do have amazing powers matching your elegant beauty."

Jean felt Josef tense, "Yes he is a very good man. I know you two didn't part on the best of terms."

Keller raised an eyebrow, "He told you about that did he?"

"I don't keep secrets from her. She is my partner, she knows me faults and all."

Jean smiled, "And to help make amends we hope you will find a lovely lady here who tickles your fancy, if so please consider her yours."

Keller looked to Josef then back to Jean, "Any beauty in this room?"

Jean knew what he meant and was quick to respond, "Any of these beautiful freshies of course."

"Tis a shame you are not on that list," Keller flirted with the sole purpose of getting at Josef.

Josef knew he was being goaded and as long as Jean was handling herself he wouldn't react. "That is very kind of you to say. But I am certainly not a freshie, I have my own fangs," she flashed her fangs. "And it's quite clear I have been spoken for, which I don't believe was the case in the past."

Keller rocked back on his heels, "Touché my dear. Josef has found a rare jewel." He extended his hand to Josef, "May the past stay dead and buried while those of us still around move on."

Josef shook Kellers' hand, "To moving forward."

Keller gave Jean's hand a kiss examining her ring before he walked around the room to find a raven haired AB- minx. Josef walked Jean out of the room no one noticing, he stopped and sent his lawyer inside before pulling Jean to his office.

"You are remarkable," he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

Jean pushed back smiling, "See boys can learn to play nice." 

He chuckled, "Thank you."

Touching his nose with her index finger softly she gave a smile, "I thought it was time the past was laid to rest. It will make for easier business dealings and for something so easily fixed."

Josef raised his brow, "So you just knew bringing in a harem of freshies would make it all better."

Jean took a few steps away from him turning to look at him over her shoulder, "Of course. Vampires or not they're still men, thinking with their little heads." She turned around and leaned on the edge of his desk, "Besides I did my homework. I found out their favorite types and made sure I had enough to go around."

"I love you more and more every day," Josef moved closer taking her in his arms. "We should have another 45 minutes before they finish their refreshments and sign the papers."

Jean kissed him softly, "I love you too Josef but you will have to wait for that until you get home." She walked towards the door, "I'll see you then."

Josef stared after her, his own thinking being done with the head in his pants wanting to chase after her. She was his firecracker, his perfect measure. She found ways to even him out, compliment him in business and in everyday life, he meant it when he said he was constantly falling in love with her more and more.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24:  BINGO

**Chapter 24: BINGO**

When Mick came out of the shower he heard Kayla laughing with Beth in the living room. He was so happy and started down the stairs when he stopped hearing Kayla ask Beth, "Do you think Mr. Mick will play his guitar tonight?"

"I don't know sweetie maybe."

Mick turned and went back up the stairs and towards his bedroom into the closet and grabbed his guitar that had been placed in its case propped against the wall on his side. He knelt down by the case and opened it, taking out his guitar and pulling it out. Smiling he strummed it softly making sure it was in tune then headed back down stairs.

When Kayla heard his footsteps she looked up and started clapping seeing he had his guitar, "You're going to play?"

Beth had heard him strum it upstairs and knew he was going to. Mick came and sat down on the small coffee table across from them, "Of course I promised I would." He gave her a wink, "But you have to go to bed soon so just one or two quick ones okay."

Kayla nodded happily. Mick smiled as he held his guitar in his hands and started to strum on it not having a tune in mind just playing little notes here and there making them faster and slower the way he used to warm up, Kayla was giggling and wiggling around on Beth's lap as she watched. Mick stopped after about ten minutes and looked at his girls, "One more song and if you know it you can sing along."

Mick started the tune for 'BINGO," which Kayla picked up on right away. Beth began singing along with Kayla and Mick all having a good time enjoying themselves through the song until the final note. Mick put his guitar to the side and moved to sit beside his girls pulling them closer in a hug.

"Thank you that was fun. Will you play more?"

Mick smiled and rubbed her head, "Another time, right now is bed time."

She frowned slightly then wiggled into his lap, "Will you tuck me in?"

"Of course, say good night." Mick wasn't sure if he should start referring to Beth as her mother or not at this point.

Kayla turned and gave Beth a big hug, "Good night…M…Ms. Beth."

Beth hugged her tighter feeling her wanting to try the word out, trying to say mommy but stopping. It was progress and anything she was happy for, "Good night sweet heart. I love you."

"Love you too," she turned back to Mick and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mick stood up and swung Kayla's little body to his back keeping hold of her legs while she laughed. Mick leaned down and kissed Beth, "Love me too?"

"Very much," Beth assured as she watched them head up the stairs.

David came in the loft tired from a day of working with the construction crew, they were in the demolition process; the place would have a lot of work done to it. He was happy to help, he enjoyed getting his hands dirty every now and then but he had received a message from Candice telling him she would be out late making sure all the things she had wanted were correct. He loved how interested she was in this how creative she was but he liked coming home to her.

As he made his way the stairs he noticed music playing in their bedroom, "Candice?"

When he came in he didn't see her right away but as he made his way to the bathroom he saw her, more to the point he saw her shapely bottom wearing only a pair of stripped cotton panties sticking up in the air her hand on the ground picking up papers. He growled softly as he went straight to her closing the space between them and wrapping his hands around her. She shot bolt upright at the sudden touch but slowly relaxed into it, breathing in the scent of a very sweaty David.

She turned slowly in his arms, "You're very dirty."

"And you're half dressed." His hands roamed up and over her bottom up the back of her tee shirt happy to see her nipples showing through the thin material no bra impending them.

"I was just trying to make some decisions on the bathroom."

"Like?"

Candice moaned softly as his hands cupped her breasts through the shirt, "Like which of those tiles I like better for the shower."

David turned her around, "What are the options?"

Candice rubbed her bottom against him, "These are my favorite three." She pointed to the tiles on the counter, "What do you think?"

David's hands moved under her shirt to continue massaging and plumping her breasts, "I think your nipples are ultra alert against my palms," he pressed his palms harder to prove his point making her moan softly. "I like them all. Where are they going to go?"

Candice reached back and tugged on his shirt, "Depends on which one?" David released her breasts long enough to shake off his shirt pulling hers off too, "That one on the right I like for the accent tile; I'm still trying to decide."

David's hands went to her hips as she pushed back into his hardened desire, "Oh I think we should take a closer look at the shower we have and see what could be."

"I think you really need a shower," she giggled pulling away and going into the shower turning the water on and shimming out of her panties. David watched as he made quick work of his jeans and joined her. He pressed her against the shower wall letting the water flow over him creating streams of dust to swirl down the drain. Candice grabbed his body wash and quickly squirted some in the wash cloth and quickly began to work it over his body focusing on getting him clean more than excited, she had plans for him. Once his body was clean she had him wash his hair while she quickly bathed herself knowing if she allowed him to do it he would drive her crazy until she begged him to take her against the shower wall. She wouldn't be able to resist if he started touching her like he did, knowing just how to drive her crazy; and she wanted to try something new.

Once they both finished rinsing off before he could get his hands on her she shut off the water and stepped around him, "Not so fast."

David followed grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her back pulling her against his body with it, "What game are you playing tonight?"

She winked as she kissed him then pulled back taking her towel with her. David grabbed his towel and quickly dried off. He looked up and Candice's towel was on the ground and she was gone, growling he dropped his as well and dashed out of the bathroom after her ready to play her little game of cat and mouse. He didn't have to chase her long she was on her knees on the bed waiting for him.

He made his way up the bed to join her on his knees just before her almost touching. "I picked up a magazine while I was in line today and I saw this move," she trailed her finger up and down his chest. "It made me all horny just thinking about it and how good it'd feel."

"Show me," he purred his shaft pulsing; her words exciting him more.

Happy to see how eager he was to do her will Candice trailed her hands down his chest stroking his member softly, a taste of what was to come before moving her hand to his right thigh and pulling it, "Bend your knee."

David did as she said bending his right knee so he was kneeling his hands caressing her sides, brushing along her breasts while she mirrored his position only her left leg up. In a husky voice she whispered, "Hold my hips baby." He did and she moved one arm around her neck to steady him and the other between them back to his throbbing shaft. With grace she rubbed her leg against him as she lifted her knee putting it over his bent leg opening her up to him, she stroked him a few more times as he pulled her closer. Candice leaned into his neck and started kissing it, sucking and biting softly as she guided his tip to her core allowing him to pull them closer but not thrust into her just yet. Moving her body against him she held his tip against her clit, David gasped at the new sensation her pleasuring herself with his cock. The more she wiggled against him the wetter she became moaning into his neck and shoulder his hips jerking forward with each touch wanting more.

Unable to hold off any longer Candice guided him to her entrance, wet and ready for him he sank fully into her warmth in just one stroke letting out a strangled moan. This position left their hands free to roam and tease and that is what they did. David began a rhythm that Candice found and met her hands touching his muscles, stroking them as they flexed all the way down to his gorgeous bottom giving it a firm squeeze smiling as he jerked harder into her.

They danced like this for a long time, continuing to bring each other higher and higher very slowly, in no particular hurry to make it to the end but to simply enjoy the feel and the desire between the build. As the coil wound tighter David's pace increased, his hands on her waist that kept going to her rear pushing her harder onto him. His lips founds hers both panting softly, bodies slick with a layer of perspiration mixed with the dampness from their earlier shower. Candice felt her fangs come out as the kiss deepened and she moaned loudly into his mouth as his tongue caressed her fangs, "Mine," he murmured.

Candice felt his fangs as well sharing the sensation of the caress happy with the result before her need was too strong and she had to pull back and sink her fangs into his muscular neck. David groaned as he felt her fangs in him combined with her walls squeezing him demanding he join her in satisfaction. He did; his fangs found their favorite spot on instinct as he pumped his seed into her. As he pulled from her neck her held her close as he slowly and carefully leaned her back until he was lying on top of her and could roll her over onto of him. "What magazine were you reading?"

Candice giggled into his chest holding him tight, "I forget. It was talking about trying new and exciting things to keep your love life from falling into a pattern."

"Do you think we've fallen into a pattern?" David couldn't believe it to be true, they were constantly trying new things both open to try anything enjoying finding new ways their bodies could be one.

Candice pushed up to look into his eyes her hair hanging in a curtain around them, "Not at all. I was just in line and picked it up to check out the newest diets and all."

"Diets?"

She shrugged, "Old habits die hard. I still look then I realize I don't have to worry I'm on a liquid diet anyway."

David kissed her nose, "I think we need another shower."

Candice leaned back down snuggling into him, "It can wait until we wake."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25:  Social Networking

**Chapter 25: Social Networking**

Josef woke from in his freezer to the unpleasant sound of beeping, "What is that?"

Jean sighed as she pulled from the entanglement of his arms and legs, "My alarm." She slid the lid open and reached for the alarm and silenced it.

Noise gone Josef pulled her back still groggy, "Why?"

She smiled as she kissed his forehead, "Go back to sleep baby, I have to get up."

Josef opened his eyes, "Jean you should be resting more than me. So if I'm tired I know you must be tired."

Jean smiled as she sat up, "I came home last night and got a couple of hours in here before you came home from closing that meeting."

Josef grinned as he rolled onto his back gazing up and down Jean's figure, "I tried like hell to get away sooner I should have just chased you down the hall like I wanted; but Keller wanted to chat me up. Figured you worked so hard to mend the fence you wouldn't be pleased if I ruined it so soon."

"I'm glad you two got to talk," she started to get out, "But I have to go to work."

"You could stay in here with me for a little while longer," Josef reached out and grabbed her hand.

Jean looked over at the clock, "I have to get ready. Once things get moving better at the clinic and I have everything sorted I'll be able to stay in here longer."

Josef pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, "I'll call you later."

She smiled, "Go back to sleep. You'll need your strength tonight."

Josef groaned as Jean slid the freezer lid shut. Jean grinned as she headed towards the bathroom to shower and start her day wishing she could stay a few more hours. She needed to get to the clinic and get it opened and get more keys made so she could assign them so she wouldn't have to be there so early, she was a vampire after all.

"Mick, I've been doing some work on this and you might want to try Dark Moon."

Mick walked over to Beth in the living room while Kayla was upstairs getting dressed, "What?"

Beth turned her laptop to him which held Zira's face book page, "Her last couple wall posts were about how great the club was; looks like she went there a lot before she disappeared."

He shook his head as he read some of the wall posts, "I don't understand this. Why do you need to let the world know you are eating cheesecake, or wearing a hot new dress?"

Beth smiled, "I think that's part of the fun. No ones life is that interesting but we'd all like to believe we have an audience out there who is hanging on our every word."

Mick raised his eyebrow, "Do you have one of these things?"

"By these things do you mean, facebook, myspace, twitter, what?"

"My head hurts just thinking about them."

Beth grinned, "Then it's a good thing you have me. Yes I have accounts with a bunch of sites, I don't use them much for anything other than work; they're good tools. Almost everyone has one or another, I have the same accounts since working at Buzzwire, sure I update it every now and then when its dated or I needed a new look on it for a case that's it."

Mick kissed her cheek, "Thank you. I hadn't even thought of this."

"That's why you made me your partner," she gave him a wink. "I can't be out doing leg work with you right now but I can do this. I can track and follow her accounts, see if she posts anything new, look for patterns in her postings, and anything worth looking into."

"You are the best business partner. You know while you can't be out with me you could keep working on getting your license." Beth nodded, and Mick listened up to hear where Kayla was he had something to ask Beth he had forgotten the previous night. After putting Kayla to bed he had taken Beth to their bedroom and played his guitar for her as she rested with her head on his lap before they made love and turned into their freezer.

"Did you notice she hesitated last night?"

Beth looked up from the screen and smiled, "I did."

"That's a good thing." Beth squeezed his hand, "I stumbled a bit last night as well. Do I still refer to you as Ms. Beth or mommy when I talk to her about you?"

Beth thought for a moment then answered softly, "Ms. Beth for now. Let's take our cue from her. I don't want to pressure her."

"Sounds like a plan," Mick leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'm going to go check out that club now when it's not open see what I can learn."

"Better than strip clubs," Beth teased kissing him again.

Mick purred into her ear, "You're the only stripper I'll ever want."

Beth swatted his arm, "I'll keep that in mind for later. Get out of here; I'll call you if I find anything."

Mick kissed her once more before leaving. This is the life he always dreamed of having, a wife he loved more each day, a kid, going off to work only to want to rush home to them. All be it this isn't the way he imagined it would happen, as vampires adopting a beautiful girl because her mother was killed, but he wasn't going to look at that part, only the gift of what he has.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26:  Possible Connection

**Chapter 26: Possible Connection**

David and Candice made their way up to Coop and Danielle's door and rang the bell. Coop answered the door smiling, "Hey guys come on in."

They walked in and looked around, "Where's the little guy?"

"Upstairs getting fed," Coop nodded to the couch. "Have a seat and I'll go let Danielle know you two are here."

Candice and David took a seat on the couch and waited while Coop disappeared upstairs. He looked around, "They have a open and light concept. It's clean and fresh, I like it. Feels really homey, just what I would expect from them."

David nodded, "Is this more your style?"

She looked up to him, "I love the loft. I do but working on Mick and Beth's place has made me pay extra close attention to the little things. I like modern, sleek lines and open space. My only complaint is what I've already said."

David grinned at her before they turned their attention to the sounds coming down the stairs. Lucas was making happy bubbling noises as Candice stood and walked to them, "We don't want to stay long. We know you don't want to over expose the little guy but we had to welcome you home."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call," David assured as he stood.

Coop took Lucas from Danielle so she could give Candice a hug and take the bag she was holding, "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Of course we did. It's for all of you."

Danielle opened the bag and looked inside. "Oh Candice," she pulled out a beautifully framed picture of Coop holding her, his arms wrapped protectively around her huge tummy.

"It's just a picture from the shower. I thought meant to bring it by sooner but then I got distracted."

Danielle hugged Candice again, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

David draped his arm over Candice's shoulder as Danielle showed Coop the picture, "We'll leave you three alone. Just wanted to drop that off and see how big he's gotten in just a day."

"You don't have to go," Danielle tried to reassure them.

"It's okay we have lots to do. Working on the loft redesign now for them plus some projects around the house."

"Sounds like fun," Coop teased as he rocked his son.

"We are making it fun believe it or not. Anyways if you need anything at all just give us a call."

"We will," Danielle showed them out before turning back to her men. "I think it's time for this little guy to go down for a nap."

Coop chuckled, "The good ole days, eat, sleep, poop."

Danielle raised her eyebrow at him holding out her arms, "I'll go lay him down."

"I can do it Dani just relax." She nodded and leaned down kissing her little mans forehead whispering how she loved him before letting Coop take him upstairs to the nursery.

Mick made his way inside an open back door to the club and towards the sound of clanking glasses. He saw the bartender, a good looking man around 25 with neatly cut and gelled hair and white smile, "How'd you get in here?"

Mick flashed his smile, "My names Mick St. John. I'm a Private Investigator and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Look man I've already told the cops all I know."

Mick hid his surprise, "I'm not working for the police. If you could tell me what you told them I'd appreciate it," Mick held up a fifty.

The man looked at the money then took it slipping it into his pocket, "Look do you know how many people are in here each night?"

"I'm sure a lot of people come in here," Mick was trying to figure out what the police were doing here. "Why don't you tell me what you told the police?"

"Okay, no I don't remember seeing that girl. I'm sorry she was found dead with our stamp on her hand but like I said the faces all blurred together."

Mick took the picture of Zira out of his pocket and showed it to the man, "Is this the girl?"

The bartender looked at it his eyes going wide, "Z? Hello no. Wait, did something happen to Z?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. She's missing. Who are the police looking for?"

The bartender set the rack of glasses he had picked up down, "I don't remember her name, she was hot. You could check the papers they said she was murdered last night."

"What can you tell me about this girl?" Mick held his picture of Zira.

Bartended shrugged, "Not much she was fun. We hooked up once or twice, she liked to party. She could work a room like a pro, when I stopped seeing her around I just assumed she moved on to another joint."

Mick nodded slipping his picture back in his pocket, "Thank you for your time."

The man shook his head and went back about his work muttering, "Whatever man."

Mick made his way back out the way he came pulling out his phone to call Beth, "Beth are you okay?"

Beth was trying to talk through her fit of giggles, "I'm fine, we're fine Mick."

"You sound…strained."

"That's because we were laughing very hard." Beth shook her head as she got up from playing with Kayla, "I'll be right back sweetie I have to talk to Mick for a moment."

"Hi Mr. Mick," Kayla shouted.

Mick grinned, "Tell my angel hi for me."

Beth did and then made her way to the kitchen out of earshot, "What is it Mick?"

"I need you to call one of your connections, I need to know about a murder from last night. I don't know much just that she was young, and from the bartenders point of view 'hot', she would have had a stamp for the club on her."

"Do you think it's Zira?"

"No it's not her. He did know her though, but while I'm here I'm going to look into this. It might be related, I'm going to swing by and see if Guillermo or Terrance is on shift so I can see the body."

"I'll make some calls and see what I can get. While you're there go ahead and pick up our order please."

Mick smiled, "Of course baby. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll call you right back."

"Love you," Mick ended the call. As he texted Guillermo to make sure he was on shift.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27:  Same Side

**Chapter 27: Same Side**

Mick made his way down to the morgue having texted Guillermo to confirm he was working and the coast was clear. As he stepped inside Guillermo looked up from his desk and gave a wave, "So how's the suburban life treating you?"

Mick's face went from serious to grinning like an idiot in record time, "It's terrific man. You have no idea. Beth is doing so good with her turning and with the whole change in lifestyles. I know she wants to help more with cases but she is also enjoying bonding with Kayla who is the most precious little girl I've ever seen."

Guillermo was shaking his head laughing when Mick finished, "You really do love this."

"I never thought I would have a family, not after Coraline took that away. Now I have a wife who loves me and a little girl to love and care for."

"I'm happy for you man, I really am." He gave Mick's shoulder a pat, "So what is it you need today? I'm sure you didn't come to the morgue to tell me about your family."

"A girl that was murdered, would have been attractive with a stamp for Dark Moon on her."

Guillermo frowned, "Which one?"

"There's more than one?"

"Seven so far, five girls, two guys they all have the club stamp."

"Are they're attacks related?"

"Detective Davis didn't think so, it's a hot spot so it could just be a coincidence."

"That's an awful lot for a coincidence."

Guillermo went over to the draws and pulled out the body, "This is the girl they brought in early this morning. The reason he doesn't think they're related is that nothing matches besides the stamp. Between guys and girls, shot, stabbed, chocked, it's all over the place."

Mick leaned over the body and tried to scent something of her attacker but got nothing. "Did you pick up anything on any of the other bodies?"

Guillermo shook his head, "Nope sorry man. That isn't my forte I just do my job. Some of them had a brief vamp scent on them but they were at a club so that would explain that."

"Get me what you can on the victims, I'm going to look into it. It may be related to my missing girl, it may not but if this is the work of the same sicko they need to be stopped."

"I'll give you what I got but aren't you buddy buddy with Talbot now? Why don't you just ask him?"

Mick grinned, "I have Beth making some calls to see what she can find out from her sources there. She made friends while working there."

Guillermo grinned, "She is good at making friends Mick. So while you're here do you want your order?"

"Please, also Beth would like some B- if you have a bag or two."

G grinned, "Little one is breaking off from your…tastes is she?"

"She's still experimenting."

Guillermo walked over to the freezer and pulled out a few bags of the normal shoving it into Mick's leather bag along with a couple bags of B- for Beth as requested. "Here you go man. I'll send you what I got as soon as I can."

"Thanks man."

Beth made Kayla lunch and sat her at the table, "I'll be right in the other room Kayla, I just have to make a couple of phone calls to help Mr. Mick out, okay."

Kayla nodded, "I'll eat, thank you for making my MacCheese, it's yummy."

Unable to resist that little grin Beth leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome sweetie. If you need anything just call."

Just inside the other room as she started to dial the phone Beth's fingers stopped as she heard Kayla whisper softly to herself, "Ms. Beth…Mommy…Mom…" Her eyes began to water hearing Kayla playing with and testing the words, she wanted to dial Mick and squeal in delight but she couldn't. Now she had to get the information and she wouldn't get ahead of herself just yet, besides Mick didn't know she was testing the words yet, so they would just wait until she was ready for them to know.

Biting her lip softly she dialed Carl's number, "Davis."

"Hey Carl it's Beth," she smiled hearing the familiar sounds of him being handed his bag from his favorite spot, Yuca's Hut where they thank him by name.

"Beth, how is everything?"

"Life is good, really good. Listen the reason I called is that we're working on a case and I was hoping you might give some insight."

Carl snorted, "Straight to business as usual."

"You know me," Beth could hear him opening his food on the other end with her vamp hearing.

"Yeah, yeah no promises. What case?"

"Young pretty girl, murdered last night with a stamp for Dark Moon on her hand."

"What's your interest in the case?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "We're looking for a missing girl. She's not the one but the girl we're looking for had been going to that club a lot before she disappeared."

"We don't know much. She was stabbed in the chest a few times, no sexual assault, her wallet was in her purse so we don't have anything really."

"Can I get her name?" She could hear Carl grunt his disapproval as he took a mouthful. "Come on Carl you know we're on the right side; just trying to find a missing girl for her worried parents."

"Fine, but if you find anything out this girl you let me know directly, I don't want you and Mick rushing into something dangerous."

"Of course Carl," Beth looked over her shoulder to the kitchen as she said it checking on Kayla feeling bad for lying to Carl.

"Name was Alice Crawford, look I'm eating so I'll forward you what I can to your phone when I'm done."

"Thanks Carl, you're the best."

"Just remember that when I ask for your help someday."

"Always, bye," she grinned. "Enjoy your Cochinita Pibil." Before he could comment about her knowing what he was eating she disconnected the call and headed into the kitchen with Kayla who was just finishing up her plate. "All done?"

"Can I have some more please?"

"Sure," Beth took her plate over and got her some more. "Eat up and then we'll read a book."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28:  Irrational Reaction

**Chapter 28: Irrational Reaction**

Seth made his way up to his sisters door happy to keep her company. Coop had called to tell him he had to go back into work but he didn't want her left alone in case she needed anything so he had called Seth to come help. Danielle opened the door holding little Lucas, "Come on in. But for the record I don't need a babysitter." 

Seth grinned as he shut the door behind him, "I know you don't sis but cut the man a break he's trying to make things easier for you."

"I know, I know he has been amazing."

Seth sat down on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table, "Besides I wanted to come visit my sister and nephew anyways."

Danielle sat beside him using her foot to push his off the table as she raised her eyebrow at him. He smirked but didn't put his feet back up instead holding out his arms, "Can I hold him?"

As she leaned over she placed Lucas into his uncle's arms, still happily cooing and looking around. "So how has everything been with you?"

Seth grinned, "Great. Actually there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while but…I didn't want to stress you out."

Danielle's smile dropped, "What?"

Seth grinned, "It's nothing bad I just didn't want you to freak out is all." He noticed she slightly relaxed and leaned back a bit bracing herself he told himself, "I know about your friends."

Tilting her head to the side she looked at him, "My friends?"

"Yeah you know your vampire friends."

The color drained from her face and he eyes went wide as she stammered, "I….I don't know….vampires….they don't….I don't know what you're talking about."

Seth grinned, "Don't worry sis it's fine. I know about them all, and they know I know everything is fine."

Trying to comprehend this new information she shook her head running her hand through her hair, "When…how did you find out?"

"A little while ago, just before your wedding. I didn't want to tell you I knew and stress you out while you were pregnant."

She gave a small smile at his sweet thought considering how she was reacting now, "How?"

Seth looked away for a minute looking down to the happy baby in his arms before meeting her eyes once more, "Allie."

"How does she kno….OH MY GOD SHE'S A VAMPIRE!"

Seth shook his head and nodded, "Yeah…she is."

Before his sister could say anything he wanted to get this out, "She's been great. We started dating as you know and as things progressed she had to tell me. She wanted to tell me so I wouldn't freak out if I you know felt a fang when we were kissing or something. I was in shock at first, I couldn't believe it but she's still the Allie I knew before I found out. Your friends are still your friends, so what does it matter if their a little different."

Danielle grinned thinking about her brother being so level headed. Her eyes went to Lucas who started to fuss but quieted as soon as Seth moved him around and that's when Danielle saw it. "Seth…what…she bit you!"

Seth looked to his arm and saw the almost healed marks from her bite, "Of course."

Danielle shook her head, "No, this isn't going to happen."

"What?"

"She can't…you're not a meal ticket Seth. I can't believe she would do this. You need to stay away from her."

Seth looked at his sister confused and annoyed. She had know about vampires for how long now and been friends with them but he has a girlfriend he cares about a lot and she suddenly has a problem with vampires, "I will not. What is your problem Danielle?"

Lucas began to fuss again hungry and tired, "I have to feed Lucas."

Seth turned his upset eyes down to his nephew who softened his mood considerable, "Go to mommy little guy. Uncle Seth loves you." He handed him over to Danielle as she stood up.

"I'll be down after I feed him and put him down for a nap." Seth didn't say anything just nodded as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey baby," Mick answered the phone seeing that beautiful picture of his girls.

"Mick I got what I can on that girl you wanted; I'll forward what I found."

Mick smiled knowing his Beth could find something, "You're wonderful. I'm actually on my way home now if you want to just show me when I get there."

"Find anything?"

"Lots," Mick confirmed. "It leaves more questions than answers but I'll explain when I get there. Is our girl getting ready for a nap?"

"Shortly she just finished lunch and is washing up now. We're going to read a little bit first."

"I'll see you shortly baby.

Jean smiled at Tess and Gina as she handed each a spare set of keys to the clinic happy to have found more people who could open for her so soon. She had worked with them in the old clinic and since Josef had started this and created full time staff positions she was happy to have people she already knew and trusted. She would be sleeping in with Josef sooner than she thought, "I'm so glad you girls decided to make the move over here."

Tess looked around, "This place is amazing. I used to volunteer my time now I'm getting paid to do something I love this is great."

Gina nodded, "She's right. Plus the perks that came with the job…you got yourself one great man Jean."

Jean smiled at the girls knowing she would be blushing if she could, "Josef is wonderful."

"Wonderful…girl he is perfect. So when's this wedding going on anyways?"

Jean looked up as a knock sounded on the door and the main fulltime receptionist stuck her head in, "Sorry to interrupt but the contractor your 10 o'clock appointment is here."

"Oh of course, I'm coming now." Jean stood and looked at her two girls again, "Thank you so much again I know I can count on you."

Tess and Gina stood with her ready to get back to their offices so they could start helping people. Tess was closet to Jean and just as they walked out whispered, "We'll finish that talk later."

Jean glanced back at Tess and Gina and gave them a grin before heading out to meet with one of Josef's lawyers to sign some papers and make a few more changes. She knew the girls were curious about her wedding since seeing her ring; always asking her what plans she had made just before she could change the subject. Pushing those thoughts aside she made her way out to greet the new lawyer Josef had hired.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29:  Partners

**Chapter 29: Partners**

When Danielle came down the stairs Seth was pacing back and forth on the living room floor. She cleared her throat as she made her way to him, "Seth I—"

"No save it," his tone was hard. "I'm not going to let you sit here and bad talk my girl. You were all for us being happy, you liked her remember now she's a vampire and suddenly she's not good enough. That's bullshit sis and you know it. Your friends are vampires, does that bother you? No you don't care but my girlfriends a vampire and now it's different."

Seth paced towards the door, "I love you Danielle, you're the only family I have; you and Lucas but I won't let you try to interfere. I've called Coop and let him know I couldn't stay, I'll talk to you another time." He opened the door, "Tell Lucas I love him."

With that he walked out the door leaving Danielle staring after him with her mouth open. Tears brimmed her eyes as she made her way to the couch, he baby brother had just walked out on her. Unable to think of anything else to do she reached for her phone and dialed Jean.

"Hello," Jean answered her phone.

"Jean, it's Danielle…" Jean could hear her sniffling, "…I need to talk. Are you busy?"

Jean looked at her watch, she should stay longer she had planned on starting to see and talk with the women today. Her decision was made in a nanosecond, her friend needed her, "I'm free Danielle what's wrong? Are you and Lucas okay?"

"Lucas is fine, I'm…can you come over?"

"I'm on my way from the clinic."

Danielle hung up the phone and straightened herself up not wanting to look like a wreck when Jean showed up. She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea to help calm her nerves as she thought over what had happened and how she was going to fix it.

Mick came in the house closing his eyes and listening, trying to tell if Kayla was already down for her nap. Hearing Beth's voice reading to her and Kayla's steady heartbeat he knew she had. With vampire speed and grace Mick made his way up the stairs leaning in the door frame of Kayla's room where Beth was sitting on the steps reading and stroking the little head on the pillow beside her.

Beth looked up at him and winked her voice trailing off in the story as she leaned down and kissed Kayla's forehead before slipping down the steps silently. Mick met her at the beds edge and reached in to touch her cheek before taking Beth in his arms and walking with her out shutting the door softly behind them.

"She was out pretty fast," Beth leaned her head on his shoulder. "I didn't tell her you were on your way home though she never would have went to bed."

Mick grinned, "How are things going?"

"Good I have all the information I could get on that murdered girl from Carl."

Turning her to face him Mick cupped her face in his hands, "I mean with Kayla. Are you still worried she won't accept you?"

Tears brimmed Beth's eyes as she shook her head no, "I was wrong Mick. I think it's just taking time."

Mick kissed her eyes softly, "She tried to say it today, she tried to say mommy. It wasn't until I left the room and she thought I couldn't hear but she tried it."

"See baby you worried about it and she loves you."

Beth nodded as she leaned forward and kissed his lips deciding to keep quiet about Kayla also testing out daddy wanting him to have that moment of amazement that she felt. "Now let's get to work on the case while she's asleep."

"Tell me what Carl gave you," Mick sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table where Beth's laptop had been.

Beth sat down and opened up her laptop, "Her name was Alice Crawford, she was 24, blonde hair, green eyes, 5'11, beautiful but you saw her so know that."

"Yes I saw the body."

"Let's see what else, she was stabbed in the chest five times with a circular object with a blunt tip, no sexual assault, she wasn't robbed still had everything on her. The police don't have much."

"Where was she found?"

Beth hit a few keys bringing up the information Carl had forwarded her, "In front of her apartment by a neighbor."

"No witness saw the body dump?"

Beth shrugged, "Nope." She turned to him, "What did you find? You said more questions than answers so what does that mean?"

Mick grinned over at his little investigator, "This isn't the only body. There are a bunch of bodies with the club stamp on their hands. Nothing matches, different style of killing, different physical types, only thing linking them is the stamp."

"But you think there may be something too it?"

"I don't believe in coincidence like this."

Beth reached for her phone and started to text Carl, "Maybe I can get Carl to send me the information he has on the other murders."

Mick kissed her temple, "So no updates to her MyFace?"

Beth started to giggle, "Mick I love how old fashioned you are sometimes but these are things you're going to have to keep up with doing what we do. It's MySpace, and Facebook."

"That's what I have you for now," he grinned.

Beth sent the text to Carl and looked back to Mick, "Okay I'll bring you into the new world but no there has been no status updates. That in itself is odd, before she was updating her status all the time at least four times a day. I'll keep monitoring her accounts but if you think something is going on at this club maybe we should check it out. A couple out for a good time and I'll get to use my perpetual vampire cool."

Mick grinned ear to ear, "Sounds good baby but we can't."

"Why…" the reason dawned on her, "I'm horrible I completely forgot."

Mick pulled her close, "You're not horrible Beth. This is an adjustment you're used to jumping right in. Don't worry you will be again. I'm sure Josef and Jean would love to have her come visit if—"

"No Mick I don't want to keep moving her back and forth like this so often. I don't want it to seem like we are shipping her off when we are tired of her."

"I wasn't suggesting that baby." Mick thought for a moment, "Maybe someone could come over and babysit. Normal couples have a babysitter so they can go out right?"

Beth grinned, "Because we're the perfect example for normal." Mick leaned forward and kissed her nose. "I'll make some calls."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30:  New Prospective

**Chapter 30: New Prospective**

Making his way down town back to his apartment Seth thought about what had just happened. He had just blown up at his sister. He knew he shouldn't have over reacted but he couldn't help it, the over powering anger at hearing how hypocritical she was acting over his Allie was insane. He started to make his way to Alyssa's so he could talk to her about it but changed his mind, deciding instead to head home not wanting to upset her with his sisters sudden criticism.

He made his way in the door slamming it shut behind him making his way for the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. As he drank the bottle down he felt her presence and turned around slowly, "What are you doing here?"

Alyssa gave him a small smile as she held the robe tightly around her, "I was planning on surprising you."

Seth set the empty bottle aside and walked over to her, "I'm very surprised." He gave her a genuine smile, seeing her had brightened his mood substantially. "What were you going to do to surprise me?"

Alyssa shook her head, "What's wrong? You're upset, even if I couldn't feel it the slamming door and way you stomped in here made it clear."

"Just had a fight with my sister," he shrugged.

She wasn't buying it, "That's it?"

"We've never fought before," he added honestly.

Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tight letting his head rest in her hair breathing in her scent, "You two are family. You'll work this out. Siblings always fight at one point or another," she pulled back giving him a smile.

He returned the smile half heartedly, "I guess you're right."

When she pulled back she winked at him, "Of course I'm right. I am very wise."

Seth smiled but he eyes followed down her body to the sexy little thing she was wearing under the robe that had fallen open. "I like this," he reached out and cupped her breast through the material letting his thumb caress her nipple causing her breath to hitch.

Pulling back from him quickly Alyssa gave him a smile, "Give me a minute I want you to get the full effect."

Seth groaned making her giggle. She took off down the hall. As he waited to be called in for his surprise Seth took his vibrating phone out of his pocket seeing Danielle's number he turned it off and set it on the counter. He was not about to let her tell him that this was wrong. She was the only girl who didn't shy away from him after knowing the truth, like he was a freak of nature, how could he do that to her. She accepted him and made him happy, he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him not even his sister.

As Jean made her way up to Danielle's door her phone started to ring before she quickly silenced it. She would see who it was later. Danielle came to the door looking much calmer than she had sounded on the phone, "Thanks for coming."

Jean came in giving her friend a hug, "What happened?"

Danielle walked over to the couch and took a seat, "I had a fight with Seth."

Jean rested her hand on Danielle's knee, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears started to form in her eyes again, "He just stormed out."

"What made him storm out?"

Danielle gave Jean a brief rundown of the conversation that quickly turned into a fight. Jean had pulled her hand back into her own lap as she listened to Danielle rant about how her brother was dating a vampire, a vampire who was biting him. Jean knew all about Seth and Alyssa, she knew Danielle liked the girl and encouraged the relationship, she also knew she would probably be a little surprised to find out she was a vampire but never thought she would react like this.

When Danielle had finished Jean was silent for a moment before she asked the main question, "Why does it bother you?"

"What do you mean? Why does it bother me that she's eating him like a snack?"

Jean felt her face tighten, "That's not what it's like." 

Realization dawned on Danielle's face, "I didn't mean you Jean."

"No you meant vampires right? Danielle I'm a vampire, Beth, Candice, we are all vampires but you seem to like us. You don't think we're dangerous people who hurt people."

"You're different?"

"How so? Mick, David, Josef, they all would 'snack' on us before. It's part of being in an intimate relationship with a human and a vampire. You know this Danielle, we used to talk about it all the time in our girl nights. You know it's not snacking, it feels damn good and I know for a fact Alyssa really cares about him and your brother has given his total consent for it."

Tears fell down her cheeks, "But he's my baby brother."

Understanding washed over Jean, "But he's not a baby Danielle. He's a grown man."

Danielle looked down at her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I know…it's just so hard. He will always be my little brother. When I saw those marks I couldn't help but see him small and fragile in that hospital bed."

Jean moved her hand to Danielle's, "I understand but he's not that boy any more." When Danielle looked up Jean grinned, "He's grown up to be a great young man. You can't tell him how to live his life."

Danielle simply nodded unable to say anything. Jean squeezed her hands, "It'll be okay."

"I have to call him," Danielle started to stand up but Jean wouldn't release her hands.

"You might want to give him some time to calm down. Besides what will you say when he asks you how you feel about him and Alyssa? You know he will ask."

Danielle shook her head, "You're right. I don't know what to say yet."

"When you do talk just be honest with him but try to keep in mind he likes her."

"I will. Thank you so much Jean, I was going crazy." She let out a laugh, "I was planning on asking you to make her leave him alone."

Jean looked taken aback, "What?"

"Josef is really intimidating but he listens to you. I thought if you asked him he could make her leave him alone."

Jean gave a tight smile, "Josef is Alyssa's sire." Just like that Jean could finally fill her in on everything she had missed. Danielle was shocked and saddened that Jean hadn't been able to come to her with this but understood her reasoning. Clearly given how she was handling finding out her brother was dating a vampire that was a good idea.

By the time they finished catching up Jean could hear Lucas starting to stir before the baby monitor. She left Danielle to go take care of her little one just as Coop was walking in having received Seth's message a bit late. Jean was slightly worried her telling Danielle about her mishap with Alyssa had only made her dislike her more even after she assured her it was a mistake and that Josef was totally in love with her and Alyssa was interested in Seth. She hoped Coop could help ease her worries.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31: Babysitter Found

***Sorry for the extended delay everyone. Real life had some complications. My best friend's husband killed himself so I have been helping her as best as I can. Plus what little time I had to focus on writing wasn't coming out how I wanted it too. But things are settling down some and my muse has started to work again. Sorry again for the delay and hope you all will stick with me and enjoy.***

**Chapter 31: Babysitter Found**

Unable to reach Jean Beth decides to call uncle Josef. Finding he was in a meeting she let out a sigh, she knew Danielle and Coop had their hands full with baby Lucas and wouldn't ask them. Her only other option was Candice and David but knew neither knew anything about putting Kayla to bed.

Still she dialed, it couldn't hurt to ask. "Hey Beth," Candice answered happily.

"Hey Candice, I was wondering...do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, why?"

Beth bit her lip, "Mick and I are working on a case. More Mick with me doing the online tracking but anyways we have a lead. She talked about a certain club a lot before she disappeared and we want to check it out but..."

Candice gave an understanding "Ahhhh...so you need someone to watch Kayla so you can go too?"

"Pretty much."

"I'd love to come and sit with her."

"Are you sure?"

Candice gave a laugh, "I'm sure Beth. I'd love to spend some time with her. Are you stocked up if I need a snack?"

"We are Mick just picked up some more today."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at what 8-9?"

"9 and I'll make sure everything is ready to go."

Candice let out a squeal as David came up behind her almost dropping her phone. Hitting him in the arm she laughed, "I have to let you go Beth but I'll see you later."

She disconnected and looked at David, "I'm babysitting tonight."

David raised his eyebrow, "So...think you can sneak me in so we can make out on the couch?"

Candice giggled and pushed him back, "Depends on if you behave until then."

Beth made her way up the stairs just in time to see Mick come out of the freezer room shutting it securely behind him. "Candice is going to come over at nine."

Mick raised his eyebrow, "Candice?"

Beth stopped just short of his arms, "What?"

Mick shook his head, "Nothing I just thought it would be Josef and Jean. As hard ass as he appears he is a sucker for our little girl."

Beaming at something so simple, 'our girl' made her smile, "Well he was in a meeting and Jean didn't answer."

Mick pulled Beth into his arms, his hands skimming over her hips as he lifted her easily into his arms his mouth finding hers. Beth sighed happily parting her lips for his questing tongue allowing him to deepen the kiss. Mick pulled back as his hands kneaded her shapely ass, "Are you going to wear that black dress?"

Beth grinned, "Nope, I have something special."

"Special," Mick raised his brow.

Kissing him softly before releasing her legs from around him she laughed, "You haven't seen half my wardrobe."

Chuckling Mick gave her bottom one last pat before he released her, "I'm sure of that but I love the surprise."

Beth walked into the closet winking at him over her shoulder. Mick shook his head as he headed out of their room and down stairs to work on his files until Kayla woke up and he could spend some time with her before they went to the club.

Finishing early Josef decided to stop by the clinic and see how things were going and see his Jean. Surprised to find she had left in a hurry he called her cell, "Hey baby." Her voice was like a cool silk shirt on his skin.

"Jean, love, I finished early and stopped by to see you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Danielle needed me so I cut out early. I was on my way home now if you want to meet you somewhere."

"I'll see you at home, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Until then," Jean slipped her phone back in her purse as she got on the PCH and headed home ready to talk to Josef about everything including the good news that she could sleep in again.

Coop made his way inside unsure what to expect, Seth had sounded very upset when he called but wouldn't tell him anything more than he couldn't stay and he was sorry. He found Danielle sitting on the couch watch Lucas in his little play pin. He made his way over and picked up Lucas giving him a big kiss before setting him back down making his way over to his wife.

Kissing her cheek he took her hand, "What happened with Seth?"

Danielle looked into his eyes, "We had a fight."

Seth pulled her into a hug, "I know that must be hard for you. You two have always been so close, what did you fight about?"

Taking comfort in his calming presence she sighed, "Alyssa is a vampire." Coop pulled back to look at her, "Yep he knows about vampires, has for a while. She told him all about them."

Coop pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "What did you fight about?"

Danielle looked down unable to meet his kind caring eyes knowing she had overreacted. Pulling her face back up towards him he kissed her lips softly, "Tell me."

Releasing a deep sigh she told him everything. How she had told him to stay away from her, how she felt seeing him with marks on him, her baby brother. Danielle told him about his storming out and calling her a hypocrite, how she was a mess and how she called Jean with the intention of asking her ask Josef to make her stay away. Everything came pouring out, her fear she had lost her brother, hurt her best friend by acting like vampires were so horrible, and all he did was listen and sooth her.

After everything was out and she was curled up into his arms on the couch as he stroked her back he spoke softly, "You two will work things out. I'm sure once you explain things to him he will understand and forgive you."

"I hope you're right," she sniffled against his chest.

Coop smiled as Lucas began to fuss, "I think someone is feeling left out." He got up and picked up his son, "Do you want to cuddle with us son? You want to come sit with mommy and daddy?" Danielle wiped her tears away as she watched him bring Lucas back to his seat and sat pulling her back to him. She felt everything would be okay.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32:  Heading Out

**Chapter 32: Heading Out**

Alyssa was getting dressed and ready to head back to her place as Seth watched her. "I wish you didn't have to go." They had spent the afternoon making love on and off cuddling in-between.

Smiling she turned to face him as she finished buttoning her blouse, "Me too."

"This is the only draw back I see. I don't know what her problem is."

"Who's problem?"

Seth rolled back onto his back letting out a sigh, "It's nothing."

Not liking his new found closed off response she plopped down beside him on the bed, "Seth, please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's Danielle."

"What did you two fight about?"

Seth looked into her almond shaped eyes, "You."

Blinking quickly her mouth opened, "Me?"

Seth sat up pulling her hands into his, "Yeah I told her I knew about vampires and all. I told her you told me and she flipped out on me." Releasing an exasperated breath he shook his head squeezing her hands, "She went on about you snacking on me and that I had to stay away from you."

Still in shock by his words she manages, "She wants you to stay away from me?"

"Yeah how hypocritical is that? She's your biggest fan and suddenly she finds out you're a vampire, just like the rest of her friends and suddenly you aren't good enough." Seth released one of her hands and wrapped it around her pulling her close. "I'm not going to stay away from you."

Alyssa snuggled into his embrace as her mind tried to process the facts. She knew Danielle would be shocked or surprised but never did she think she would try to make him stay away from her. She had close friends that were vampires; she never thought that would matter. To find she was suddenly disliked for this hurt, "Why?"

"I'm my own person, not a child she can boss around. She doesn't run my life."

Alyssa pulled herself together enough to look up at him, "Why does she dislike me?"

Seth shrugged, "Hell if I know and I don't really care."

Looking into his eyes she knew she didn't want to leave. "Do you want to come over?"

Seth grinned down, "I'd love to but don't you need freezer time?"

She knew she did but she wanted to stay in bed with him, happy. "I can skip a night."

Seth smiled up, "Will you be okay?"

"It's not necessary we made due before freezers."

"Then why?"

She smiled, "It makes me feel more rested faster."

"Then stay here, we're already in bed."

Alyssa bit her lip, "I can't...I need...a meal." Seeing the open invitation in his eyes she patted his cheek, "No I can't take much from you at once."

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed," He leaned forwarded and kissed her before getting out of bed.

Mick was dressed and downstairs playing his guitar for Kayla while Beth got ready for the club. He was in his simple navy blue button up and dark jeans with his perpetual cool as always. He looked up from the end of his song hearing the click of Beth's heels coming down the steps. His mouth fell open as he watched her descend the steps looking like a sexy goddess in a blue halter dress stopping high on her thigh clinging to her womanly curves as her long blonde hair cascading down her back in soft waves, a beautiful blue pendant hung low over the front of the dress drawing the eye in.

Beth's soft pink lips turned up seeing his expression, just the one she had hoped to have on him. She made her way down to rest of the steps and over to where they were sitting Kayla turning from Mick to look, "Oh you look really pretty."

Beth kneeled down and gave her a hug, "Thank you very much Kayla."

They had already explained to Kayla that Candice would come over and sit with her tonight while they went out on a date but that they would be back later in the night and would be home before she woke up. She was fine with it and happy to see Aunt Candice again so she could show her the new things she had done with her room. They had made sure she already had her bath and was almost ready for bed, conceding to let her stay up a till 9:30 so she could say good night to them and talk to Aunt Candice for a little while.

Mick set his guitar down as he stood up his eyes hungrily looking over every inch of her body as she stood back up. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her neck whispering in vamp tones, "You're trying to kill me."

Beth ran her hands up his chest and whispered back, "Good thing you're indestructible."

Giving her a soft kiss he pulled back and looked to Kayla who was watching them with a smile on her face. "You loves each other lots and lots."

Kissing again they both smiled, "Yes we do." They bent down together and pulled her into their embrace and each kissed one of her cheeks, "And we love you lots and lots too."

Kayla was giggling when the door bell rang, "Aunt Candice is here." Beth walked with her over to the door letting her check the monitor and unlock the door like a big girl.

Candice bent down right away to pick little Kayla up into her arms giving her a big hug, "Are you happy to see me?"

Kayla was nodding, "Yes, yes comes in."

Candice came inside looking Beth up and down giving her a wink, "So what are we going to do tonight?"

Kayla wiggled down to the floor, "I want to show you my room, I has more pictures up…then I can read to you…and play with the dolls…and—"

"Go to bed on time," Mick interrupted in a sweet but strong voice. Kayla's bottom lip turned downward for a minute before she nodded her head.

Candice knelt down beside her, "It's okay we have to save things for next time."

"Okay," she said still looking down at the floor.

Mick kept his eyes on her, it was so hard for him to deny her anything. She was such an angel and wise beyond her young age sometimes it was hard to set rules. When she frowned he wanted to do anything to make her smile again, but he held himself in check and stuck to the rules he and Beth had come up with. She didn't have many, she was already so good so they had to stick to a few.

"Why don't you say good night to Mick and Beth and then we go see your new pictures."

Kayla nodded and walked over to Beth giving her a hug, "Good night."

Beth hugged her tight, "Night sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too," she added letting Beth go and skipping over to Mick. "Good night," she gave him a hug too.

"Sleep tight," Mick picked her up and swung her around in the air making her giggle needing to see a smile on her face before he left. "We'll see you in the morning sweetie, love you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Love you…" Unable to finish her thought out loud Mick smiled and sat her down as she ran to Candice, "Comes on let me show you."

Candice grinned as she followed Kayla's lead, "You two have a good time."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33:  Blind Explorations

**Chapter 33: Blind Explorations**

Jean pulled into the garage just as Josef was getting out of his Porsche coming over to open her door for her. Kissing him softly Jean draped her arms over his shoulders as he encircled her waist, "How's Danielle?"

Josef pulled Jean into the house, "She's better. She found out Alyssa's a vampire."

"So what problem is it of hers?"

Jean looked at Josef raising her brow, "The little fact that her little brother is dating her." She gave a smile, "She still sees him as her baby brother, not the man he is now, she got a bit freaked and they had a fight."

"Allie would never hurt him," Josef defended his turn. Seeing the way Jean looked down when he stuck up for Allie he knew she was still a slightly sore topic he amended, "I make sure my turns are good pillars of our society, none more than you my dear."

"Yes wouldn't want anyone to damage your reputation," Jean teased.

"Reputation is important for someone like me."

"I know Uncle Josef," she kissed his lips. "I missed Beth's call when I was with Danielle she wanted to see if one of us could come sit with Kayla so she and Mick could go out."

Josef let out a breath, "Let us hurry with our meal then."

"We don't have to, when she couldn't get either of us she called Candice."

Josef pulled Jean closer to him pressing his hard body to her soft curves, "Then I have you all to myself."

Jean moaned softly as he nipped at her neck, "It appears you do. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I think actions speak louder than words…" Josef lifted her into his arms rubbing the proof of his desire against her hips.

"Show me," she breathed pulling him tighter into her as her legs wrapped around him.

They were up the stairs and in the bedroom in mere seconds, Jean felt the softness of their bed beneath her back as Josef laid her down on it his body covering hers as his mouth continued to explore hers. Jean pulled at Josef's tie losing it as he nipped and sucked along her jaw line and neck moaning as he ground himself against her. When his tie was free Josef pulled back from his kisses to take it from her hands, a devilish smile playing on his soft lips, "Let's play a game."

Jean watched him as he ran the tie through his hands as her eyes followed. Pulling her to sit up Josef ran the silk tie across her face before settling it on her eyes slowly tying it around her eyes scenting her growing arousal knowing she was enjoying this game. Leaning into her ear Josef nipped the lobe, "When one of your senses is cut off, your others become more alert to compensate…" He trailed his lips down the column of her neck slipping her blouse down her shoulder, "Do you feel it Jean?"

"Yes," she moaned as her shirt was pulled from her. She felt her already heightened senses come to high alert ready, anticipating the next kiss, caress, the next touch.

Grinning widely Josef backed away from her to shed his clothes his eyes dancing over her body as she reached for him, "Josef…" she pouted.

"I'm here baby," clothes shed he pressed her into the bed letting her hands roam over his chest and back freely. He began to purr against her ear as he worked to undress her while her hands dipped lower grasping and stroking his swollen member.

"I love how you feel Josef," she moved her hand purposefully up and down his length as his hips moved with her. Shirt opened Jean could feel the cool air on her skin, she felt his warm breath as he moved closer sucking one of her nipples through the silk of her bra bringing it to attention. Focusing solely on the way he was making her feel, the way her body came alive under his touch, just as his body responded to her touch, evidence in her hand. "You're so hard, yet so soft Josef," her hand increased its pace.

Josef growled against her breast pulling her bra down before reaching down and stilling her hand, "You my love are going to bring this to an end sooner than I planned."

She grinned at him but allowed him to pull her hand away, "Kiss me." He did. His tongue explored her parted lips grinning as her hands he had to pull from his manhood to make things last were now pulling him deeper into the kiss tugging on his neck with eager insistence.

Taking her hands in his he removed them from his neck pinning then on either side of her head, "What do you say we get these clothes off of you?"

Jean nodded and sat up with Josef and let him pull her opened blouse off along with her bra before he pressed her back down onto the bed his mouth blazing a trail from her neck down to her breasts he had been enjoying moments ago. Once more her hands found his neck, pulling him into her as she arched against him, "Josef I need you."

His lips turned up into a grin against her taut nipple, "Yes my love. Now lets see about these slacks you have on here." His hands quickly worked them lose and slid them down her body leaving her only in a matching pair of silk panties Josef could see were wet. Her eyes still covered Josef dove between her legs kissing her right thigh before rubbing his nose over her core, "Already so wet for me Jean?"

"You're driving me mad," she responded in a moan.

"Then lets fix that shall we," quickly devastating her of her panties Josef placed his mouth to her core and let his tongue and mouth work their magic. She was so responsive to him he couldn't help but groan against her as he watched her body arch up off the bed, her hands full of sheets as she tried not to rip the blindfold off and look at him, at what he was doing to her. He worked her until she broke, hitting all of the spots he knew set her off.

As she convulsed in rapture Josef moved up her body and plunged in, her body still clutching with her first orgasm he moved slowly helping keep her at the highest point as long as possible. When she came down, if you could call it coming down, Josef was already working her body tighter and tighter determined to bring her to another orgasm with him. His lips found hers as their bodies danced in a simple yet beautiful dance of lovemaking until both were franticly thrusting for release.

Josef reached up and pulled the blindfold off seeing her icy eyes looking up at him hungry passion and love filled them, matching his own. Together they bit into each others shoulders and surrendered to their release holding tight and enjoying the taste of their mutual bliss.

After they had regained their composure and Josef rolled off of her pulling her tight to his chest he spoke, "I think you should wear my tie more often."

Jean pushed up to look at him her hair spilling over her shoulder as she reached over and grabbed the tie, "I think it's my turn now."

Josef raised an eyebrow, "You need your sleep for tomorrow my love but I promise you a rain check very soon."

"Did I forget to mention I got my team in order today? I won't be heading into the office until after noon," she grinned seeing his eyes grow mischievous.

"I think you skipped that wonderful news," he pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately. "But first I must make sure we have our full strength."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34:  Dark Moon

**Chapter 34: Dark Moon**

Mick and Beth arrived at the club checking out the line as they drove past it first before parking the Benz a couple of blocks down. Mick helped Beth out of the car, "I don't know if I want to let you inside."

Beth grinned as she smoothed out her dress, "You're so cute when you're like this."

Mick rolled his eyes and gave her that goofy grin, "I'm glad my distress is amusing to you."

Moving her arm around his waist Beth hugged herself closer to him, "How do you think I feel with you looking so sexy all the time going to places where women toss themselves at you?" She grinned up at him to show him she was okay, "I just focus on the facts. Yes you are dead sexy, but you are my dead sexy vamp and you will be coming home to me."

Shaking his head he leaned down and kissed her, "Yes I am. I get to take the sexiest girl home with me alright."

Beth pulled from him slightly to make sure her outfit was just right as they approached the door ignoring the line. Protests could be head but Mick simply handed the guy a twenty and they were let right in. Beth grinned loving it that she never had to wait in line again, "Perpetual cool has it's advantages doesn't it."

"Oh yes a real curse it is," Beth teased as they made their way to the bar.

Mick didn't see the bartender he had questioned around and relaxed, it would be easier if the employees were spreading around like gossip that he was a PI. Beth took a seat on a stool and ordered herself an apple martini while Mick ordered a Scotch positioning himself just over Beth's shoulder. Beth turned to him smiling seductively, "Buy a girl a drink?"

Leaning into her he grinned, "Anything the lady desires."

"Remember you said that later," she warned.

They sipped their drinks and scoped out the place. It was the typical scene, everyone from freshmen in college to business professionals all dressed to kill and having a good time. The music was typical club music, good beat and easy to move to ran by a DJ who sat in the raised booth with girls frolicking around.

Men were leering across the room at Beth causing a growl in Mick's chest. Beth pressed her hand against his chest and looked into his eyes telling him to simmer down they were just silly men. Reaching around her Mick pulled her from the bar stool so her body slid down his, "Dance with me."

Beth grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Pulling her through the crowd Mick kept her away from as many men as possible, something that didn't go unnoticed by Beth. She loved it when he was so protective, it made her feel even more desirable than normal. When they found a spot on the dance floor Mick pulled her body close as his arms wrapped around her, her hips started to sway to the music as she moved against him. They were supposed to be working, checking the place out but for one dance they decided to enjoy themselves and let go.

After the song ended Mick kept his arms around her as his lips found hers in a hungry passion filled kiss that demanded nothing less than equal demand. Beth pulled back purring, "I've missed this Mick."

He gave her a grin and started to pull them back to the bar, "What is it you've missed?"

Sitting on the bar stool once more she turned to face him, "Dancing with you. The way you try to keep me from other men's eyes; even right now while we're working."

Mick thought about her words, he did enjoy their family time as much as he knew she did this wasn't a complaint on that just simply enjoying something else as well. Knowing he hadn't tried taking her out since her turning for anything other than adjustment and testing made him feel like he was neglecting his beautiful wife, even if she would never say it. She loved him and their time together in or out but he would make more of an effort to take her out and show her off as he knew every beauty liked.

Not telling her about his plans just yet Mick simply nodded before kissing her again this time with less demand and more exploration. When he pulled back he looked around, "I don't see anything unusual about this place."

"I agree, nothing that screams serial killer."

Mick shook his head, she could be so blunt and to the point sometimes. "I love you."

Beth grinned, "Why don't we go find a nice dark booth we can observe from?"

Mick once more wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and guided her through the crowd until they found a dark empty booth in the back. A waitress came over and asked if they needed anything and Mick ordered another Scotch and Beth got another apple martini. When she walked over Mick turned to Beth, "Do you think Candice got Kayla to sleep okay?"

Beth grinned as she slid her phone towards him, "She's sound asleep. Candice read to until she was deep asleep."

Mick grinned, "You're checking up?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "I was worried she wouldn't be able to sleep."

Mick leaned in and kissed her lips softly before pulling back, "So we have no idea what connection these people had just that they were here before their death. We also don't know if this has anything to do with Zira."

Beth nodded in the direction of a roped off section, "If Zira was a regular maybe she made it to the VIP section."

Mick nodded, "I'll go check it out."

Beth grinned and watched as he crossed the club to the velvet ropes with the security guard stationed wearing his nice suit and his designer shades inside. She chuckled to herself as the waitress brought their drinks as Mick came walking back unable to gain entry into the VIP section.

Sitting down with a heavy thud Mick drank his Scotch down in one gulp, "I couldn't get in."

Patting his chest Beth stood and slid past him, "Stay here I'll be back shortly." She went to walk away but turned back, "Behave."

Mick watched open mouthed as Beth sashayed over to the VIP entrance where he had just tried to gain entry and watched as she giggled her way right inside. A slow growl escaped him as he watched the men in the area checking her out but he sat still keeping his eye on her knowing she could handle herself. When she was no longer visible to him he stood up and made his way closer to the section trying to listen in but unable to hear anything distinct the music too loud to focus on anything specific.

After almost an hour Mick was becoming anxious and frustrated pacing around the club. When he saw her giggling as she left he made his way up to her wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and pulling her tight to his chest. Sensing his unease Beth let him pull her towards the back door to the alley way, "I'm fine Mick."

Looking to make sure they were alone Mick leaned in and captured her lips, scenting the other men who had been close to her, to his Beth. "I was going mad out there."

Beth grinned, "I know. I didn't mean to take so long but getting drunk men to focus on a girl who isn't there without drawing too much attention to why you're asking is a task."

Mick pulled back some, "You got something."

She raised her eyebrow, "Now husband are you doubting my abilities?" Mick shook his head, "I didn't think so, that would not be wise of you."

"What did you find out?"

"Zira was a regular, she partied with them a lot. They have been trying to call her but haven't heard anything from her. I knew a couple of them from her page, frequent commenters and such. I don't think any of them know where she is but I did find out from Lee that they talked outside of the club and she seemed happy the last time he saw her and that she talked about having plans for a change, something big."

"Lee?"

"Yes very sweet guy if not a bit slurred."

Mick couldn't help but chuckle, "How did you know you could get inside there?"

"While you were keeping the men from me I was watching who was coming and going inside and it looked like the guys were in charge letting women they found up to standards in. No offense sweetie but you would only cut in on their game."

"Then you just got them to spill everything," he kissed her softly, "You're wonderful."

She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, "I am but I'm also talented."

"In so many ways," he pulled her close. "What do you say we go home and examine some of those other talents you have, and just what you have on under this sexy thing."

Beth kissed him and walked past him a few steps before looking over her shoulder, "Who said I had anything on under it?"

With a growl Mick chased Beth down the alley way and towards their Benz.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35:  Play Time

**Chapter 35: Play Time**

The whole ride home Beth sat beside Mick in the seat kissing his neck and driving him wild with nips and dirty little things in his ear while her hands teased over his chest and through his jeans feeling his desire for her. When they pulled into the garage Mick couldn't take it anymore and after shutting off the car he quickly pulled Beth tight to him taking her lips with a fierce passion.

Beth grinned, "Let's get inside."

Mick growled, "No." With quick and sure reflexes Mick had Beth in the backseat pinned beneath him before she even knew what was happening. She started to giggle as his kisses and hands trailed down her body. Finding the bottom of her dress Mick reached his hand inside to pull her panties down only to find she wasn't wearing any, "No panties, you're a bad girl."

"I was...AGHHH" Beth lost her train of thought as Mick shoved two of his long digits into her and began to stroke her in a come hither motion. Mick kissed his way along her neck downward following the white gold chain down between her breasts pushing the fabric down to expose a taught nipple letting out a predatorily growl before taking it into his mouth.

Beth pulled at his back and arched into him, vaguely aware that Candice was just inside the house. "Mick I want you…Ahhh….I want you in me now."

Releasing her breast Mick pulled his fingers from her long enough to sit up to pull at his belt and released his straining shaft. Using his fingers slick with her juices Mick coated himself with her essence before leaning back into her pressing himself firmly against her, his tip rubbing against her swollen nub. Beth pulled him down to her lips devouring his lips in a blazing passion, urging her legs further apart on the seat urging him to give her what they both need. With a deep moan Mick thrust home filling Beth until he was buried to the hilt giving her no time to adjust before he started a fast pace she met thrust for thrust as her legs wrapped around his waist the heel of her pumps pressing into his backside. They didn't take long until they were both vamped out and nearing the edge of bliss, just before they pulled from each other's lips to find their places in the others necks biting down as her walls began to flutter around his shaft milking every drop he had to give.

Resting his head against hers Mick kept his weight on his forearms, "God I love you Beth."

"I love you too," she kissed his temple softly as he withdrew from her sitting up in the car. She started to fix her dress as best she could knowing no matter what Candice would smell their love making, "I guess we should go on inside and relieve Candice."

Mick gave her a sheepish look, "I had forgotten about her being in there. Honestly you had me so ready if we had made it out of the car I would have likely taken you on the stairs audience and all."

Beth giggled as she took his offered and hand got out steadying herself on her wobbly legs, "On the stairs, that's a new one for us I do remember under the stairs."

Mick growled, "Let's get rid of our company and we can discuss this further."

Beth opened the door connecting the house to the garage walking inside and straight to the living room to find Candice and David standing at the front door, "Well since you two decided to come inside…"

Candice jabbed David's gut with her elbow, "What he's saying is glad you had a good night, Kayla has been a doll and we're going home to have our own fun."

Beth leaned into Mick and gave Candice a wink, "Have fun you two and thank you so much."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

David gave them a wave as Candice pulled him out the front door. Mick chuckled as he went and shut it behind them locking it and setting the security system before returning to Beth, "Busted."

Mick smiled as he tugged her up the stairs, "Let's go check on our girl."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36:  Questioning Answers

**Chapter 36: Questioning Answers**

Mick had awakened Beth after only a few hours in the freezer so they could be in their bed when Kayla woke to come find them; sure enough just before 8am Kayla was pushing the door open and crawling up on the end of the bed. Mick rolled back from Beth some seeing her and waved her on up so she could lie between them. With a giggle she was between them, "Yous came back."

"Of course we did. We will always come back to you sweetie."

She nodded and looked at Beth who had woken again, "Did you have a good time with Aunt Candice?"

Kayla nodded, "She's really nice."

Beth rolled onto her back and stretched, "Why don't we go get you some breakfast?"

Kayla nodded, "Can I have a…egg thing?"

Mick grinned, "Like I made you the other day?" She nodded and he laughed, "That sweetie was an omelet, and of course I will make you one today."

"Thank you Da…thank you."

Beth stood up wiping the tear in her eye away quickly hearing her almost call Mick daddy so touching. She pulled Kayla with her while Mick stood up and reached for his robe and handing Beth hers. Kayla looked between them, "Can I have one too?"

Beth bit her lip, "Maybe we will see if Aunt Candice wants to go shopping and help us find one perfect for you."

Josef woke before Jean and lay with her wrapped in his arms stroking her back as he played with her hand on his chest entwining their fingers. Jean woke with a smile, "Good morning."

"Yes it is," Josef kissed her forehead before she leaned her head up to give him a smile and kissed him fully as the frost fell from her hair.

"What time is it?"

"Just after ten," he kissed her again.

Her eyes opened, "I have to get up."

As she started to pull away Josef held her tight, "I'd like to talk to you."

Giving him a quizzical look she asked, "Okay, can we talk over breakfast?"

Nodding his head Josef released his hold on her to slide the lid open and allowed them to get out. Dawning their robes they went to the kitchen and poured two tall glasses of B negative and had a seat at the kitchen island. "What is it Josef?"

"Last night…you seemed slightly upset. I wanted to make sure you are okay."

Smiling softly at him her heart so touched at the way he always cared and looked after her, "I was slightly hurt by Danielle's comments is all. I know she didn't mean them in a bad way or for me at all but the way she spoke of vampires it did hurt some."

"What did she say about us?"

"Not us really. She was very upset about finding out Alyssa is a vampire and that she had been…feeding from Seth. Her hormones are all over the place right now and he is her baby brother I can understand."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Jean shook her head, "I'm really fine."

Josef leaned forward and kissed he lips, "So then why don't you tell me what you have in store?"

"What do you mean?"

Josef took her left hand and traced her around her ring, "For the wedding."

Her smile fell slightly as she squeezed his hand, "I haven't made any plans Josef."

Before he could question her further one of his freshies came in carrying a phone, "Jean, sorry to interrupt but it's the clinic they said it's important."

Jean took the phone kissing Josef's check heading up the stairs as she talked so she could get ready to head in and deal with whatever had come up. Josef watched her retreating figure his face showing his confusion at what she had said; she had made no plans for their wedding. Finishing his glass he rinsed out both of their glasses and took off upstairs to get ready for work himself he had an early conference call.

Danielle sat up holding Lucas to her breast as he nursed stoking his face softly as he pulled on her breast. Coop came in stopping in the doorway to simply watch, a beautiful moment between the two most important people to him. He knew she had a lot going on with her right now and that holding their son was calming to her, he just hoped Seth would understand and they could patch things up soon.

"How's my little man?"

Danielle smiled up at him, "Very healthy appetite."

Coop came in and touched his sons head as he leaned down and kissed her lips, "Good and how are you doing?"

She sighed softly, "I tried calling Seth but it went straight to voicemail."

"Did you leave a message?"

"No, I think I'll gather my thoughts a little more and call him back after I finish nursing Lucas."

"I don't have to go into the office today; I thought maybe I would stay home for some father son time if you wanted to go see him."

"That would be great, I have some apologizes to make."

"You'll be fine, just be honest sweetie. Me and Lucas will hold down the fort."

Lucas pulled from her breast and started to coo for attention, "I think he likes the idea." Coop took Lucas so Danielle could wipe off and close up her shirt, stifling his grunt of approval at her bare breast.

"Why don't you go on and call him now, I've got little man."

Danielle stood and kissed Lucas on the forehead before kissing Coop softly on the lips, "You are wonderful. Thank you."

As she hurried out of the nursery and down to the living room she grabbed her cell phone from the counter to make the call. It rang and rang until eventually it went to voicemail, "Hi, Seth. It's Dani, I know you're probably still mad at me I don't blame you. I need to talk to you, please call me back so I can meet you. Please Seth…I need to see you….I love you."

She clicked the end button and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye. She stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse, calling an "I'll be back soon," to Coop who had started down the steps with Lucas before heading out the door.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37:  Making Amends

**Chapter 37: Making Amends**

Unable to reach Seth Danielle decided to go and see Jean first. Calling the house she found she was already headed into the clinic and made her way to the PCH to get there.

Pulling into the parking lot just beside the building Danielle got out steadying herself for the first of a few apologizes she had to make. Inside she looked around, having never been inside the clinic she had no idea what to expect but of course knowing Josef had set it up he should have expected nothing but the best. She felt the inviting and calming mood when she first walked in and she knew how perfect it was.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A nice brunette asked from behind the counter.

Danielle smiled at her, "I'm here to see Jean Larter if she's not busy."

"One moment let me see if she is with someone." She dialed the phone and waited a few, "I have a lady up front who would like to speak with you…okay I'll send her back." The woman looked up at Danielle as she hung up, "She can see you now. Come on I'll show you to her office."

Danielle followed the woman down the hallways to Jean's office and was left there to knock, "Come in."

Jean sat behind her desk with a pleasant smile on her face that turned to confusion when she saw Danielle, "What are you doing here?"

Coming in quickly and shutting the door behind her Danielle walked towards Jean, "I'm so sorry to interrupt your day again but I just had to see you…to apologize."

Jean smiled as she stood up motioning for Danielle to come with her to sit on the couch, "You never have to apologize for stopping by."

"That's not why…I came to tell you how bad I feel about what I said to you. The things I was saying about vampires and…it was wrong. I know you aren't like that, you're just normal people with special diets." She gave a laugh, "I know this, I helped Coop understand this. But yesterday I just…I saw Seth and my mind went right to the horror movies. I made him mad and then I called you and I managed to put my other foot in my mouth saying such hurtful things to my friend."

Jean put her hand on Danielle's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "I know you didn't mean anything by it sweetie."

"I didn't I swear. I don't know what happened it's like the logical part of my brain shut off. I've been so emotional, over reacting to the little things that shouldn't matter."

"Your hormones are just out of balance, they will get better. As for me, don't worry I understand you were upset and protective of your little brother."

"I was but that still isn't an excuse for hurting you. For that I apologize."

Jean smiled, "Then apologize accepted. Have you talked to Seth yet?"

Danielle shook her head, "No I tried calling him to see if he would meet me but I think he's avoiding me. I don't blame him but I don't know how to make things right if he won't talk to me."

"Just give him a little time, Seth's a good boy and he loves you he won't avoid you forever."

Danielle sighed and looked around, "The clinic is beautiful."

Looking around Jean let out a happy murmur, "He really out did himself."

"Josef's a good man and he loves you very much." Jean nodded, "So speaking of your man when is the wedding please tell me I'll have time to lose this baby roll."

"There is no wedding."

"Wait…but Josef proposed," Danielle took Jean's hand pointing to her engagement ring in confusion.

"Yes he did and it was very sweet and romantic of him but I know Josef and love him just the way he is. The gesture meant the world to me and I know he would marry me that is enough, I won't actually pull him through a wedding. We're together forever, and that is enough for me."

Danielle's phone started to ring in the now silent office and she quickly reached for it, "I have to get this."

Jean nodded, "Go ahead and I'll see you soon."

Seth watched as Allie walked around her bedroom getting ready, he himself already dressed and ready. "So you work all night?"

She looked out at him giving a frown, "Yep tonight and tomorrow night from 5pm to 5am." She looked over to his vibrating phone, "You're going to have to talk to her eventually."

"I know," Seth sighed. "I just don't want to hear what she has to say."

Allie moved over to straddle him grabbing his phone as she did, "I don't want to come between you and your sister. You need to talk to her, she's your family. Besides you have your nephew."

Seth took the phone from her hand and dialed in his voicemail and held the phone to his ear listening to her voicemail. He hit the button to erase the message and closed his phone, "She sounds upset."

"I'm sure fighting with you isn't something she is enjoying very much," Alyssa leaned her forehead against his.

Seth held her hips as he released a sigh, "Why do you care so much? I mean she wants me away from you."

"Because I know how close you two are and I know it bothers you to be fighting with her. So she doesn't like me now, it hurts I'll admit it but I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Seth kissed her lips softly, "I don't see what there is to dislike about you. I appreciate that you want us to work things out but I won't tolerate her bad mouthing you or telling me to stay away from you."

Alyssa smiled softly at him and leaned back, "For me then will you try to work it out?"

"I'll call her when I leave here."

Alyssa kissed him again and stood from his side, "Now, not to rush you out or anything but I have to get to work."

"It's not even 2 yet."

"I know but I told Tiffany I would come in early for her she has an anniversary to get ready for."

Seth stood and grabbed his shoulder bag, "Okay so I'll see you…"

Alyssa smiled grabbing her purse and cooler, "Call me and let me know how it goes with your sister."

"I will. Have a good day…night at work."

They walked out Alyssa locking the door securely behind her and to their cars before saying goodbye one last time with a sensuous kiss leaving them wanting for the next time they would see each other. As Alyssa pulled away Seth pulled out his phone and bit his lip as he dialed his sister.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38:  Forgive and Forget

**Chapter 38: Forgive and Forget**

Seth was surprised when Danielle asked him to meet her at their dinner, being what they were going to be talking about he was sure she would want this done in private. He still didn't know everything about vampires, it was a learning experience he was picking up as he went along but he knew keeping their secret was rule number one. Realizing she probably picked the place so he would be less likely to cause a scene Seth couldn't help but shake his head.

He beat her there and made his way inside to the corner booth away from the commotion. A couple of the waitresses waved and said hello telling him they'd be with him in just a minute. He took his seat as Nikita came up to him, "Been a while since I've seen your face in here."

"Yeah, been a bit busy."

She smiled, "So is your sister joining you?"

"She is," he looked out the window when the light caught the windshield of the Coop's car pulling in. "That would be here. If we could just get two sweet teas we'll see what we're in the mood for."

"Coming right up," Nikita walked over to the counter and got their drinks quickly putting two slices of lemon on each glass just how they always asked. She set down the drinks just as Danielle came to the booth looking a bit unsure and nervous.

"Give a holler when you're ready to order. Nice to see you…oh you've had the baby."

Danielle gave her a grin, "Yes he is a perfect angle."

Nikita looked up and saw one of her other customers drink was almost empty, "I hope to see pictures when you order."

After Nikita left Danielle and Seth just sat in an uncomfortable silence staring at each other. Seth reached for his drink and squeezed the two lemon slices into his then reached and grabbed one of Danielle's out of habit before pushing the pieces down with his straw. Danielle smiled at the simple routine and let out a sigh, "Hi."

"Before we get into this I just have to say I won't stand for you bad talking Allie. I don't want to fight with you but I can't take that Dani."

Danielle nodded, "I understand." Seth nodded and took a sip of his drink allowing her to have the floor. Taking a deep breath Danielle focused on what she needed to say to him, and let out the breath slowly. "I love you Seth. You're my baby brother…" seeing he was about to object she continued quickly, "…I know you're not a baby but to me…you are. I've been overreacting to things lately and I think it has to do with a hormone excess due to having Lucas. It's not an excuse I know this but it may be why I flew off the handle."

She gave him pleading eyes as she continued in a softer voice, "I like Alyssa you know I do. She has helped you in ways I couldn't but to find out she…fed from you." Danielle took a deep breath to try to keep her emotions in check.

"I wanted her too. I asked her to do it Dani. I wasn't sure about things so I went to Mick and he helped me to see things. She had given me her word not to…do it…" he looked around no one was close enough to hear but still he didn't want to say it, "…and I didn't even remember. She was very careful and makes sure to take real good care of me, never taking much and hounding me about vitamins and stuff."

"That's good to know," Danielle took a sip of her own drink.

"I really like it Dani, it feels amazing. Yeah it hurts for a second but then…it's really, really great. I thought you would know this I mean all of your friends are like her. I thought that's what girls did get together and talk about their guys, that whole thing had to have come up."

"It has and I know they've all said it was pleasurable and special, but it was you Seth." Danielle gave a weak smile, "I know you're a man now but still to me you were my only family for so long and now I have a husband and a son but Seth I will always worry about you."

Seth took his sisters hand, "You don't have to worry."

She couldn't answer that she wouldn't, she didn't want to lie to him. She knew no matter what he said she would still worry something would go wrong and he would be killed. Instead she asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

For a moment he was quite then he asked his own question, "Can you accept that I'm with Allie? Can you be nice?"

Danielle nodded, "I will try my best."

Seth frowned, "I love you Dani I do and I'm not mad at you but if we're going to get along you have to accept and be nice to her. She likes you and it hurt her feelings that you think she's not good enough, more than she'll tell me I know."

"She knows?" Danielle had thought it might be hard to see them together for a bit but she would push those feelings aside and move forward. Now Alyssa knew, that was bound to make things even more uncomfortable.

"I wasn't going to tell her, I didn't want to hurt her but she wanted to know why I was upset. She took it in stride and even convinced me to call you today and hear you out."

That information left her speechless; the girl she didn't like not only knew but still convinced him to talk to her. That made her feel worse for reacting to her being a vampire the way she did, seems she had managed to hurt a lot of people with one thoughtless act.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she all but whispered.

Seth let go of her hand and stood up moving to her side of the booth and scooting in beside her giving her a hug, "I know you didn't sis you're a good person."

Danielle held onto Seth squeezing him hard fighting back tears, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, or her and it would mean a lot if you'd invite us over and spend time with us." She didn't answer just held on to her brother until she felt him let go then she nodded quickly.

"I'll talk to Coop," Seeing Seth smile like that she knew she had to do this had to face Alyssa again and everything that went with it.

"Thanks Dani, I can't wait to tell her."

"You really like her don't you?"

Seth nodded as he moved back to his own booth, "I think I'm falling in love with her."

Danielle couldn't do anything but nod as she sipped her drink unable to contemplate the realities of loving a vampire. Spared from commenting as Nikita came over to take their orders and see pictures of Lucas Danielle focused on the simple here and now, she had smoothed things over with Jean and Seth.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39:  Brotherly Help

Hey everyone sorry I haven't dropped off the map. I went to a writing conference this last weekend and between work, that, and such I have been swamped. Plus working on my original book as well but rest assured I have not forgotten or given up on my fic.

Thank you for sticking with me.

**Chapter 39: Brotherly Help**

Josef had been hard at work since he arrived handling three conference calls and a meeting and it was nearing evening time, Jean would be leaving the clinic. No matter how busy he stayed Josef couldn't help but think about what she had said about not having done any planning for their wedding. Sure he knew with the clinic she was busy but still to have nothing planned seemed a bit strange.

Unable to focus on that anymore he pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he thought might be able to shed some light on the matter. "Mick, where are you?"

"Just leaving the loft, checked up to see how things were going. Heading home to my girls why?"

"Can you stop by the office?"

Mick looked at his watch but he knew something was off with Josef's voice. "I'll be there in a few."

Disconnecting Mick called Beth quickly to let her know he was going to be late he was stopping by to see Josef. He could hear Kayla in the background and couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he told her he would be home as soon as he could.

When Mick walked in Josef was yelling at someone on the phone as usual, seeing him he quickly ended the call. "Thanks for stopping by Mick. I know you have a family to get home too."

Mick took a seat relaxing back as he brought his right leg up to rest on his knee, "I do but you sounded…different."

"I must be losing my touch," Josef joked.

"I just know you Josef. So what is it?"

Josef moved around his desk to stand closer leaning back against his impressive desk, "After you proposed to Beth how soon did she have plans made for the wedding?"

Mick raised an eyebrow, "I don't know Josef. We worked on it together, but she had things she had picked out almost instantly, she knew what she wanted." Josef pushed off his desk and walked to the bar to pour himself a drink offering Mick one as well which he waved off. "What's going on Josef?"

Josef was silent as he downed his drink pouring himself another to nurse. "I can assume from the question it has to do with Jean and the wedding. Did something happen?"

Walking slowly over to his leather chair Josef sipped his drink, "I wish I knew."

Mick stood and crossed the room to sit opposite of Josef, "Tell me what's going on Josef."

Josef looked at his friend seeing he wanted to help but was tired of playing twenty questions, "Jean hasn't made any plans for the wedding."

Mick moved his head back his mouth forming a silent 'o', "I see."

Josef gave a fake smile, "That was my reaction as well. I haven't said anything about it before now trusting her to make it how she wanted. I know she has been busy with the clinic lately but it's been months and she hasn't made one plan."

Mick rubbed his jaw trying to think of something to help his friend, "Is there…how has she seemed? Has anything happened?"

"No," he almost growled. "We've been great, everything has been perfect. I thought so anyways and she seemed to feel the same way, I haven't noticed anything different, she is happy." He had always paid attention to her feelings and the scent coming from her but after the whole Alyssa debacle and almost losing her he made sure to pay even closer attention and shower her with his love.

Mick started to say something but stopped as he thought more about what he could possibly say. He didn't want to hurt his friend. Never in a million years would he have thought Josef would be upset because a woman wasn't tripping over herself about marrying him, but with Jean, Josef was a different man. "Maybe she is just overwhelmed. I know Beth got overwhelmed with all the stuff wanting it to be perfect for us, maybe she just doesn't know what to do."

Josef looked at Mick and read the truth in his eyes and held onto it, "Maybe you're right. She does have a lot going on…we've both been busy."

"Ask her about it Josef, offer to help."

Josef nodded, "Thanks for stopping by Mick. Go home to your family," he gave him a smile.

Mick stood and walked to Josef placing his hand on his shoulder, "You're family too Josef."

Josef finished his drink as he watched Mick leave before standing up and going around his desk and shutting his computer off and grabbing his briefcase. He was ready to go home and talk to Jean, to help her plan their wedding hoping Mick was right and pushing aside all thoughts that this was wishful thinking.

Kayla was making her way down the stairs carefully as Beth was just finishing putting a picture on the wall. She had found a beautiful frame for the picture they had taken of the three of them, a metal frame that said 'Family' in beautiful lettering on the bottom and another with 'Love' on it with the picture Kayla had taken of her and Mick with their noses touching as he held her in his arms.

"Those is pretty," she came to Beth hair still wet and messy from her shower.

Beth squatted down to her level and pointed, "I really like that one of all three of us, and that one of Mick and me you took do you remember?"

"Uh huh," Kayla held out her comb. "I has a knot and it hurts."

Beth kissed her forehead and took the comb before picking her up in her arms easily and bring her to the couch. Beth sat back and spread her legs so Kayla could sit between them while she worked on her hair. Gently Beth worked the comb through her hair and got all of the knots out while they hummed a little song. When she had finished Kayla kissed her check and thanked her before going upstairs to put her comb back in the bathroom.

When she came back down it was just in time to see Mick walking around the corner. She gave a squeal of delight and came down quickly to his arms giving him a big hug as he spun her around. "Look…my picture."

Mick looked at the additions Beth had made and smiled, "They are beautiful. Just like my two girls."

Kayla clung to his neck and buried her face in his neck breathing in his scent that has comforted her since she first met him. She was their girl.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40:  Marry Me…Again

**Chapter 40: Marry Me…Again**

When Josef arrived home Jean wasn't there. Not wanting to sound controlling like he was hovering over her wanting to know her every move he bit down the urge to call her. He knew she was probably still at the clinic she loved working there. Her compassion and ability to see the good in everyone was one of the things he loved about her, one of the many things he loved.

Taking his mind off the matter he decided to go and take a quick shower to help relax and think of the best way in which to offer his help. Offering to help plan the wedding with her made sense but he didn't do that, he was more of the hire someone to do it for him but for Jean he would try. As the icy water beat down his chest Josef heard the bathroom door open and looked over his shoulder to see Jean coming in stripping off her clothes, "Mind if I join you?"

Josef watched her opening the door for her to step inside with him. She leaned in and kissed his lips, "How was your day?"

Josef pulled her back under the relaxing cold spray, "Long without you. How was yours? Everything get sorted out this morning?" He took in everything about her, the way she moved closer to him, smiled so easily, and gave off a feeling of ease and love.

Jean began to lather her hair up sighing as Josef's hands began to massage her neck, "It was good. I saw two women today. Josef, it felt so good to be able to help them."

"You are a wonderful listener Jean." Josef took a breath as she rinsed her hair trying to figure out how to broach the subject. "I can be a good listener too."

Jean opened her eyes as she came out of the spray, "Yes you are. Oh Danielle came by today."

"How is she?"

"She wanted to apologize for what she said. She felt bad, but is trying to make amends."

"That was nice of her." Josef watched her washing her body, "This morning we never got to finish our talk." Jean looked over her shoulder at him, "I was wondering what I could do to help you."

Jean smiled and finished rinsing off before shutting off the water, "You help me every day."

They each grabbed towels and started to dry off, "I meant how can I help you with the wedding plans."

Jean wrapped the towel around her tucking it in as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss, "You're so sweet Josef but I don't need a wedding. I'm yours and your mine forever."

Josef held her hips as he placed his forehead to hers, "I thought you wanted to marry me."

The sheer vulnerability in his voice made Jean pull back to see his eyes, the same emotions shinning there. "I love you Josef. I never meant I didn't want to marry you. I just…I didn't see the need to make you do this. You proposing…knowing you would do it, to marry me meant everything. I know I want to be with you forever I don't need a piece of paper or some big wedding to say that."

"Why do you think you would be making me marry you? I asked you to marry me Jean with every desire to do just that…marry you. Make you my wife forever, no forcing me to do anything. I want this."

Jean bit her lip, "OH Josef I love you. I just didn't think you were the type for a wedding."

"I wasn't before you love, but I want you to be my wife, to show it off to everyone. Whatever type of wedding you want small and intimate or an extravagant fiasco I am at your discursion." Jean pulled his tight holding him to her as she kissed his neck. Josef chuckled happily, "So Jean my love will you marry me?"

Jean pulled back and nodded, "Yes I will. I will start planning it right away."

Josef tugged at her towel and pulled it free, "I do believe we should celebrate you did just say you'll marry me…again." Jean grinned as she followed Josef into their bedroom to celebrate.

As Mick and Beth held each other in their doublewide Mick's phone began to go off just outside on the table. Beth groaned, "You're phone."

Mick rubbed one hand over his frosty face the other holding Beth tight to him before he slid the lid open and grabbed his phone. Seeing an unknown number he answered, "St. John."

"I ah…I work at Dark Moon you were looking for Zira."

Mick sat up, "Do you know anything?"

"No man, haven't heard anything about Zira but one of the girls she used to hang with was found dead this morning." Mick looked at Beth who had been listening with him, "I don't know if it means anything or not but I thought you might need to know."

"What was her name?"

"Sarah, don't know her last name. She never had to pay if you know what I mean."

"Where did she die?"

"Listen man I don't know all the details I just know the cops showed up asking if I knew her because she had our stamp on her hand."

"Thank you for calling me….do you remember the officers name who was asking you about her?"

Mick heard some papers moving around, "Yeah here it is he gave me a card too, Dt. Carl Davis."

"Thank you for your help. If anything else comes up…"

"I'll call you." The man paused then continues, "I don't mean to sound…yeah but is there a reward for information?"

Mick rolled his eyes, "Keep me up to date and you'll be rewarded."

"Cool man, and yeah I hope you find Zira."

"Good night," Mick disconnected the phone. He looked at Beth, "Do you think…"

"I'll call Carl tomorrow. We may have to work with him on this one Mick. This is giving me a bad feeling, this club has to be related to these deaths somehow."

Mick set his phone back on the table and laid back down pulling Beth with him and sliding the lid shut, "I think so too."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Kayla nodded, That's my Aunt Candice an

**Chapter 41: New Friends**

Beth and Kayla were headed into town to do some shopping while Mick went to meet with Carl about the case and check out their connections. Beth had set the meeting up but would let Mick go alone so she could spend some time with Kayla. They had come up with nothing so far.

Inside the store Beth moved her shades to the top of her hair looking down at Kayla before moving her eyes back up to see Candice walking towards them. "Aunt Candice," Kayla's face lit up.

Candice leaned down and gave Kayla a hug, "I heard you were looking for a robe like Beth's."

Kayla looked up to Beth and smiled as she nodded her head, "Well this is where I got hers. Let's see if we can find you one to match." The girls made their way through the store having a good girl's day out.

By the time they finished their day Kayla was happily bouncing on her heels as the sales lady rang them out putting her robe and bottle of lotion in an eco-friendly bag just for her to carry. Candice was getting her items rung out down the counter further away, having found some sexy new items.

"Beth," Candice called to her to come over to her.

Kayla was waiting patiently for her bag and Beth walked over to Candice keeping her eyes on Kayla. "What else did you find?"

Candice grinned, "Something you might like, smell this." Candice held up an open bottle of lotion for her to smell.

Beth let the scent hit her and softly sighed, "It's light but feminine."

"Perfect for our sensitive noses."

As the girls talked and Beth took a bottle considering buying it for herself her attention caught hearing Kayla. Her eyes moved from the bottle in her hand back to Kayla as the sales lady handed her the bag.

"Here you are sweetie," she said nicely.

"Thank you," Kayla held the bag open and looked inside happily.

The sales lady smiled at her, "You're more than welcome. What's your name?"

"Kayla St. John," she replied happily. She looked over at Beth who gave her a soft smile.

"Are those your aunts down there?"

Kayla nodded, "That's my Aunt Candice and Ms. Beth she's my…my mom."

The sales lady nodded simply and turned her attention to the lady who came up to the counter beside Kayla. Beth looked at Candice tears watering in her eyes, "She just called me her mom."

Candice gave her a smile as she tugged her arm, "Come on; let's go get her some lunch."

Beth and Candice walked over to Kayla, "All ready to go?"

Kayla reached for Beth's' hand as they walked out of the store and into the inner part of the mall. Beth fought the urge to cry happy tears as they continued down towards the food court.

After getting her some food Beth saw how Kayla was watching the other children playing on the inside kids play area. "Would you like to go play?"

"Can I?" She looked up at Beth her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Go on sweetie. We'll be sitting on the bench right over there."

Kayla hugged Beth's leg, "Thank you. Can you holds my bag pease?"

Beth took the bag and smiled, "Be careful."

Candice chuckled as Kayla skipped off to the big obstacle course, "Let's get a seat."

They took their seat and set down their packages, watching the many children running around playing, seeing Kayla up on the upper level she waved at them and continued on when they waved back. "She looks like she's having a good time."

Beth sighed, "She does. I wish she had some friends, I love playing with her I do but sometimes I think she's missing out on having friends her own age."

"Have you thought about putting her in a daycare or maybe even pre-school she's smart enough?"

"I thought about it, was even going to ask Mick about it once but then she had a nightmare and I just…I don't want her to feel like we don't want her. I want her to feel loved and wanted."

Candice grinned, "She does mom."

Letting out a squeal of delight she shook her head, "She said it. I've been hoping for so long she would say it. Grant it she didn't say it to me, but she thinks of me as her mom. Even if she can't say it to me yet, it makes me think I'm doing something right."

"Parenthood looks good on you Beth," Candice gave a grin to Kayla seeing her and a couple other children looking at them. Beth looked and waved as well.

"I'm trying to do the right things here but it's hard. I want to spoil her so badly, give her anything she wants because of what she's been through but I know you can't give kids everything they want. She doesn't ask for much though, and chores. Mick and I talked about giving her chores as she gets older, but how do you give chores to someone who always picks up after herself and always asks to help you do things?"

"I don't see the harm in spoiling her Beth. She's a good kid. It's not the spoiling so much as the way you raise her, the values you teach her. You and Mick are doing great."

Before Beth could answer she saw Kayla walking quickly towards her, "Are you having fun?"

"I was…but they has to go."

Seeing a couple of the children Kayla was playing with getting ready to go with their parents Beth stood up. Taking Kayla's hand she walked over to the other parents, "Hello."

Two of the mothers looked up at the unfamiliar face that had approached then down to Kayla. Three of the girls all started to chat with Kayla again as did two of the boys making the mothers smile. "Is she yours?"

Beth nodded, "Yes, I'm Beth St. John and this is Kayla."

"Nice to meet I'm Valarie, this is Brittany and Shelly." Each woman held out their hand to shake Beth's hand when their name was called.

Candice came up behind Beth, Kayla turned with her new friends, "This is my Aunt Candice, she's really nice." Candice waved to the children and the mothers, "And this is my momma."

Beth once more fought back tears as she turned gave her attention back to the mothers, "I know you were leaving but I was wondering if you might take my card so we could maybe set up a play date. Kayla doesn't have any friends yet and she seems to have made some today."

Valarie smiled, "Of course, that sounds great. Looks like everyone is having a good time." Beth reached into her purse and grabbed her business card holder and gave each of the ladies a card, "Oh my you're a private investigator."

Beth smiled, "Yes I work with my husband. He's the PI, I'm finishing up my certification and should have my license by the end of the month. The address on the card is our office but it is currently being renovated, so until then he is taking all of his meetings at coffee shops, we don't want to bring work home, with her being so young."

All the mothers nodded pleased by the thought. Beth had never thought her being a PI would be a bad thing or that she would have to defend herself, but this was for Kayla and she was willing to do it. "We should be heading home ourselves but call anytime and we can set up a play date."

All three nodded and said they would. Kayla waved good bye to her new friends and took her bag that Candice had been holding skipping along as they headed from the mall. As they parted ways in the parking lot Kayla gave Candice a big hug and thanked her for helping her find a robe. Beth buckled her into her safety seat, "I get to play with them more?"

"Their moms are going to call and we'll make a play date."

"Thank you…momma."

Beth snapped the last buckle and looked up into her eyes, "You're welcome sweetie." She kissed Kayla on the forehead and got into her seat behind the wheel ready to go home and tell Mick.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42:  Overlapping Cases

**Chapter 42: Overlapping Cases**

Mick made his way over to Carl's desk files in his arm ready to meet with him, to work together. Carl saw Mick coming and moved his bag from the chair by his desk, offering it to Mick, "St. John."

Mick held out his free hand, "Nice to see you again Lt. Davis."

Carl looked down at the folder in Mick's arm, "Beth says you have some information for me."

"Not exactly. As you know we have been working the case of a missing girl," Carl nodded. "We have been coming up empty. Before she disappeared she was posting about Dark Moon a lot, so we looked into the club for leads and stumbled upon your investigation."

"So you don't have much for me, you just want me to help you." Carl shook his head, "Sounds like the Beth I know."

Mick grinned, "She does have a way about her, but I asked her to call you. I know about the latest victim found, Sarah, she was supposed to have been friends with my missing person. I was hoping we could work together on this."

Carl looked around at the chaos around him as everyone was working on different cases, multiple cases that just kept building up. "Normally I'd tell a PI to shove it but…you're not like the rest of them."

Mick nodded, "I only want to help."

"I believe you. Besides you have good standing with the DA for taking on that special assignment, how is she anyway?"

Mick happily pulled out his phone proudly displaying the pictures of his family, "She's wonderful. That is one case we were thankful to take, it has given us so much."

Carl grinned, "You're alright St. John. Plus you saved my life, I haven't forgotten that."

Mick grinned, "It was nothing and please call me Mick, Lt. Davis."

"You can call me Carl." He grinned, "Never could stop Beth from doing it mid as well go with it."

"She's a force to be reckoned with once she sets her mind to something."

"I know," Carl shook his head before clearing off part of his desk carefully placing papers and files cattycornered. "So lets see what we have?"

When Mick arrived home he could hear Beth and Kayla talking and playing with dolls. He walked inside quietly wanting to watch for a few minutes before announcing his presence to Kayla. As soon as he was inside and made it to the hallway Kayla had stopped and was looking over her shoulder. When she caught sight of him she set her doll down as she jumped up and ran to him giving him a big hug.

"There's my little angel." He picked her up and twirled her in the air making her laugh before setting her back down. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I made friends." She pulled him back towards Beth. "We wents to the mall and I gots a robe too. Then I gots to play with the other kids and they were really nice. Alice and Andrew is going to come play with me again."

Mick looked to Beth for an explanation not sure what to say, "I gave my card to the mothers of her new friends so we could set up play dates. Valarie called and wanted to set up a play date, seems they were just as eager to see her again."

"Of course they were, our little angel is lots of fun." Mick picked up Kayla "I'm glad you had fun sweetie. Have you already eaten?"

She nodded happily, "I had grilled cheese sanswich and tomato soups."

Beth looked at her watch, "Looks like its bath time."

Kayla squirmed to get down from Mick's arms, "Lets go lets go."

Mick put her down and watched as she started to climb quickly up the stairs, "What is going on?"

Beth smiled as she leaned into him kissing him softly, "We got her a little robe today, she really wants to wear it."

Mick chuckled, "She wants to be just like you."

"She also—"

"Are you coming momma?" Kayla was at the top of the steps looking down at them.

Beth felt Mick's intake of breath hearing it for himself and not just her telling him, "Of course sweetie. I'll be right up." Beth let go of Mick and started up the stairs as quickly as humanly possible to help Kayla get her bath.

Seth made his way into the hospital to the nurses station looking for Allie. She was still working so he wasn't going to get to see her much but he did want to see her in person. He asked one of the nurses to page her for him, she grinned knowing who he was.

When Allie came walking to the nurses station she stopped for a second seeing him then gave a grin and walked right up to him, "Is everything okay?"

He laughed, "Everything's fine. Is there someplace we can talk? I know you can't be long but…"

"Jackie I'm taking my break," she called over her shoulder to the nurse who just gave them a knowing look.

Alyssa pulled him down the hall and to an empty break room, "What's on your mind?"

Seth pulled her close and kissed her taking her lips in a heated kiss. After the initial shock Alyssa responded quickly wrapping her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth up to him. Seth ran his tongue along her teeth where her fangs were hidden making her moan into his mouth, before he pulled back.

"I've been thinking about that since you went to work the other day."

Allie grinned as she continued to hold onto him, "Anything else on your mind?"

"Lots but I wanted to talk to you about something."

She let go of his neck and pulled him to a small loveseat, "I told you I talked to Danielle."

Alyssa nodded, "Your text said you worked things out. I'm happy for you." She was beginning to feel nervous, she was happy they had worked things out but not knowing what he was going to say made her feel anxious, maybe his sister really wasn't going to accept them.

"I told her when we met that first and foremost I will not sit by and let her bad talk my girl," he gave her hands a squeeze. "Then I let her talk. She was sorry for the whole thing she still thinks of me as little baby brother sometimes and I guess having Lucas has her hormones all screwed up or something. She was just trying to be protective is all and I let her know I am my own man and I make my own choices."

"I'm glad you two have made up," she stroked his cheek relaxing.

"That's not all. I told her that she has to accept us, that you are important to me. She even agreed to having the four of us get together, that way she can see us, see you again for who you are."

"Seth…"

He kissed her hand on his cheek, "Only if you want too. I just wanted to make sure she was serious about this, about letting me make my own decisions and accepting you."

She leaned in and kissed him again, "Let's just see how things go."

"Sounds good to me…so how much longer do you have on your break?"

Alyssa giggled as she pulled him to her pressing her body to his breathing against his lips, "Not enough time to do what I want but we have some time."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43:  Lost in the Past

**Chapter 43: Lost in the Past**

Candice made her way inside the loft carrying her bags easily in one hand as she looked around the room for David, "Baby?"

David was sitting in his black leather back chair staring into the fireplace lost in serious thought. Dashing upstairs she quickly set down her packages and stripped out of her clothes and wrapped her robe around her before quickly heading back downstairs. Candice walked closer to him but he didn't seem to even notice which worried her.

Moving right in front of him Candice moved her hands to his neck and shoulder, "David?"

He looked up into her eyes before pulling her closer burying his face in the soft silk of her robe breathing deeply her scent. "What's wrong David?"

As he pulled his face from her stomach he pulled her to straddle him in his chair, "Nothing now that you're here."

David pulled her closer his lips taking hers but Candice pushed back, "Not so fast. Tell me what's going on."

Releasing a heavy sigh David leaned back in the chair resting his hands on her hips, "Just lost in my thoughts."

Candice cupped his face in her hands, "David you didn't hear me come in or speak to you."

He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry you have my full attention now."

"What were you thinking about?" Candice wasn't going to let this go so easily.

Pulling her close he kissed her lips, "The past."

"David, are you going to make me keep asking?"

He smirked, "I know you would too. Once you have something in that head of yours you don't give up."

She smiled leaning in and kissing him again before standing up from his lap, "That's why you love me."

David held onto her hand as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles, "I received a letter from an old…friend." Candice didn't move just squeezed his hand hoping he would continue without her continued interrogation.

"Mia…I haven't seen her in many years. Last time I saw her I was still traveling with William."

"Your sire," Candice remembered him telling her how he had found out about vampires and then when he grew deathly sick William had offered him the choice to live as a vampire or die as a mortal.

David's smile was strained, "Yes my sire. Anyways the letter just stirred up memories of the past."

Candice sat back down on his lap kissing his forehead and pulling him close, "Of course. What is it Mia wanted?"

David shrugged, "She ran into an old friend and decided to look up others from the past that she hadn't heard from me in decades. She found me and thought we should catch up."

Candice pulled back slightly, "And when you say you were friends…"

"Yes we were lovers as well on occasion."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she kissed his neck, "You were pretty far gone. Are you okay?"

David squeezed his arms tightly around her, "I'm fine. When you start thinking about the past it's a long journey when you live as long as we do."

"Maybe you should catch up with…what was her name, your friend?"

"Mia," he kissed her temple. "No matter what we may have been in the past a friend is all in the future, our past means nothing."

Candice leaned back looking at him, "I know. You're mine now, I know that."

David chuckled, "Yes I'm yours. What shall you do with me?"

Tracing his lips with her index finger Candice smiled, "I'm sure I can think of many things." She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Like how I'm not wearing a single thing under this robe."

.com/watch?v=DQSGqNJHxTw Wake Up, Open the Door, & Escape to the Sea - Blaqk Audio

David's growl rumbled deep down in his chest as he pulled her body tight to his feeling her hard nipples through the silk of her robe. Her nails raked down his chest as she pulled his shirt open exposing his beautifully sculpted chest her nails scraping over his nipples earning her a groan.

His hands worked fast untying her robe wanting to feel her soft creamy skin under his hands. Leaning forward he sucked one nipple into his warm mouth through the silk making Candice cry out, pulling him closer. "Yes David," she cried as he released her only long enough to push the silk away leaving her fully exposed to him.

David worked his magical lips and tongue between her breasts driving her mad with want as she moved her body to straddle him pulling him closer each time he pulled from his pleasuring for even a second. She moved on his lap, grinding herself against his straining manhood, releasing her hold on his neck with one hand so that she could release him from his tight confines. His sigh of relief was smothered between her breasts.

With her small soft hand began to stroke his engorged flesh as she rubbed herself against him. Needing better access to him Candice quickly pulled from his pleasuring mouth and stood from his lap, in seconds she had his jeans and boxers pulled from him while he shed his shirt.

A coy smile traced her lips as she looked at him sitting in the large chair his aroused cock proudly standing at attention waiting. Leaning in she placed a searing kiss to his lips swatting his hands as they tried to pull her back down to him. When she pulled back she quickly turned her back to him and moved her knees to the side of his straddling him backwards on the chair. Taking his shaft into her hand Candice lifted herself up and lowered herself down onto him sheathing him completely in her warm core.

David's eyes flashed their icy blue as she took him in, this new position having his immediate seal of approval. His hands found her hips instinctively and helped guide her motions before he realized he was in the perfect position to let his hands wonder and pleasure her. He did just that, his hands finding and pinching her nipples between his fingers causing a moan to vibrate through her entire body seeming to center at her core and around his thrusting shaft. He was so deep inside her his hips meeting hers as much as he could enjoying the arch of her back as she responded to the way he played with her breasts one hand moving down to where they were joined, making wide circles around her engorged pearl.

"David, ahhh David come with me," she spoke in husky pants.

Growling softly in her ear David increased the rhythm of his hips and the pressure of his finger on her pearl feeling as she was starting to contract around him. Candice pulled his hand from her breast and to her mouth sinking her fangs into his wrist as her orgasm flooded through her, going even higher feeling David's fangs in her neck as his seed spread deep inside of her, tasting his love for her and the pleasure they had just given to one another.

David pulled his fangs from her neck licking the stray drops of blood up until they healed over leaning back in the chair pulling her with him as she took one last swallow of his blood before allowing it to close. One hand draped over her middle as he purred contentedly feeling her relax back into him purring quite happily herself.

"Let's get some rest," he spoke softly against her hair.

Already half asleep in his arms Candice nodded and rose up on her knees once more whimpering softly as he slipped from her depths. David quickly picked up his clothes and helped her into her robe before guiding her upstairs, both needing their rest.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 43:  Daddy

**Chapter 43: Daddy**

When Kayla came downstairs she was wearing her white robe that matched Beth's with her damp hair hanging around her cheerful face. She was smiling when she came over to Mick and Beth who were sitting on the couch talking about their days. "Well look at you," Mick gave her the once over. "That looks very nice on you."

Kayla hugged him tightly as her little arms could, "Thank you. Does it look like mommas?"

Mick nodded, "It sure does."

Hearing her call Beth momma made his heart soar, they had hoped she would eventually say it, call them mom and dad and here she was saying it. She was saying momma and even if daddy never came he wouldn't love her any less. Mick could see the way Beth's eyes watered each time she said momma, it made her look even more beautiful.

Kayla sat on his lap hugging him, "Thank you…daddy." She pulled back some looking up at his face unsure.

"You're welcome my little angel." Mick kissed the side of her head, feeling Beth's hand on his arm as he felt his eyes brim with tears.

When Kayla pulled back again she was smiling, "Will you play me a song pease?"

Mick picked her up and tossed her up a few inches catching her making her giggle and hold onto him tighter, "Of course."

Kayla was clapping happily as Mick set her down to head upstairs. "Kayla sweetie if you're finished playing with your dolls for the night they need to be put away."

"I put them up right now momma."

"That's a good girl. I'll help okay," Beth got down on her knees and started putting the dolls and props they had been playing with in the basket.

"Thank you," she finished putting all the little dresses into a special box she called the closet before sticking it in the basket as well.

When they finished Mick was coming down stairs with his guitar, Kayla stood up picking up the handle of her basket ready to bring it upstairs so she could listen to her daddy play his music for her. Beth took her hand and smiled, "Why don't we take these upstairs when we go to bed."

Mick sat down on the couch getting ready as he watched Kayla sit in Beth's lap eagerly watching as he strummed a few strokes making sure everything was ready. He started to play children's songs like 'the wheels on the bus,' 'if you're happy and you know it,' and Beth helped teach Kayla each one.

After putting Kayla to bed together, her basket of dolls all put away in her castle she yawned sleepily. "Night baby, sleep night."

"Night, love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

"Love you momma."

Beth brushed her fingers over her cheek, "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

As they closed the door to the room Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's waist letting her head rest on his shoulder, "Our baby."

Mick rubbed her back up and down, "Yes she is."

As they walked into their master suite Beth gave him a smirk, "So where did you learn these songs Mick?"

"There are many things about me that you have yet to learn my dear wife."

Beth raised her eyebrow at him, "Right and knowing children's songs is one of those things?"

Mick chucked as he stripped off his shirt and started to undo his pants, "I Googled it okay. I've almost got those Disney songs to those movies you got her down." Beth chuckled as she started to undress as well. Mick rushed to her side pulling her tight to him, "Are you laughing at me?" He playfully nipped her neck.

"Of course not," Beth squealed as he scrapped his fangs over her shoulder. "I just think its cute."

Mick pulled back so Beth could finish undressing before following him to the shower. As they showered they touched playfully with each other. "Beth, what about this Andrew boy?"

Beth opened her eyes as the conditioner rinsed from her long golden locks, "What about him?"

"Did you meet him?"

"No I saw her playing with a group of children I'm not sure which one was which. Why?"

Mick let out a grunt and shook his head, "I was just wondering."

Beth started to laugh louder than before, "Now Mick I am laughing at you." She continued to laugh as she leaned back against the shower wall for support letting out a couple of unladylike snorts as well.

"What?"

Beth pushed off the wall to wrap her arms around his neck still chuckling, "Mick you're already worried about boys. She's four, I think we have some time before we have to worry."

Mick chuckled himself at the way he had been acting. He was just looking out for his beautiful little angel, she was his daughter and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. "You're right, I just want to look out for her."

"And you are Mick," Beth kissed him softly. "If you're worried about boys now wait until she hits puberty and becomes a beautiful teenager."

Mick groaned, "Why would you remind me of that?"

Beth laughed, "To remind you to cherish these simple times now, worry about boys at the door later."

Mick turned off the water, "Cherish simple times…like my wife all wet and delectable in front of me?"

Without words Beth leaned up and kissed him pulling on his bottom lip as her hands snaked down his body to stroke his length feeling him come alive under her hand. Mick growled as he moved his hips into her hand his own hands moving up and down her body stoking her feminine curves. Slowly they teased each other with soft strokes and touches leaving them aching for more until they were both breathing hard, "Mick I need you."

He groaned, "You have me."

Lifting her easily into his arms Mick carried Beth out of the bathroom and into their bedroom laying her gently down on their bed his weight right on top of her. Beth wiggled her lower half trying to get what she so desperately needed, his straining shaft inside her warmth. Mick grinned as he moved above her stroking his tip against her folds feeling as she responded to him with sharper breathes matching his own. Unable to resist her pleas any longer Mick thrusts forward burring himself completely in Beth's warmth. Beth takes only seconds to adjust so ready for him, perfectly fitting him like a glove they began to move together in a dance as old as time. As things increase they roll about the bed Beth on top, then back to Mick, the continuous change in angles and pace allowing them to get maximum pleasure before Mick has her beneath him her hands above her head wrists locked in one of his strong hands as he pistons into her with primal force. Eyes iced over the only sounds of flesh on flesh mixed with growls and moans before muffled cries of ecstasy as they sink their fangs into their partners neck finding release.

Pulling back Mick released Beth's hands rolling them to their side, "I love you Beth."

Beth smiles as she traces her finger over his soft lips, "I love you Mick, forever."

"Forever," he agrees before slipping from her depths both sad at their uncoupling before lifting her and taking her to their freezer for some rest.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45:  Stake Out

**Chapter 45: Stake Out**

Mick didn't stay long, after he was sure Beth was deep enough asleep she wouldn't be woken he quietly got out of their freezer and got dressed. After talking with Carl he wanted to do more recon on this club and with the department being shorthanded and crime rising Mick volunteered to do it. He had meant to tell Beth his plans when he got home but with Kayla calling them momma and daddy he forgot all about work.

After dressing Mick quickly drank a quick meal and scribbled a message for Beth on a piece of stationary and slipped it in the freezer beside her so she wouldn't worry. Before heading downstairs Mick quickly checked in on Kayla pulling her blanket up over her shoulder so she wouldn't get cold.

Outside the club Mick sat in the Benz watching from a side street where he could see the front entrance and one of the entrances to get around the back. So far it was proving to be a boring night, lots of drunk people coming and going, a few couples stumbling out to the alley to have sex. Every hour Mick would get out and do a perimeter check, make sure nothing was amiss, so far nothing.

Just after midnight Mick saw an older four door blue cutlass pull up outside the club. Mick looked closer and saw the only occupant was an man in his late 30's early 40's making no attempt to get out just watching as people stumbled out. He leaned over and spoke to a single women who appeared to be too drunk to get home on her own, "Do you need a ride?"

Mick could hear the conversation from his seat, "Who are you?"

"Just trying to help those who are in need. You have strayed from the path but you can be saved child."

The girl looked around and stumbled backwards, "Fine you can take me home."

Mick started the Benz and followed as the cutlass pulled off keeping his distance but paying close attention as he snapped a picture of the cars tag. Hearing the conversation on the 5 mile drive to some apartments Mick shook his head at how the man was preaching to the girl who seemed too drunk to listen or care. As they pulled to a stop Mick again stayed out of sight slipping from his Benz as the man pulled her out of the car and to the door. She reached in her purse and got her keys out and opened her door, Mick watched carefully as the man reached for his back pocket as the girl stepped inside.

Ready to act Mick was out of the Benz and along the side of the building taking slow steps forward so he would be able to act quickly but stopped when all the man pulled out was what appeared to be a pamphlet that he handed to the woman before she shut the door. "May the Lord save your soul," the man said before turning and getting back into his car and heading back to the club. Mick pulled back up and watched as this man repeated the conversation with two more club goers before turning in for the night.

As he pulled into the garage Mick took the picture of the tag and sent it to Carl asking him to run it. It was just after 5am and he knew Kayla would be up within the hour, even though he needed some freezer time. As Mick opened their bedroom door he saw Beth coming out of the closet in her night gown, "I got your note."

Mick smiled as he walked to her kissing her softly, "I was hoping to be back before you woke up."

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know but with Kayla's play date today I wanted to be in bed in case she woke up early."

"Good idea sweetie." Mick kissed her nose. "I think I may end up going to Josef's for some freezer time."

Beth shook her head, "You can stay right here Mick. We already said we'd make this work so lets crawl into bed after Kayla wakes up I'll take her down stairs and tell her daddy was up last night working and is going to sleep in. You can go in and get some freezer time."

Mick pulled her into him kissing her again and again, "You my wife are very wise."

"And don't you forget it," Beth pulled back crawling into bed watching as Mick changed into his PJ bottoms and joined her.

The next night Mick went back to the club and parked in the same spot with his cooler on the seat beside him. Beth sent him off with a kiss and his lunch, he couldn't help but think about how almost normal their lives seemed. Kayla was so sweet and innocent and it was so easy keeping their secret from her. He knew in the back of his mind the special diet excuse wouldn't work forever but for now it was what worked.

Just like the previous night the old Cutlass pulled up outside the club. Mick reached into his pocket for his phone scrolling through the information Carl had sent him on the driver. What Carl had found on him had been simple, Paul Fitzpatrick, a former preacher from the Sun City area who had left the church and the city when his daughter turned up dead from an OD in downtown LA. Since then he has pretty much stayed off the map, only a small crappy apartment on Sunset that also rents rooms by the hour and his car.

Deciding it was time to meet this man Mick got out of the Benz and made his way over to the Cutlass and tapping on the drivers side window. The man behind the wheel looked up at Mick and cracked his window, "Can I help you?"

Mick gave his winning smile and held up his ID, "Names Mick St. John I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

"Of course, my name is Paul. How can I help you?" He rolled his window the rest of the way down.

Mick looked to the club entrance then back to Paul, "I'm looking for a girl," Mick pulled out Zira's picture and handed it to him.

Paul studied the picture then handed it back, "I'm sorry I haven't seen her."

"Some of the bouncers said you come here almost every night."

He nodded, "I'm trying to help these lost souls find their way home. They need to be guided."

Mick looked back at the picture of Zira, "Her parents are looking for her, are you sure you haven't seen her here before?"

His eyes became wet as he zoned out, "To lose a child is horrible thing. I will pray that they find their daughter, that they Lord helps her find her way home."

Mick put the picture away satisfied he had all he could get from this man but pulled out his card, "If you do happen to see her."

He took the card and put it in his visor and nodded. "Have a blessed night." Mick took off back to his Benz to resume his stake out.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46:  Lack of Leads, Plenty of Lo

**Chapter 46: Lack of Leads, Plenty of Love**

2 Weeks Later…

"I can't believe this Beth. I still haven't been able to find anything." Mick had his head in his hands hunched over his desk in the office.

Beth came up behind him wrapping her arms around him kissing the top of his head, "Carl didn't get anything either?"

"No, two weeks of stake outs. Two weeks of going and sitting at the club for hours and not getting anything, anywhere."

"I thought you said Carl had a lead on that guy they found the other day." Beth knew Mick felt guilty, he had taken the night off from his stake out so they could go to a gathering with some of the other parents of Kayla's new friends. He had asked if Carl had an officer he could send but somehow the rookie hadn't seen a thing.

"It was a dead end." Mick sat back pulling Beth into his lap, "And none of this is getting us any closer to Zira."

Beth let out a sigh, "I've been keeping up with Guillermo and checking the morgues and hospitals in LA and surrounding counties just to be sure. I could extend my search…see if I go state wide."

Mick pulled Beth closer, "We'll figure this out."

Beth kissed Mick softly with her arms around his neck before they heard giggling coming from the hallway just outside the door. "My momma and daddy kiss all the times, they loves each other bunches."

They turned and smiled at Kayla and her new friends, Alice, Summer, and Maggie who had come over for a sleep over; Andrew and Ricky had been picked up early in the evening by Ricky's father. Beth leaned in and kissed Mick quickly once more to the sound of more giggles, "Yes we love each other very very much, and you know who else we love bunches and bunches."

Kayla let out a squeal as Beth jumped down from Mick's lap and came at her grabbing her by the waist and picking her up kissing her cheek over and over as everyone giggled and laughed. Mick came over and joined tickling her while her friends tried to help free her. Mick allowed the girls to pull him down to the floor, Maggie and Summer sitting on Mick's chest while Alice pulled Kayla away from Beth, "I save you."

Everyone was laughing when it was over. Kayla hugged Alice breathless from her giggles and told her thank you. Mick looked up at everyone, "Who's going to save me now?"

Summer and Maggie started laughing and stood up each pulling on his arm to try and help pull him up with all of their power. When everyone was up and straightened Beth looked at the clock, "It's time to bring this party into the bedroom girls."

"Okay," Kayla moved over to Mick and hugged his legs, "Love you daddy."

Mick leaned down and hugged her, "Think you can stand more kisses?" She nodded and Mick kissed the top of her head, "Love you angel."

Kayla went over to Beth and gave her a good night hug as well, "Love you momma."

"Love you too."

The other girls said goodnight as well as Mick and Beth wished them sweet dreams. Kayla turned back biting her lip, "What is it sweetie?"

Kayla ran back to Mick and pulled on his arm for him to come closer, he did and she whispered into his ear. "Of course I will."

Happy with his answer Kayla quickly skipped out into the hall with the others before going upstairs, the sound of little feet tracking the floors above them made them smile. "What will you do?"

Mick smiled, "Come up and tuck them in."

Beth walked by and patted his butt, "Go on and tuck them in. I'm going to make some calls." Mick headed from the room and upstairs where Beth could hear he was attacked by the gang of them and talked into reading them a bedtime story. She chuckled to herself he was so easy, those little puppy dog eyes and he was putty in their hands, he was made to be a father.

Coop crawled into bed beside Danielle having just gotten Lucas back to sleep. Turning in his arms Danielle kissed his neck, "Thank you."

"Go back to sleep," he kissed her forehead.

Tilting her head back Danielle pressed her lips to his pulling him closer to her as she pressed her body to his. Coop pushed her back onto her back following over her deepening the kiss as her hands raked up and down his back resting on the top of his boxers before she reached between them to stroke him through the thin material. Groaning Coop released her lips and pull away from her reaching to still her hands with all of his control.

Danielle could feel him fighting her, he was responding rapidly under her hand before he pulled her away, "Coop don't I want—"

"Dani you're going to drive me mad. We can't do this now, not yet."

Danielle tried to pull her hands free as she moved her lips to his neck kissing what she could reach before he stood up from bed. "Don't leave Coop," her eyes began to water. She hadn't meant to push him out of their bed, to drive him away she had planned on something much closer.

Coop looked at her trying to figure out what to do. It was evident he was horny and wanted her, his raging erection was testament to that but he couldn't do anything about it. When he saw the tears he dropped back down to the bed taking her hands in one of his bringing them to his lips, "Please don't cry baby."

Danielle wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave."

Coop stroked her back as he tried to calm his thoughts and settle himself down, "It's not you…well it is but…I'm not saying this right." He let out a frustrated breath and pulled back to look at her wiping away her tears, "I want you, that's clear."

Danielle gave a soft smile seeing his boxers tented between them, "But I was just…most those books and magazines I read said…well that women aren't that aroused after. It's fine, I know we can't do anything, it sucks because I always want you but I can deal with that because I expected it…but when you're like this…all sexy and wanting…my control isn't that great."

"I know we can't have sex, it's too soon but…you're my husband and I still…I still want to touch you and please you."

Coop swallowed hard, "I…uh…are you sure? You don't have—"

Danielle could see she was making progress, "I'm sure. Just because we can't do some things I checked with the doctor and there are some things we can do for both of us to enjoy. She actually said it was good for letting off steam."

His eyebrows shot up as her hand moved down his chest but stopped at the edge of his boxers, "Do you want to Coop? If not I'll be good, I promise."

Coop nodded and smiled, "How can I please you without hurting you?"

Danielle pulled back moving to the center of the bed patting the space beside her, "Lay with me." Coop crawled up into bed beside his wife not sure what was about to happen. "As you already know I can please you without any risk to me," she gave a smile. "She also said that for me, it would be okay if you…"

"What?" Coop listened intently.

Danielle blushed, "Touched me, not inside but you could stimulate my clitoris if you wanted. My breasts too are good and safe but right now they're a bit tender."

"That's safe…me touching you."

"Yes but if you don't want to that's fine I can still pleasure you."

"I want to try," he said honestly. He pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her stroking up and down her leg, slowly falling to her thigh his eyes staying on hers looking for any sign of pain. Instead he saw excitement and he was forced to close his eyes as her hand wrapped around his shaft

Slowly and carefully Coop let his fingers dip inside her panties not going further just stroking her skin and feeling where her curls began. Danielle leaned against him, kissing his neck as her hand worked him, slow and steady spreading the first few drops over his shaft as her other hand joined the first cupping and squeezing his balls causing him to suck in his breath.

Allowing his fingers to go further Coop felt her bundle of nerves and brushed his finger over it causing Danielle to let out a whimper. Coop stopped pulling his hand back quickly, "Are you okay?"

Danielle looked up at him moving her hand from his balls to his on her hip, "It's okay, that felt good, really really good. Don't stop, please."

Feeling more confident about what he was doing Coop allowed his fingers to wonder back down to her clitoris tracing along the edges getting closer and closer without actually touching her, building up the sensation just like she was doing to his cock. Together they worked each other to mutual bliss. Coop pulled from the bed to quickly clean himself up before returning to bed to find his beautiful wife passed out on the bed with a happy smile on her face.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47:  Secret Plans

**Chapter 47: Secret Plans**

Josef stood at the door to Jean's room. The old room she used to stay in before he turned her and she moved into his freezer with him, she still used it for her hobbies and as her own office. He could tell she was working on something and started to open the door but found it locked. Confused he knocked softly, "Jean?"

"Back up at least six feet," came her reply from the other side.

Confused Josef complied and waited for her to open the door. She stepped out and closed the door securely behind her before walking into his arms kissing him, "What is it?"

Josef raised an eyebrow as he looked past Jean to the door, "What are you hiding in there?"

Jean stepped back, "You are not allowed in there. Give me your word Josef, that you won't go in there."

He didn't want to argue so he simple took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I give you my word I will not go in there unless invited by you my dear."

"Good," she kissed his softly.

When she made no attempt to explain he looked at the door, "Are you really not going to tell me what you were doing in there?"

Jean smirked, "I'm planning our wedding."

Josef's grin widened across his face, "I'm not aloud to see it?"

"Wedding things…yes. But right now I have everything all over the place including dress designs and those mister you are not allowed to see."

Josef wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around, "That is something I am more than willing to wait to see. Speaking of do you know when that will be?"

"I have to figure out the dress first, that is the most important part. Then everything else will be easy."

Josef sighed, "I'm sure it will be well worth the wait."

Jean giggled, "So why did you come by?"

"Is seeing my fiancé not enough of a reason?" Jean kissed him again smiling before he continued, "I was going to see if you'd had dinner yet."

"Not yet," she looked over her shoulder to her room.

"Are you able to call it a night?"

"Give me about ten minutes to finish up what I was working on. I'll meet you in the den?"

Josef kissed her forehead, "I'll be waiting. What are you in the mood for?"

Jean pondered, "A nice O negative."

"Coming right up," Josef swatted her behind as she walked back to her door waiting until he was down the hall before she locked herself back inside.

Alyssa smiled as she felt Seth coming up behind her trying to be silent to sneak up on her, he was so cute but she had sensed him already. Not wanting to ruin his fun just yet she continued reading over her last chart making sure all her notes were in order before she could leave. When his lips pressed against her neck she sighed, "I'm almost done."

Seth wrapped his arms around her middle holding a single rose, "So you weren't surprised?"

Looking over shoulder she saw his gentle expression, "I knew you were coming, but the rose was a surprise. Thank you."

He kissed her lips quickly, "I guess it's impossible to sneak up on you."

She turned back to what she was reading and signed the bottom before shutting the file and putting it on the top of the stack. "But you're so cute when you try," she turned in his arms leaning in for a warm embrace letting him wrap her up in his arms.

Seth held her close and kissed her forehead, "You all done?"

"I am, just have to sign out." Seth pulled back and released her handing her the rose that she brought to her nose breathing deeply, "I'll be right back." Alyssa went around the nurses station and hit some keys on the computer and gave him a smile. "Bridg, I'm gone see you in a few days."

The nurse Alyssa had waved to just shook her head smiling as she went back over to Seth leaning close as one of his arms circled around her waist. They headed to the break room to grab her things, he was becoming familiar with the hospitals facilities. "So are you ready for tomorrow night?"

With her back to him grabbing her purse and cooler from her locker she closed her eyes for a moment trying to forget their plans, "Sure." Shutting and locking it back she turned and started to head towards the door, "Drinks with your sister, can't wait."

Seth pulled Alyssa to a stop, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I just thought it would be good for her to see you again, knowing the truth and all. So she can see you're still you."

Touched Alyssa pushed aside her unease and stroked his face, "I just don't want things to be awkward."

Seth smiled, "It'll be fine. More awkward for her I'll bet."

"Because she's not the one everyone will be studying."

"If you want to cancel we can, I don't care. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Pulling his hand into hers Alyssa headed for the door, "I want to try. I just…if things get too weird promise me we can leave."

"I promise," Seth was happily walking with her to the elevator carrying her cooler. "So…your place or mine?"

As they loaded the empty elevator Alyssa pulled him into the corner pulling him to her as she buried her face in his neck letting her fangs poke out just enough to touch his skin and make his body tingle, "If you come to my place then I won't have to leave."

Seth pulled her closer feeling his jeans becoming tighter by the minute, "Your place it is."

Alyssa retracted her fangs and kissed his neck, "I'm glad. So where'd you park?" Seth pulled her out of the elevator and towards Danielle's car he was still using ready to get to her place so he could feel those fangs once more.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48:  Family

**Chapter 48: Family**

After sending the girls on their way the next morning Beth helped Kayla clean up her room rolling up the deflated air mattress on the floor; they had opted to sleep on it since all of them couldn't fit up in the castle. "Did you have a good time sweet heart?"

Kayla nodded happily, "Yes I did. Thank you momma."

Beth set the sheets from their make shift bed into the hamper and knelt down and held out her arms to Kayla who came right over and sat on Beth's knee, "You can always have friends over. I just want you to know that you are a wonderful little girl and you have so many people who love you."

"I know momma, I has a big family now."

Beth smiled, "That you do." Beth gave her a hug before releasing her to finish up, "Speaking of family Uncle Josef and Aunt Jean were wondering if you would like to go over later this afternoon and visit."

"Please momma please, I wants to show Uncle Josef how good I got on my bike."

"I'm sure he'll be very impressed."

Kayla squealed happily as she and Beth finished; helping her carrying the laundry to the upstairs laundry room in the hallway where she helped Beth pour the right amount of each item inside before turning it on. Beth loved showing Kayla how things worked, she reminded her of herself as a child always curious and wanting to know how things worked, although Kayla didn't get into as much trouble as she did growing up. Doing the daily chores with Kayla seemed to make them almost fun, bonding time instead of work.

After they had cleaned up Kayla went outside to practice on her bicycle some more before Beth pulled her inside for lunch. As Kayla sat and ate her sandwich and baked potato chips Beth sat with her going over some of her notes for the case, the list of numbers to expand her search state wide.

"Momma?" Beth looked up, "Can I go to school?"

"School?"

"All my friends go to school. Alice said its lots of fun, well that's there's hard stuff too like writing and stuff. Can I go too?"

Beth smiled, she was wanting to go to school. Here she had been worried that if she put her in a preschool program she might feel like she wasn't wanted at home and she was wanting it. Of course to be with kids her own age, although Beth beamed she will be top of the class already so bright.

"I'll call Miss Webber and talk to her about the school Alice goes to okay. Then I'll talk to daddy and see okay."

Kayla nodded as she took a big bite of her sandwich and chewing it down completely before adding, "Thanks you."

"Of course sweet heart," Beth went back to looking at her notes happy that everything was working out.

Josef had Jean in his arms with her back pressed against his chest waiting for Kayla to arrive. Both were well fed and ready to spend some time with their little one, even outside. When they pulled up Kayla was waving at them happily from her booster seat, "Aunt Jean, Uncle Josef."

As soon as she was unbuckled she took off running towards them giggling as Jean lifted her up so they could both hug her back. "How is our favorite little girl?"

"I can ride better. I can show you."

Josef laughed, "I can't wait to see."

"I has new friends too. They're really nice. Momma has some pictures on hers camera."

Jean smiled, "One thing at a time. Why don't we go inside and see the pictures then you can show us how good you ride your bike?"

"Okay," Kayla hopped down taking each of their hands in hers and letting them swing her as they walked inside. Mick and Beth simply walked behind them leaning into each other after Beth snapped a quick picture of them.

Inside Kayla sat between Josef and Jean holding Beth's camera carefully in her hands pushing the buttons back and forth showing them pictures from her sleep over party. Beth handed Jean a packet with the printed pictures she thought she might like and Jean thanked her assuring her she knew just where she wanted to frame and put them.

After pictures were went through Kayla was eager to show Uncle Josef just how good she could ride her bicycle, so they moved the party outside to the covered area to watch her. She was doing good, excited the training wheels had been raised just a tiny bit off the ground. Josef watched her with excited eyes, "She's a gem."

Mick hugged Beth close, "She sure is."

"You're doing great Kayla," Jean encouraged.

"We are getting closer to a wedding date I believe," Josef told Mick and Beth.

Jean smiled, "It's my fault really. I don't want to set a date until I've found a dress."

Beth grinned, "It's all about the dress. Everything else falls in place, but the dress you can't rush that."

"I'm not rushing, I'll wait an eternity I'm just eagerly anticipating."

Mick chuckled, "All the wise cracks about me getting married and here you are Josef."

Josef gave Mick a glare but it softened into a smile, "And I was clearly wrong. Now I'm seeing things differently," he kissed Jean's temple softly.

"Did you see me Uncle Josef, did you see?"

Josef gave her a big smile, "You are doing wonderfully Kayla."

Kayla continued to peddle up and down the long drive as they continued to watch. "It seems she is calling you mom and dad now?"

Beth nodded happily her eyes staying on her little girl, "She is. She was hesitant at first but then it just happened naturally."

Kayla peddled right up in front of them, "Can I swim please?"

Beth smiled as she looked over to Josef and Jean speaking silently, "Is there anyone who can swim with her?" It was a bright and sunny day and as much as she would love to swim with Kayla the direct sun was too much.

Josef was beaming with pride, "I think that sounds like a refreshing idea. Why don't you let Aunt Jean take you to change?"

Kayla excitedly got off her bicycle and took Jeans hand, "You need to put your bicycle back where you got it first angel."

Looking back at Mick Kayla nodded and pushed her bicycle back where it had been out of sight and out of the way. When she came back Mick gave her a reassuring pat on the head playing with her wild hair, "That's my girl."

Kayla tugged on Jeans hand, "Come on pease I wants to swim."

Jean followed as Kayla pulled her inside and back up to her room, Josef had decided she would always have a room and always have things there so she could spend the night whenever she wanted. After they were out of ear shot Mick looked at Josef, "Don't you think you need to tell whoever it is that's going with her they should get ready."

"I guess you two had better change then."

Mick sighed, "Josef you know we can't. Beth too young still and it's just too bright out."

"Not for long," Josef turned and headed into the house.

Beth followed under Mick's arm, "What is he talking about?"

They followed Josef who had a particular bounce to his step out to the back of the house and out the sliding glass door. The pool sparkled in the sun light and Beth let out a soft sigh wishing she could just jump in and swim with her daughter without a second thought but knowing it would be dangerous to her.

Josef walked over to the exterior wall and Beth noticed that there was a long rectangular box now that hadn't been there before. "What's that Josef?"

Josef flipped the latch and grabbed a metal hook and began to pull walking towards the pool pulling out a canopy. He looked in their direction, "What does it look like?" When he got to the edge of the pool he looked back at the house to make sure no little eyes were peeking out before doing a quick jump across the pool. He quickly attached the hook to one of three post Beth also didn't notice until that moment.

As Josef attached the ends to each of the other posts and the pool became a shaded area. Josef took in the looks of shock on their faces, "What?"

"You've thought of everything Josef?"

"What that little girl likes to swim and she is hard to resist and I can't very well be out here in the sun nor can I, or allow my Jean to be. So I solved the problem, I made it vamp friendly. This canopy will help substantially however there is nothing to be done for certain times of day but we can work around that."

Beth walked over and hugged Josef tightly, "Thank you Josef."

"Kayla is my niece. I've never had a family or EVER thought I'd have any rugrat in my life but she is…she's different."

Mick walked up and clasped his hand on Josef's shoulder, "Like I told you before Josef you're family."

Josef gave a nod, "Speaking of family I hear a little girl coming our way. We had better go get changed so we can join her."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49:  Clearing Up Confusion

**Chapter 49: Clearing Up Confusion**

Coop held Danielle's hand securely in his as they approached the door. Danielle pushed all feelings of unease away and focused on what she needed to do, be nice to Alyssa. As the door opened she gave them a smile, "Come on in."

Alyssa and Seth stepped inside hand in hand. Coop gave them a welcoming smile, "Lucas is asleep now and is getting pretty good about staying that way but no promises."

Alyssa smiled, "Of course he's your number one priority."

Danielle nodded as she turned into the living room, "Have a seat."

Seth squeezed Alyssa's hand trying to tell her to relax he could feel the stiffness in her shoulders as they walked. As they sat side by side Seth pulled their joined hands to his lap earning him a smile. When Danielle wasn't looking he mouthed, 'relax' to her.

They sat in silence just staring at one another for a few minutes before Danielle gave a nervous laugh, "Well if this isn't awkward."

Alyssa smiled and agreed, "Slightly."

"So how's my nephew?"

Coop grinned as he stood up, "Come see for yourself."

Seth knew what Coop was doing, getting him out of the room so the girls could talk. Unsure he looked at Alyssa, "Mind if I go see my nephew, I'll be right back?"

"Go ahead," she squeezed his hand hoping he wouldn't feel he had to sit with her all the time. She was a big girl and she could handle this even if it made her uneasy.

As the guys headed upstairs Danielle looked to Alyssa, "I'm sorry."

Alyssa nodded, "You were being protective of your brother."

"Yes, but…I just…" Danielle took in a deep breath trying to get the words out. "As you know I don't have a problem with…you know vampires. Jeans my best friend and she's been one for a while now. But you…I liked you. I thought you were really good for him."

"But then you found out I was a vampire."

"Yes." Shrugging her shoulders she looked at Alyssa seeing she was wearing jeans and a blouse with her wavy red hair hanging down looking like the sweet girl her brother first became involved with. "I know you have to bite to…climax. Well most do I remember Beth talking about issues with not doing it...but that's another story I never got all the details on. I'm just worried about him."

"That I'll hurt him or kill him."

A shiver went through her body hearing those words, "Yes and I know it's not likely as long as your careful. I know they all liked it but they are women. No offense but the only other female vampire I know is Coraline and she was…well a crazy evil bitch."

That got a laugh out of Alyssa, "Yes I am familiar withCoraline. I'm not sure of all the details but I would have to say I agree with you."

"Yes I had to work with her while she was on the cure. She came across all nice and put together but she was mental."

"I can see you haven't met very many. Do you mind if I ask, do you think your friend Jean is…mental?"

"Never," Danielle couldn't imagine Jean being anything but Jean.

"She's a female vampire is she not?"

"But she's Jean. I knew her…before."

Alyssa smiled softly, "Before she was turned. Unfortunately you weren't born when I was turned but I can assure you not every older female vampire is like Coraline. I won't lie and say they're all wonderful caring creatures but just like mortals some are nice some are…not so much."

Releasing her breath Danielle sighed, "I guess you're right."

"I have no intention of hurting your brother. He wanted my bite and its something we share but I will assure you I am very careful. Josef was my sire and he doesn't make uncontrolled turns."

Danielle laughed, "Yes I can't see Josef doing anything half way."

After a moment Danielle looked up and smiled at Alyssa, "I am sorry. I do like you Alyssa."

"Call me Allie please."

"Okay, Allie. If it makes you feel any better I'd be just as critical of any woman Seth was with that got serious vampire or not."

"Seth is lucky to have a sister who cares so much for him." She grinned as she looked up at the ceiling, "He is putting the baby back to sleep."

"Lucas woke?"

"Yes but don't worry he is already fading back to sleep."

"How can you tell?"

Allie smiled, "Vamp hearing. I can hear the heartbeats. It's always there even if I'm not hungry which I can assure you I always stay well fed. I can hear yours, it started beating faster when I mentioned hearing your sons heartbeat. Then there is Seth's which due to our connection is distinctive to me. I'm taking the other adult heart beat to be Coop's and then the tiny flutter of an infant. It's a beautiful sound really the sound of life."

Danielle watched Allie critically but saw nothing but a sweet person. She seemed to care for her brother a great deal and that both pleased and worried her. For now she would just hold to the happy part. When the guys came back downstairs Coop patted Seth on the back, "See they talked."

Allie looked up and gave them a smile, "Yes we talked. I think things are better."

"They are," Danielle confirmed.

Seth took his seat next to Allie and kissed her softly, "Good to hear. Lucas woke up but I got him back to sleep."

"So I heard," Danielle grinned leaning into Coop. "But thank you, he'll probably sleep the rest of the night." She looked down and realized no one had a drink, "Would you two like something to drink?"

"Sure," Seth nodded.

Danielle looked to Allie, "We have wine."

"That would be nice thank you." Coop stood up and went to go get everyone a drink. When he came back he handed everyone their glass before taking his seat again.

Danielle turned her attention to her brother, "So how are you liking your new job?"

Seth grinned, "Its good. I like the work, its something I'm good at and Josef has been very helpful."

"He has done a lot for us. He told me to take as much time as I needed for Lucas. I think Jean has done wonders to him."

Seth laughed, "Yes he was muttering something about having to wait for the dress for the date."

"Yes Jean can't set a wedding date until she has her dress picked out. Everything else will be simple but it takes time to find a dress."

Allie smiled, "I'm so happy Josef finally found a woman to handle him. It is refreshing to see the new him. I'm sure Jean will find the perfect dress and he will be glad he waited."

Danielle's smile dropped some unsure how to handle this. She and Allie had just made up and were trying to just go back to being friendly but she wasn't sure if Jean wanted her at the wedding. Not wanting to go into it she simple changed the subject, "So how is work Allie?"

"Same old same," she gave Seth a wink, "but sometimes I meet good people along the way."

"I'm not trying to be nosy or rude but…isn't it hard being a vampire?"

"Dani," Seth scolded.

"No it's okay Seth. It's a good question." She turned to give Danielle her full attention, "I am…older and as we discussed in good control of my senses. I'm able to use my senses to help rather than let them over take me. But when someone comes in bleeding heavily it does sometimes….ummm…lets say make my stomach rumble like if someone sat in front of you with your favorite desert, but I just finish then go have myself a snack from my cooler."

"You just made me want apple pie," Seth nudged her shoulder.

Danielle shook her head, "I guess that makes sense."

After some more easy conversation from everyone, Seth and Allie stood up ready to make their way out. Seth pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to Danielle, "Your car keys. I filled it up on the way here."

"How will you get home?"

"We drove separate cars. Seth wanted to return your vehicle to you now that you have Lucas."

Danielle tried to give him the keys back not wanting him to be without a ride, she didn't have any big plans she stayed home with Lucas and everyone was constantly stopping by asking if she needed anything. He refused, "I've got my own wheels sis."

"You bought a car?"

Seth gave a self satisfied grin, "I did, a Blackberry Pearl 2010 Honda Fit."

"Seth—"

"Nope Dani I wanted to start taking care of myself. I've talked to Josef about taking money from my check to cover my living expenses he's been providing or at least letting me contribute something."

"Take things slow Seth."

"Yes mom," he teased.

Danielle hit his arm, "Be good. See you soon."

Allie and Seth walked out to her car and got inside, "So was it as bad as you thought?"

Allie gave him a smile, "No it turned out much better than I thought."

Coop shut the door, "So you two smoothed everything out or was that a show for Seth's benefit?"

"We talked. I have a better understanding now."

"So…not friends but not enemies."

"She's the girl dating my baby brother I'm supposed to be critical of her vampire or not."

Coop grinned, "So now that we have the house to ourselves once more and Lucas will be down for a while…" Danielle kissed him softly before they headed upstairs towards their bedroom making sure to grab the baby monitor in case Lucas woke up.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50:  Empty House

**Chapter 50: Empty House**

As Mick and Beth walked into the house through the garage Beth turned to him and kissed him, "She's come a long way Mick."

"Yes our angel has." Mick pulled her closer, "You know since she wanted to spend the night at Josef's we have the whole house to do with what we will."

"Oh I like the way you think," Beth wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her half naked body into his running her fingers through his still damp hair. They were still wearing their swim suits with Mick simply tossing his shirt back on but Beth had decided to only slip her jeans on.

"Now lets see about getting you out of that bikini of yours."

Beth grinned pulling back, "Does it look familiar?"

Mick knew just where the bikini was from, she probably thought he didn't remember but honestly he could tell her in great detail things she didn't even know he was paying attention to. "You mean from our trip to Miami, when I finally convinced you to give me a chance, that I had changed and wanted you in my life?"

"You do remember," Beth sighed softly.

"Of course I do baby you were driving me crazy on that trip. I was trying so hard to show you I wanted you and well you were making it damn difficult. Then seeing you in that sexy thing holding you close in the water I'm just glad you were too cold to notice just how much you were driving me crazy."

Beth raised her eyebrow, "Oh really."

"Really Beth. You have no idea the power you hold over me do you."

"When I was cold and you gave me your Henley to keep me warm I was happy to have it because it smelt so much like you and I was cold but also because that meant you couldn't put it on and I could enjoy the view a little while longer."

Mick took Beth's lips with a fierce passion, something he had been dying to do that night in Miami pulling back only after drawing a long moan from her. Beth's eyes flashes as she pulled him back down to her jumping up to wrap her legs around his perfect hips as his hands caressed and squeezed her bottom seamlessly catching her. As Mick started towards the stairs grinding Beth against his rampant erection they stopped mid stride as the sound of Mick's cell phone filled the air.

Beth reached down into Mick's pocket and retrieved his phone knowing it was Josef's ringer, "Hello."

"Why hello Beth," Josef sounded happy. "I have a little rugrat here that would like to say goodnight."

Beth hit the speaker, "Kayla baby?"

Her sleepy voice filled the air, "Momma?" They knew she was worn out all the excitement from the day and the physical activities she was ready for some rest.

"And daddy," Mick confirmed.

"I'm sleepy. Uncle Josef is going to tucks me in."

"That is very sweet of him. Sweet dreams baby," Mick kissed Beth's temple.

"Night momma, night daddy, love you."

"Love you too," they chorused.

After a yawn from her Josef took the phone back, "You two love birds have a good night we've got her taken care of."

"Never had a doubt about that Josef," Beth knew he loved Kayla. "Thank you again for everything Josef."

"Don't mention it. Well I have my hands full of sleepy rugrat so I have to go."

Beth disconnected the phone smiling, "He's really changed since I first met him." Mick snorted. "What? He has. Yes I always thought this side was somewhere inside of him but sometimes he kinda scared me even if I wouldn't admit it."

Mick raised a brow, "You were scared of Josef?"

"Not really scared but intimidated. When the whole thing with Josh was happening and he thought the secret was at stake he got a bit…scary."

Mick chuckled, "But you never let on."

"You know me, mostly I was pissed off at the way he was acting and that showed more. Oh Mick, set me down I need to talk with you about something."

Mick squeezed her bottom not really wanting to put her down but did so. Beth pulled him to sit on the couch his hands tracing up and down her thigh, "This will be quick I had completely forgotten until she called."

"What is it?" Mick knew it was about Kayla now and his mind was focused more on what she had to say than what he was planning to do to her soon.

"Today Kayla asked me if she could go to school like her friends. Mick she was so adorable, she wants to go and learn and be with her friends at their preschool."

Mick smiled, "She's a bright little girl that's for sure."

"I told her I would talk to Alice's mother and see about the school then talk with you. I talked to Angela and she gave me the school information, it's a daycare and preschool type place. It has good qualified people and I talked with the woman in charge and she'd like to meet us and Kayla. What do you think?"

"About what? She wants to go to school with her friends, I'm so proud of that and if you like the place and say its good enough for our girl then let's set up the meeting."

Beth bit her lip, "Good because we're meeting Mrs. Rose Monday at 8am."

Mick chuckled as he pulled Beth onto his lap, "Well now is that all you had to tell me?" Beth nodded, "Good now I believe we were in the middle of getting you out of this bikini top."

Mick lifted Beth up into his arms pulling her tightly to him as his hands moved up her back finding the tie to her bikini top and pulling them loose as his mouth devoured hers. Beth pulled back from the kiss long enough to pull Mick's shift off of him before seeking out those pleasuring lips and questing tongue once more. Turning towards the stairs Mick took the first couple with no problem but when Beth's small soft hand reached inside his trunks and began to stroke his hard shaft he had to stop unsure if his legs could continue to hold them both.

Growling, Mick released his hold on her bottom to set her down a step higher than he had made it before his hands pulled the rest of her clothing off along with his own swim trunks. Beth's eyes were hooded with desire as she took in his hard body and lean muscles, she wanted him just as much as she had their first time and would for the rest of eternity. Turning she took another step wanting, needing to get upstairs to have him take her. Grabbing hold of her hips Mick stopped her his lips finding her back as his hands moved around to cup her mound, "I need you Beth."

Beth moved herself on his hand as his fingers teased her folds, "Mick," she breathed. Mick moved to his knees on the step above him pulling Beth down with him so she was only on the step above him. Kissing her neck and shoulder Mick's hands moved across her body cupping and massaging her breasts to pulling her hips back into him as his hard shaft slid along her opening. "Mick," Beth insisted pressing herself back against him as she leaned forward on the steps.

With a primal growl Mick thrust his length deep inside her welcoming warmth sheathing himself completely earning himself a gasp and moan from his mate. The position allowed him to enter her deeply and hit just the right spot with each powerful thrust. Gripping tightly to the stairs as Mick pushed her harder and harder towards her end Beth moaned uncontrollably, "I need…I….ahhh Mick…"

"Beth," Mick pushed faster his hands on her hips pulling her into him. Releasing one hand from her hips Mick reached around to her engorged peal feeling her already tightening around him ready to push her over the edge and follow behind her. Feeling her orgasm take hold as Mick stroked her nub Beth's fangs fell and her eyes frosted over as she reached down pulling his hand up to sink those fangs into his wrist as she fell over. Feeling her explode around him Mick pushed deeper and found his own release deep in her depths his fangs drinking in her sweet nectar as he bit into her shoulder.

As the tremors of their orgasms faded Mick collapsed against Beth's back his arms wrapped around her sweat slicked body. Breathing hard feeling Mick's body pressed against her back Beth began to purr right along with Mick. After a few moments to collect themselves Mick lifted himself up and slipped from her crevice to the sound of a moan before he lifted her up into his arms, "Now lets see if we can make it to the bed."

Beth giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you forever."

"Forever," Mick agreed and deposited her onto the bed where they showed each other long into the night just how much they loved each other.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51:  Date Set

**Chapter 51: Date Set**

Jean sat on the couch listening as Danielle gathered Lucas up from his nap and fed him. She had come over with something important to ask her friend, she had made her decision on her dress finding one that she just loved and now she was ready to finish the rest of the details.

Danielle came down the stairs holding a happy and well fed Lucas before taking her seat next to Jean, "Would you like to hold him?" Danielle could see the look of excitement on her face as she watched Lucas.

"I'd love to," Jean held out her arms and took Lucas who only fussed for a second before settling. "He's so adorable."

Danielle beamed, "So you said you had some news before he woke up?"

Jean looked up from Lucas to Danielle, "I do. I found my dress."

"I'm so happy for you. I bet Josef is happy now he'll get a date."

Jean was grinning ear to ear, "I know I can't believe how much he wants this. When he first asked me to marry him it was the sweetest thing but I didn't think it was important to him to actually do it, have a wedding it was just something he would do for me. But…here we are. Both happy and excited for this."

"I came to ask you something important," Danielle waited for Jean to ask. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh Jean of course I'd love to," she leaned forward and hugged her best friend softly careful not to move Lucas too much and make him fuss.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Jean rocked Lucas. "You were the first friend I found when I started my new life, in all honesty you are part of the reason I'm enjoying this life."

Danielle could feel tears welling in her eyes, "Oh Jean you're my best friend. You've been there supporting me through some pretty crazy times making this family."

Both girls were sniffling but laughed as they turned their attention to Lucas who started making baby noises. After a while when Lucas was laid down Danielle and Jean discussed possible dates, Jean was planning on surprising Josef with possible dates when he got home from the office and seeing which one worked best for him. As Jean left Danielle promised to get with Beth and Candice about making plans for her bachelorette party causing Jean to laugh.

When Josef came up to the door to his home he found a note attached, 'I'm waiting on you…Come find me. Love Jean.'

Grinning Josef snatched the note off the door and took off through the house towards their bedroom where he could scent her. At their bedroom door was another note with three dates listed. Also snatching that note Josef opened the double doors and stepped inside to see Jean in a silky teddy positioned on their bed in the most delectable way waiting for him. "I see you got my notes."

Josef was at the edge of the bed in a blink of an eye, "I did, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long my lovely Jean."

Jean sat up pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders, "No I had Hilary call me when you were on your way home."

Josef smirked, "A spy, how clever."

Jacket, tie, and shoes off Jean started unbuttoning his shirt, "What did you think about my other note?"

Josef held up the note with the dates studying it again before looking at her and it hit him. "Are these what I hope they are?"

Jean grinned, "I found my dress Josef."

Josef dropped the papers and devoured her lips as he pressed her into the bed. He devoured her smiling lips breathing in her scent and all that was Jean feeling happier each and every day with her. He knew he teased Mick for the longest time about being with one woman but he couldn't think of his life without her in it, she seemed made for him. "I love you Jean. More than I ever thought I could love anyone," he said between kisses.

Pushing his shirt off his shoulders Jean explored his chest with her hands caressing his slim yet well defined muscles all the way down to his abs to the top of his pants. Josef pulled back long enough to free his hands from his shirt so he could continue to pull her to him kissing her over and over alternating between devouring her mouth to sucking and nipping her neck and shoulder and ear lobes making her body shiver. His kisses moved down to the tops of her breasts tugging the top of her teddy with his teeth. "There they are," Josef sighed as he pulled the top down exposing her breasts to his hungry mouth drawing a moan from his Jean.

Moving down her body pulling her teddy with him as he went Josef trailed his kissed down her stomach nipping playfully at her hips as he slid the teddy over them and down her long legs kissing her curls and letting his tongue stroke her pearl before standing up to pull her little number all the way off. Quickly Josef tossed aside the rest of his clothes before joining her on the bed. As he covered her body with his Jean pushed over and rolled them so she was on top grinding herself against his hard shaft before sliding away. Keeping his eyes on hers so hers Josef took his cue from her as he scooted to the edge of the bed and sat up planting his feet firmly on the floor, "What are you doing?"

Holding onto his shoulders Jean moves her legs so she is sitting on his lap the base of his shaft pressed against her wetness as she spread her legs behind him planting her feet down giving her a slight bend in her legs. His shoulders continuing to be her anchor Jean slowly lifted herself once more keeping her moist core pressed against his shaft before reaching the head and sliding down just as slowly. After a gasp and groan from each Jean began to move on him rocking herself back and forth, Josef picked up the rhythm and began to thrust into her as well enjoying the noises she made every time he pushed up. Enjoying the way her breasts moved Josef couldn't help but to take those beauties back into his mouth and give them some attention as they pushed each other further and further.

Alternating between playing with her breasts and devouring her mouth in passionate kisses they made slow passionate love neither in a hurry. When neither could take it much longer and the building orgasms could not be denied again Josef trailed his kisses down her neck finding his favorite spot and bit down giving her a final hard thrust just as he felt her fangs in his neck and her walls convulsing around him draining him of his seed. He drank in a few draws of her exotic blood laced with all the emotions Jean was experiencing before withdrawing his fangs and licking them closed. Feeling her fangs still in him drawing softly, Josef thrust up into her again with his softening member; causing her to moan against him before releasing his neck and sealing her mark.

Jean sat back licking her lips, "You like my news?"

Standing up Josef lifts Jean into his arms before crawling back into the center of the bed, "I love your news." Josef kissed her lips, "I love that teddy," he kissed her again, "I love that position," Josef kissed her cheek nuzzling to her ear, "And most importantly Love, I love you."

Pulling him close wrapping her arms tightly around him Jean sighed, "I love it all too."

Leaning back to look down at Jean Josef smirked, "So you found the perfect dress?"

"I think so."

"I'm sure you did. You could make a burlap sack look sexy."

Jean raised her eyebrow, "Well lets just say it's much nicer than that." Josef chucked as he kissed her again and again. "So you just need to pick one of those dates so I can start working on the rest of the plans."

"The first one," Josef said quickly.

"You don't even know what date that is."

"I don't care, I'll clear everything else."

Jean smiled, "Well that is the earliest that things can be ready but it doesn't give much time. I don't even know if the space is available then those are just possible dates."

Slipping from her with a sigh Josef stood from the bed and moved to the dropped notes, bringing them back to bed with him. "Let's see here. I see you point as much as I would love to marry you then we should give our guests time to prepare, besides I don't want you to be stressed out on such a short time frame." He looked at the list calculating in his head how long each day was and then pointed to the second date listed, "What do you think?"

Jean smiled as she kissed him, "As long as the space is avaible then I think we have a wedding date."

"Oh it's free, I'll buy the place if I have to."

Grinning happily Jean moved to straddle Josef once more, "I told the girls I wouldn't be in until two…"

Josef rolled Jean beneath him, "Good because it's going to be a long…hard…night ahead."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52:  Writing Back

**Chapter 52: Writing Back**

Mick was back outside the club parked even more vigilant than before. He had spent the night prior in bed with Beth and in doing so missed his chance, the killer struck again. He even took Beth's car in case by some chance the killer had made him and that was why he was only striking on nights Mick didn't come out to watch the place.

Frustrated Mick looked over the notes again, still nothing on Zira and if these killings had any relation to her chances were she was long dead and no one had found the body yet. The dates of the killings were random, no pattern or anything linking them. The victims didn't fit the same type, different sexes, hair color, skin color, it didn't matter to this killer. Mick had never seen it before. Every case he had worked the killer had a motive, a stressor that set him off, maybe the girl looked like his ex wife who ruined his life, or the guy was cheating on his wife reminding him of how his own father cheated on his mother before leaving them with nothing.

Unable to sit any longer Mick got out and headed out to do another sweep of the area to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He saw the old Cutlass pull up outside as usual and made his way towards the back of the club not wanting to be pulled into another one of the mans lectures on how the children of the world need to be saved from themselves. After doing a sweep of the building he came back and the Cutlass was gone, already taking another drunken girl home talking her ear off.

David had wrote Mia back not entirely sure he wanted to go there, go back to past and his mistakes now that he had a life worth the world, but he would like to know how she had been doing. He hadn't seen her in almost 300 years, sure when he first got her letter he did a background check on her to see if she checked out and she did, did a stint as a lingerie model then took to developing her own line of sexy items in this life. As he had put pen to paper he found he didn't know what to say really, after 300 years what do you say to someone?

After rereading her letter he decided to go with something basic asking how she was doing and how things had been with her since they last met and saying he was extremely happy in LA with his life. He didn't give specifics just generalizations about life and such not wanting to give details about Candice or his position with Kostan Industries. David had checked her out, but still he didn't like that she just suddenly found him again, bringing up old memories he had tried to forget.

As he went down to the front desk of the building David had the letter delivered on his way into work. He was doing his biweekly security system check making sure everything was in order so nothing got too lack. He had also received a voicemail from someone in the threat department apparently one of the threatening letters Josef had gotten was laced with silver. So now he had to go find this disgruntled former employee and take care of things, but it gave him an outlet to focus on instead of the past. He knew he needed to talk to Candice about some things but he just didn't want to bring it up, why talk about the horrible things in his past, his sort comings when they were so happy now. Part of him was hoping Mia wouldn't want anything to do with him and writing him that latter was just a whim like in the past and now that she had made contact she would drop it.

Candice was working her way around the loft happy to be helping in the new project but also not quite happy. She had found this designing fun and she did enjoy it but part of her felt like she had wasted all that time in law school for nothing if she wasn't going to use it. She missed being in charge and arguing her way but she knew she wasn't ready to go back to work for the DA's office so she would just keep up with all the news so she would be ready when it came to the right time.

She looked around the master suite and into the bathroom and sighed, "But this is damn fun. Beth is going to love it." As she headed through the rest of the house she made adjustments to things that had been brought back after construction was finished, she couldn't wait to show her best friend but most of all she couldn't wait to show her the new office. Mick had planned that one from the beginning and it was wonderful, all she had done was made the selections in furniture and paint color.

Everything was almost complete and ready to be seen by Mick and Beth in just about another week maybe. Candice was happy to have gotten a voicemail from her best friend about Kayla wanting to go to school and how her and Mick had an appointment with a good preschool to put her in for the rest of the year before she started kindergarten.

Her mother was wanting to visit for Christmas this year, she had weaseled out of Thanksgiving saying she and David were going away but her mother was determined and if she was honest she missed her mother. Sure she knew she had some secrets and she had to made accommodations when she stayed with blood and making sure it wasn't too warm out but it was working, David had been wonderful as always. Although her mother kept asking when David was going to marry her or when she was going to get grandchildren. It wasn't going to happen for her which was fine enough in her mind, she wasn't very maternal, not that she didn't have a good role model she loved her mother but she just didn't feel it. She loved little Kayla and Lucas and being an aunt was as close to being a parent as she would ever get and that suited her.

Deciding to call it a day at the loft Candice headed out wanting to have time to prepare her surprise for David. He had been thinking about the past a lot as of late and she wished he would open up to her without her having to question him on it. She knew he didn't want to talk about his past faults, no one did really but he had to know by now that she doesn't care what happened then, not in a way that would upset her only in how it made him into the man he is today.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	53. Chapter 53:  Breaking the Case

**Chapter 53: Breaking the Case**

A few hours later Mick was finishing another security sweep when the Cutlass pulled back up. Mick kept walking when he caught the scent of blood stopping him in his tracks. Fresh blood. He looked to Paul and caught his eye, his nose flared as he scented pure rage and…something else he couldn't put his finger on coming from the man who always before seemed so gentle if only eccentric.

Looking into Mick's eyes Paul put the car in drive and tore off down the street. Mick shook his head unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him. Could Paul really be the man he had been looking for this whole time, right under his nose?

Rushing to the doorman Mick pulled out his ID and a hundred dollars, "Did you see who went off with the man in the Cutlass?"

The doorman looked at the hundred and shrugged his shoulders, "Some drunk blonde."

Mick looked over to some of the people in line, people who had been waiting all night to get in not meeting the club admission standards. A couple of guys playing with their camera phones taking pictures of the women getting into the club. Mick made his way over to them, "My name is Mick St. John and I have some questions for you."

"What do you want?"

Mick looked at them trying to control his vampire wanting nothing more than to know this was all a mistake that he hadn't been watching while a girl was taken off and murdered. "I know you want to get in the club. How about if you help me I get you in."

"You can get us in?"

"If you help me."

The other guy was eager, "What do you need man?"

"You've been out here a long time, I see you're taking pictures. Did you happen to get a picture of the blonde who got into the old Cutlass a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah she was smoking and practically flashed us." Mick tapped his foot trying to control his temper. "Let me find it." The boy clicked around on his phone, "Here it is, we were making a video and then she came stumbling out, had too good a time I guess."

Mick took the phone and watched as the girl stumbled over to the car clutching it for support her barley there top practically falling off of her as Paul made his usual routine. She stumbled but got into the car then the video ended. Mick pushed some buttons sending the video file to his phone and turned to leave, "Wait man you said you could get us in."

Mick growled then grabbed them and walked up to the doorman, "They're with me tonight."

The doorman gave him a look but let them enter. Mick was gone before they even made it half way in the door taking off to Beth's car already dialing, "Kostan Industries."

"It's Mick, is Ryder there?"

"I'm sorry Mick, Mr. England is out of town at the moment can I leave a message?"

"No. Thank you."

Mick disconnected and dialed another number. It rang and rang until finally a groggy voice answered, "Hello."

"Coop, it's Mick. I need your help."

"Mick? You realize it's…after 2am."

"I'm sorry about the time, I'm working on a case and I think I…I think a girl has just been murdered but I need to find her to be sure."

That got his attention, "What do you need?"

"I'm sending you a video, a blonde girl gets into an old Cutlass with California tag of M76HT2. It took off from Dark Side headed East. I was hoping you could track it, use cameras in the area to follow the vehicle."

Mick could hear a computer powering up in the background, "I can try but Mick…that's…it's not really legal."

Mick sighed hating that he was bringing Coop into this but he needed this now. "I'm sorry to put you in this position Coop, but…I've been watching this club…I had this guy checked out and he was clean. I let him slip out right under my nose."

Coop took in a deep breath then let it out as his fingers flew across the keys, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Coop I hate to bring you in on this, I know you try to keep your nose clean."

"Yeah more so now, I mean I have a family to think about."

"I understand completely." Mick could hear Coop hard at work and even though he was going crazy wanting a direction to go he pulled over and parked not wanting to get too far in the wrong direction. "So how is Lucas?"

"Happy little baby. Never been around babies before but from all the reading and stuff I've done he's an angel."

Mick laughed talking about children and normal things helped calm his nerves, "Yeah Kayla is pretty wonderful herself. I've been around them before, and most kids her age are more…destructive. They throw fits to get what they want, they're loud and don't listen half the time." Coop laughed at that. "She's so mature for her age, she's quiet and reserved, I know a lot of this is to do with the way she was raised before, having to be good and quiet or bad things happened. She's coming out of her shell though, being more like a child not worried that if she makes a mistake she's going to get in serious trouble."

"She's a sweet kid that's for…hey I've got something; looks like the Cutlass was seen on a store front camera about four blocks east of the club turning right down Coronado Street. I'll look for something further down."

Mick put the car in drive and started heading where Coop directed turning down the street and driving slowly waiting for his next direction. "Mick I don't know I got him running a red light at Coronado and 3rd street coming opposite direction, traffic camera got him but no one else in the vehicle. Looks like he dropped her off somewhere before, I can't find him on anything else right now."

"What was the time lapse between turning onto Coronado and the red light camera coming back?"

Mick could hear more typing as he rolled down the windows in Beth's car trying to scent for fresh blood. "Looks like 13 minutes give or take."

"Thanks Coop. Sorry again for waking you, go back to bed."

"It's not a problem Mick. You have helped me more than I can say. If you don't mind calling me back when you find…something. I want to know now."

"I will," Mick disconnected and focused on his driving. Figuring the time it took to get from the first camera to 3rd street Mick knew Paul only had that much time to drive, kill and be heading back to be caught at the light. Slowing his pace Mick used all his vampire senses, deciding it would be faster he parked the car and went on foot.

Stalking the streets in the shadows at vampire speed Mick stopped dead in his tracks at the corner scenting the faintest hint of fresh blood on the wind. He took off down 4th street, the scent becoming more powerful as he rounded the driveway to a duplex. Propped up against the door with her arms in her lap sat the girl from the club sitting in a pool of blood. Mick knew before he got any closer she was dead, there was no heartbeat, no pulse, she had bled out before Paul had ever gotten back to the club.

Tears brimmed his eyes as he fell to his knees. He had failed her. He had cleared this guy, this murderer and let these murders go on right under his nose. He could have stopped this if he had only seen this sooner, if he had been smarter, more observant. There had to be a big red flag he had missed, how do you miss this. Pulling his phone from his pocket Mick went to dial 911 but stopped.

Taking note of the address Mick took off back to the car, once there he reached into the glove box and pulled out the disposable cell phone that he knew Beth kept in case of emergencies and dialed 911. With a fake southern accent Mick told them he was on a jog and saw a girl laying in blood and gave the address. He quickly disconnected he needed to talk to Beth, but first he had a stop to make.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	54. Chapter 54:  Vampire or Human?

**Chapter 54: Vampire or Human?**

Beth was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Mick to arrive, he had called her saying he was on his way home and he needed her. After checking on Kayla Beth had grabbed a thermos and filled it with blood to give to him when he came in. Unsure what had happened but worried about him. She knew he had felt guilty over the recent murders, always nights when he was with the family, especially the last murder he hadn't even called to ask if Carl had an officer to keep watch they had been too busy making love. Truth be told she felt bad too but not like Mick.

She sighed. This was part of the reason she loved him, his ability to care and feel so deeply but it was also a fault. He always felt guilty over things most normal people could see weren't their fault and they had no control over. Once this case was over she had planned on asking Mick to take some time off of work, maybe take Kayla on a vacation but if all went well tomorrow, today she corrected mentally their meeting with the preschool was today in a few hours.

Broke from her thoughts hearing the garage door open and close, Beth had the door to the garage open in half a second. Mick came in and Beth could see the distraught expression on his face and pulled him tightly to her letting him burry his face in her neck as she soothed him rubbing his back softly. "What happened Mick?"

"I failed. I let this guy get away with it. I let him go on killing."

"What are you talking about?" Beth pulled back cupping his face in her hands.

"The killer, it's that Paul Fitzpatrick the man giving people rides home."

Beth looked shocked, "The Bible nut?" 

"Yes. I thought he was just a bit strange trying to save people but I was wrong. God how could I have been so wrong?"

Beth reached back to the table and handed him the thermos of blood, "Drink this." He did as she said and drank it down, it did nothing for his nerves.

Pulling him to the couch Beth sat pressed beside him, "Tell me what happened."

Mick took her through what happened, from his checking the building and then the blood he smelt on Paul and the way he had changed, almost like he was a different person through Coop helping him track the vehicle until he found the body. New tears filled his eyes when he told her of finding the body and her being dead.

"What did you do when you found her?"

"I called 911 but I used your disposable cell in the glove box. Beth…I don't know what to do. I want to hunt this man down, I want to rip his throat out for what he's done but…the families of all those he hurt will never get any closure that way."

Beth pulled him tight to her kissing his head as he fought with his demons, wanting to hunt someone down and take their life was not something Mick did on a regular basis. There are very few times Mick ever felt no guilt about killing someone and those times usually involved someone trying to hurt an innocent.

"Mick, baby, I know you and I know you feel guilty about what happened but I want you to hear me," she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "You are not responsible."

"But I—"

"No, you did your job. You followed him around, you checked him out. He is…he tricked you it happens you're not superman. You have spent countless nights away from your family working on this because you care, taking time off to have family time is not something you can blame yourself for, I won't allow it Mick."

Mick nodded softly partially accepting her argument, he knew she was right. He had spent time away from her in their freezer, sleeping in during the day missing time with Kayla he didn't regret spending time with them. He wouldn't be able to say anything more to her until he found out how this man had gotten around him, how had he played him.

"What do you think Beth? Do you think I should let the police handle it?"

Touched he wanted her opinion Beth simply stroked his face, "I can't decide that Mick. It's up to you. I'm still new to this but it is a human committing a human crime, and like you said the families deserve closure but if you kill him I won't lose a seconds sleep over it."

Mick nodded, "You're right, he is a human committing human crimes."

"You can call Carl and say you saw the girl leave with him."

Mick pulled out his phone, "I didn't I was checking the building not worrying about him because I thought he was harmless. But some young studs outside the club were filming girls and caught her on film."

Beth kissed him softly, "I'll call a little later and reschedule the meeting."

Mick shook his head, "No you're right. I might have been completely wrong about this man but he has only been targeting people coming out of clubs at night, that's the only thing that conforms to a pattern. Before coming home I stopped by the club it was closing up but I made sure that if the bouncer saw the car again to call me immediately, I also called David and asked if he could send one of Josef's men to watch the guys apartment just to be safe."

"Are you sure?" Beth wasn't sure he would be in the right mind set to take Kayla to a preschool and talk with teachers about her enrollment.

"A ray of sunshine on a cloudy day," Mick kissed her lips.

Beth nodded and stood up, "Why don't you go get a shower and I'll be right up."

Mick kissed the top of her head and did as she said wanting to wash the scents of fresh blood he couldn't save off of him. Sure he hadn't touched the blood but it still lingered on him like a stain that needed to be washed away. Before going to the shower he stopped in Kayla's room not wanting to go in but just to see her from the doorway safe and sound.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	55. Chapter 55:  Surprise Trip

**Chapter 55: Surprise Trip**

As David walked out of his office and got off the elevator nearing his truck he picked up the most unforgettable scent, Candice. He came closer and beside his car she was wearing a sexy leather outfit leaning up against a motorcycle. Raising his brow he stopped and took in the sight, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Candice smiled silently and turned grabbing a leather jacket that had been sitting on the bike and handed them to him. He took it and watched as she flung her hair back pulling the zipper to hers up higher, "Get on."

Opening his car David quickly tossed his files inside before shrugging into the provided leather jacket and doing just as she said straddling the bike. Candice moved to his side kissed his cheek and nipping his ear, "Let's go for a ride." She through her long leg around him her thighs gripping him as she settled in behind him as her arms wrapped around him tightly melding herself to him.

David swallowed hard, "Where are we going?"

"To see the stars, you remember the place don't you David?"

David had the bike revving and ready to go in seconds, "Hold on tight." Candice squeezed him tighter, not in any danger of falling off but just the feeling of being close and hanging onto him to keep her on the bike turned her on more and she knew it was doing the same for him. To see the stars, that was their special place he had brought her one night shortly after they first got together and had brought her back to occasionally to get away from the city for just a short time.

As they drove the familiar path David enjoyed the way her arms felt wrapped tightly around him, her body pressed against his back as he controlled the bike easily. It seemed like forever since he had ridden a motorcycle and where Candice had gotten this one or her outfit he didn't know and would ask her about later, much later. As he started to pull into their normal spot he stopped seeing a blanket and candles already out, "I think someone has found our place."

Candice rubbed her hand over his groin, "This is for us." Putting the kickstand down David cut the bike off only to feel Candice's moving up and down his chest squeezing herself tight to him, "I thought we deserved this."

Taking her hands in his David stood up and got off the bike with vampire grace leaving her on it releasing her hands so he could take in the image of her on the bike, "You look extremely sexy with that bad body between your legs."

Candice scooted down to where David had been sitting leaning her arms back, "I'd rather have you between my legs."

Growling David pulled her up from the bike and into his arms squeezing her skin tight leather ass in his hands as he grinded himself against her. When he released her mouth from a series of fiery kisses he leaned his forehead to hers, "I haven't been paying you enough attention lately." He kissed her again then added, "I'm sorry."

Candice pulled at his leather jacket pulling him closer then pushed it from his chest, "You haven't done anything wrong, I'm fine. We're fine. I didn't plan this to make you feel like you've been ignoring me, we make love all the time. I just thought this would be nice. Sure you've have been a little distant…" Candice hoped he would feel comfortable and open up to her about his past she still knew very little about and what had him so captivated lately.

David let the jacket fall down his arms and tossed it over the bike scenting the clean fresh air around them as well as Candice. He could tell from her calm soothing scent and her open expressive eyes that she truly wasn't upset with him, "I know I have been. I'm sorry baby I just haven't thought about the past in so long that when I got that letter from Mia I've been thinking about my past more often."

Candice tugged his arms to pulling him to the blanket she had set up earlier before meeting him in the parking lot, "You could always talk about it."

"I don't want to be in the past. My past is just that the past and I want to focus all of my energy on our present."

Slightly disappointed that he wasn't opening up as she had planned Candice pushed it aside and decided to forget it he would talk when he was ready and until then they still had this beautiful night under the stars all to themselves. "That sounds good but…I'd love to hear all about your past some day." She left it open so he would know she still did want to know and that she would be there to listen whenever he was ready.

David looked down at her leather jacket and tugged on the zipper pulling it open to reveal nothing but a sexy leather bra making his mouth water. Slowly he pushed the jacket from her shoulders letting his fingers trail along her alabaster skin that glowed softly in the moonlight sending a shiver down her spine. His lips followed his fingers and traced down the lines of the top reaching her leather clad bust nipping slowly at its edge while his fingers pinched her nipples hardening them instantly. Leaning her down David sat up quickly and tossed off his shirt before bringing himself back down to rest half overtop of his love. Leaving the bra in place for now David continued his trail of kisses down her stomach reaching the button for her skin tight leather pants and popped it with his teeth making her breath catch even more when he began to pull the zipper down with his teeth.

Zipper down David kissed the exposed flesh beneath it seeing the top of a very low and very thin thong was just underneath these pants. Keeping his eyes on hers David grabbed hold of her hips lifting her in the air slightly so he could begin to peel the pants down her long sleek legs before setting them aside alone with her wisp of a thong. Sitting back once more David took in the sigh before him with a smile on his face, his beautiful Candice wearing only a sexy leather bra bathed in moonlight at their little getaway. "You're amazing," he breathed before leaning back down to cover her with his body and devouring her lips in a blinding passion. As their bodies pushed against one another hands roamed, explored, touched until Candice couldn't take the separation any longer and began to undo his jeans and push them down. She took his hard shaft in her hands and began to stroke it moaning into his mouth as he slipped two fingers into her welcoming warmth.

They played for a while longer, working each other to a peak then backing down and letting them cool off before starting all over again. At the end of the second break off Candice was pushing and pulling his jeans as far down as she could reach, "I want you in me David."

Rolling to the side David quickly kicked off his jeans and briefs before rolling back on top of her and settling down between her legs, "And I want to be inside you Can." With a quick hard thrust David sheathed himself in her wet warmth as his eyes flashed at the sensation. They worked in a comfortable rhythm together simple missionary style kissing and caressing with each thrust. Feeling himself nearing the edge David trailed his kisses down to her breasts once more this time pulling the tie loose to free them to his searching mouth sucking one in before doing the same to its twin. This pace picked up as Candice locked her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper with each thrust, David brought his attention from her breasts up to her lips once more taking hold of her hips in his strong hands and thrusting with more determined thrusts. Soon they were both trembling with need eyes icy and locked until the moment of explosion and they sank their fangs into each others neck drinking in the delicious blood. Blood laced with love and so much more, David could taste her total and complete acceptance of him just as he did their very first time and he knew he could and would never love anyone half as much as he loved this woman under him milking his cock of all he had as her muscles spasmed around him.

Pulling from her neck David rolled them to their sides stroking her hair, "I love you baby. More than anything else, I love you."

Candice was purring when she pulled from his neck licking her bite clean until it closed, "Love you too."

They lay like that looking up at the stars in each others arms for the rest of the night watching stars between bouts of lovemaking. When morning was approaching they got dressed and got back onto the motorcycle and headed back to the parking garage so David could get his car before returning to the loft and the much needed subzero of their freezer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	56. Chapter 56:  Meetings

**Chapter 56: Meetings**

Mick had a giggling Kayla on his back walking up to the preschool with Beth right beside them ready for their meeting. They had spent a couple hours in the freezer before getting up to get ready Beth checking on her man making sure he was okay, Mick was still upset about letting this man slither around under his nose but he was focused completely on Kayla now.

As they entered the door Alice came running up to them, "Kayla's coming to school too?"

Beth smiled down, "We're here to talk to Mrs. Rose about that. Could you point her out?"

Before Alice could turn around a sweet looking woman looking to be in her late 40's early 50's came up to them, "Mr. and Mrs. St. John?"

"Here she is," Alice added.

Beth extended her hand, "Yes ma'am I'm Beth, this is my husband Mick," Mick reached out with one hand the other still holding onto Kayla. "And this little monkey is Kayla."

Kayla giggled and gave a slow wave before hiding behind Mick's shoulder. Mrs. Rose smiled and motioned for them to follow her, "Come with me."

Beth turned back to Alice, "Thank you for helping us Alice."

Alice waved and went back over to play with her friends in free time before telling them that Kayla was going to come to school too. It warmed Beth's heart to overhear just how much her daughter was loved with her new friends. Mick let Kayla down and she took a seat on Mick's lap as they sat across from Mrs. Rose at her desk littered with things both professional and hand made by many children.

"It's a pleasure to meet all three of you but I'm very interested to talk to you Kayla." She gave Kayla a warm smile, "Would you tell me about yourself?"

Kayla shrugged her little shoulders looking up at Mick for guidance, "My name is Kayla St. John, this is my daddy and my momma."

Mrs. Rose smiled, "That's very good. Why don't you tell me what you like to do?"

"I likes to play with my dolls and my toys. I loves when momma and daddy read with me too."

"That's very good to know. Kayla it was so nice meeting you if you don't mind I hear you have some friends already in our classes why don't you go join them for a few minutes while I talk with your parents."

Mick helped Kayla down from his lap kissing the top of her little head and let her go out the door hearing Alice quickly come over and greet her and pull her right into the activity her group was doing. "She's a very sweet girl. So you two read to her?"

"We do but she reads to us as well. As I mentioned on the phone her situation is slightly…more sensitive." Mrs. Rose nodded understanding Beth already explaining the situation behind Kayla's adoption. "She knew how to write her name, address and phone number and she knew some words of stories she was read over and over. My best friend, her Aunt Candice now bought her one of those reading pads that allows them to read along with stories."

"She seems to have adjusted well, she's a bright young lady," Mrs. Rose complimented.

"We've tried our best to make her feel loved and safe. But I have to agree she is bright and above her age level."

"Well I look forward to getting to know her better. As I told you on the phone Mrs. St. John our hours are 7:30 to 6 Monday thru Friday. Our rates are reasonable and we provide a balanced lunch and healthy snacks throughout the day but of course if you wish to send something special we can have that for her also. Does she have any medical needs we need to be aware of?"

Beth shook her head, "No she's completely healthy."

"That's good, we also have a trained nurse on schedule everyday for any accidents that may occur. If you have any other questions for me I'd be happy to answer them now."

"Accidents? What kind of accidents?" Mick looked slightly worried.

Mrs. Rose smiled, "The kind children seem to find. I assure you nothing major usually just a scrapped knee from a trip during outside playtime." Beth placed her hand on Mick's knee to help calm him, "Any other questions."

Beth and Mick shared a look then looked back to Mrs. Rose, "No ma'am. I'll go ahead and make the check out for this month and she can start tomorrow?"

"That sounds lovely, I'll make the arrangements today to make sure she will have everything she needs for her sessions tomorrow."

Mick wrote out a check in his elegant hand while Beth took out a pad and a pen, "What do we need to send her with tomorrow?"

"Just her. We do ask that the parents send an extra change of clothes to be stored here in case of accident." She looked at Mick, "Be it from paint, dirt, or lunch. Also if she would like to bring her own sleeping mat for nap time and a blanket if not we will provide her one."

Mick handed over the check and gave a smile, "It was a pleasure speaking with you and I think we can speak for Kayla when we say we'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

Mrs. Rose handed Beth a folder of papers, "If you'll just fill these out and bring them back when you drop off Kayla tomorrow. It's just forms for our records, contact information, medical history to comply with state records."

"I'll bring them in tomorrow morning," Beth assured as she and Mick stood up shook Mrs. Roses' hand once more, "It was a pleasure meeting you I'm sure Kayla will love it here."

Mick opened the door for Beth and they looked over the children finding Kayla instantly, sitting next to Alice with a group of other students building with some blocks trying to build something like the one on the drawing board it appeared. "Kayla," Beth called softly.

Kayla looked up and saw Mick and Beth then looked at Alice and gave her a hug saying goodbye to everyone else before skipping over to them, "Can I please pease come back tomorrow? Pease?"

Mick picked her up and tossed her up catching her and making her giggle uncontrollable, "Yes you can come tomorrow and the next day and the next."

Kayla squealed as she hugged Mick tightly, "Thank you daddy, thank you." She only let go to turn to Beth and give her the same tight hug, "Thank you momma. It's so much fun."

"I'm glad. Now we have to go for the day, we're going to go to the store and get you some things for tomorrow okay."

Kayla nodded, "Can I go tell my friends I get to come back?"

Mick set her down, "Go ahead sweet heart."

Kayla started to run over to her friends and the teacher asked her nicely not to run inside and she nodded saying she was sorry then continued to make it over to her group of friends. Lots of happy cheers were said and it made Mick and Beth's heart swell to know their little girl had already made such good friends. When she came back to them Mick picked her up once more letting her swing back to his back again just as when they came in.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	57. Chapter 57:  Human Justice System

**Chapter 57: Human Justice System**

After picking up things for Kayla's first day of preschool from a nap time mat and a new blanket to take and stocking up on ingredients to make cookies for her class Mick had picked up the paper and read about the most recent murder. After Kayla was upstairs picking out her outfit for school the next day and an outfit to keep at school Mick went into his home office and called Carl.

"Lt. Davis," he answered sounding as frustrated as Mick felt.

"It's Mick. I just saw the paper."

Carl sighed, "Hey Mick. Please tell me you were out there last night and saw something."

"I'm sending you something now, I didn't see it but I think…I think I know who it is. I was doing checks and nothing out of the ordinary but…I saw her picture and…I'm sending you a video." Mick sent the video to Carl glad that he had worked this out with Beth already as she was so quick to point out he was a horrible liar.

Mick could hear Carl logging onto his email, could hear the video playing in the background, "Paul Fitzgerald, he did it? He's the one who's been killing."

"I think so, I blew it man. I told him who I was so he must have known when I wasn't there."

"I'm sending units to his place now," Mick heard Carl bark orders to have some uniforms pick him up. "Mick listen he checked out. If this is him, you found the link. If you want to come in and watch while we interrogate him be my guest."

"Thanks Carl I appreciate that. I'll be in just as soon as I fix my girls some lunch."

Carl smiled at that, "Yeah take care of them first, if this is our scum bag he isn't going anywhere."

Mick disconnected and turned to see Beth standing in the doorway, "Hi."

Mick stood and walked to her pulling her into his arms for a strong embrace allowing her sent to calm him. "Carl is sending uniforms to pick him up."

Beth stroked his back, "How are you doing?"

Mick pulled back to look at her face, "I'm fine…" Beth eyed him unbelieving and he sighed, "I'll be better once I figure out how he managed to fool me."

She hated that he was blaming himself but understood until he had answers he would. Kissing him softly on both cheeks, then his eyes, his nose sealing it with a gentle kiss to his soft lips Beth stroked his chest, "Go on then. Get out of here and go get your answers."

"You're too good to me," he held onto her hips.

"I could say the same about you but I choose to believe we are a perfect fit."

Kissing her softly Mick pulled her out of the office and towards the kitchen, "I promised our girl I'd make her one of my grilled cheese sandwiches, then Carl invited me to sit in on the interrogation."

"That was nice of him," Beth gave him a smile.

"You were right, he is a good man." Beth smiled as she watched him get things ready for Kayla's lunch, "She's so excited for tomorrow."

"She sure is. We'll have to make sure she goes to bed early tonight so she gets plenty of rest."

Beth grinned, "I had a voicemail from Josef asking us to come over. Think I might bring Kayla over later to share the news, maybe you can meet us there when you're finished."

"Sounds good," Mick leaned over to steal another kiss just as Kayla rounded the corner with a bag in hand.

She giggled at their kiss before going straight for their legs hugging them both together, "I got my extra clothes momma just like you said."

Beth took the bag Kayla was holding and inspected it, "Very good sweetie why don't we set this by the front door so we don't forget it okay."

Mick made his way to Carl's desk knowing they both had questions. Carl saw him coming and stood up meeting him, "Uniforms brought him in about ten minutes ago. He's in interrogation room three, I was just getting ready to head down there."

Mick followed as Carl lead the way. He knew he didn't have to involve him in this part he could simply toss him out and Mick felt he should say something, "Thanks for letting me join in on this."

Carl looked Mick over, "Hey it was your information that got him in here. The warrant turned over blood on his shoes and his clothes. His car had just been recently cleaned but we the techs found a couple strands of blonde hair in the seatbelt strap we think it will match with our latest victim."

Mick knew it would. He had smelt it on him, he had killed her and all those others. He wanted to know how he had managed to slip under his well trained nose.

Carl opened the interrogation room door and let Mick precede him inside. Once they had took a seat opposite of Paul Mick was taking slow deep breaths trying to control his anger but as he did he couldn't help but become more confused. As he scented the room, the man, the killer he detected no traces of the anger and rage he had the night before. Instead he picked up confusion. "Mr. Fitzpatrick you've been read your rights?"

"Yes but what am I doing here. No one will tell me what I'm doing here."

"Do you know this girl?" Carl pushed a picture of the latest victim in front of the man

He looked it over and nodded, "I helped her find her path."

Carl look another photo from his packet, one from the crime scene where she lay covered in blood, "Is this the path you helped her find?"

The man jerked back as he saw the picture in what Mick sensed was genuine shock only leading to his confusion. "I did not do this. This is a horrific thing, a young one leaving this plane so soon. It's a tragedy."

"Then why'd you kill them?" Mick couldn't help it the words came from his mouth before he could stop himself.

The man looked at Mick his eyes filling with tears, "I didn't harm any of God's creatures. You come every night, I just help them find their way, put them on the path—"

"We have proof. We have her blood on your clothes," Carl stabbed his finger down on the bloody picture. "How did you get her blood on you?"

The man looked from Carl to the picture back and forth before lowering his head as he started to rock and say a prayer. Mick looked to Carl then to the man, "Did you kill them because they wouldn't listen? Did you kill them because your daughter lost her way?"

"My daughter was a good girl."

"Your daughter had a track record of drugs then died of an overdose." Mick hated bringing his daughter into it but he needed answers and it was the only thing he could think might be connecting them, his daughter dying of partying ways to killing partiers. It was a stretch even he knew it.

"If she would have listened. If she had listened to me, I told her the devil would get her if she turned from the path. I told her."

"And she didn't listen to you," Carl chimed in. "Maybe complained you were a bad parent—"

Paul slammed his hand down, "CHILDREN WILL RESPECT THEIR FATHER!" Mick could smell it once more the anger and rage, it was like he was a completely different person. "SHE SAID THEY WERE WORTHLESS."

"Who said they were worthless? Lynn McNair?"

"The ones I killed." He said it so evenly as if asking for a cup of coffee. "They didn't respect their fathers and they were shown the light."

Mick reached forward but Carl grabbed his shoulder pulling him up from his seat and out of the room. Outside the room Carl shut the door as Mick slammed his fist against the wall. "I want to smash his face in too Mick but we can't give him anything to get this thrown out."

Mick nodded knowing Carl was right, "Did you see how he went from one extreme to the other?"

Carl shook his head, "He looked genuinely upset when I accused him of murdering that girl. Then he went crazy and confessed like it was nothing." They walked down the hallway and back to Carl's desk, "I'm calling in a psych consult just to be safe."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	58. Chapter 58:  Flower Girl

**Chapter 58: Flower Girl**

Beth arrived at Josef's with Kayla knowing Mick would meet them when he could, Kayla was excited to see her aunt and uncle and tell them the good news. They greeted them at the door and Beth raised her brow as they lifted Kayla into their arms, the scent of love making was rolling off of them in waves. Josef caught her eye and gave his signature grin, "We have some good news to share, I'm sure you'll understand then."

Beth just shook her head as Kayla was practically bouncing in Jeans arms, "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" Jean asked playfully.

"I am going to school. Tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful sweet heart, isn't it Uncle Josef."

Josef took little Kayla into his arms and gave her a spin, "That is wonderful news. Are you excited?"

Kayla nodded happily, "I is. And Alice goes there too."

"That's good you will have a coconspirator. Where's your daddy tonight?"

"He had to go to work. You know my daddy makes bad guys go away so they can't hurt people anymore."

They were inside the main living room when Josef set her down happy the way she talked about Mick with such exuberance knowing his friend had waited so long for this. Josef pulled Jean into his arms and kissed her again as his hands trailed up and down her back making Kayla giggle as she ran to Beth, "They all kissy just like you and daddy."

Beth grinned, "Yes they are."

Jean pulled back and stroked Josef face before sitting down on the couch where Josef sat beside her, "We have some news for everyone." She looked over to Josef then back to Beth and Kayla, "We've set a date for the wedding."

"That's wonderful Jean, so you found your dress?"

"Yes I have. I've asked Danielle to be my maid of honor but I do hope you would be a bridesmaid Beth."

Beth beamed, "Oh course I will Jean. You're like a sister to me."

"What can I do?" Kayla was looking around at everyone.

Jean held out her hand to have Kayla join them. When she was holding her hand Jean gave her a smile, "We have a really important job for you." Kayla sucked in an excited breath making Josef chuckle as Jean continued, "Would you be our flower girl?"

"What do I do?"

"You wear a pretty dress and you have a basket full of flower petals and when its your turn you walk down the isle and sprinkle the petals all the way to the front. Think you could do that for us?"

Nodding excitedly, "Yes, yes I be your flower girl."

"Mick will of course be my best man," Josef looked at Beth whispering in vamp tones, "Where is he?"

Beth responded the same way, "They caught the man who was killing those kids from the club."

"They?"

"Mick let Lt. Davis take the guy in. He was a human committing human crimes, but Mick is upset that he let the guy go on under his nose."

Josef nodded and turned is attention back to his niece who was happily telling them all about what she was looking forward to in her new school.

"He's schizophrenic?"

Carl shook his head, "Yeah the shrink is saying he is and that he experiences episodes of psychosis when an emotional trigger is hit and he goes into a blind rage where he literally doesn't remember what he did."

Mick was starting to piece it together, the man he had met and talked to wasn't a killer he was just a man with a different perception on life and when trigger he turned into something else. Feeling slightly better about missing this Mick breathed a sigh of release, "Does the doctor know what that trigger is?"

"Not yet but he is going to work with him while the DA figures out what to do with him."

Mick nodded still unsure if any of this had to do with Zira, he hadn't found any indication that she had left with the man and if she had her body would have been recovered. "Well I'm going to go, Kayla starts preschool tomorrow."

Carl grinned, "Tell Beth I said hi." Mick nodded and turned to leave, "Mick…" he turned back to Carl, "…thanks for your help in this. We couldn't have done it without you."

Mick gave a humble nod, "Anytime. If you hear anything about Zira…"

"I'll let you know."

Mick turned to leave checking his phone and seeing a text from Beth that he and Kayla were at Josef's and for him to meet them there when he was finished.

When Mick came to the door Josef let him in, "There's my best man. The girls are all upstairs looking at dresses so we're stuck down here."

Mick shook his head, "Yeah and it smells like you and Jean have been at it like rabbits."

Josef grinned happily, "She's insatiable. I remember coming into the loft with much the same feeling on many occasions."

Mick threw his arm over Josef's shoulder as they walked towards the bar in the study, "That's why I'm giving you a hard time brother, payback." Josef pushed him off with a laugh as he poured them both a drink adding half scotch half blood. "So I'm your best man?"

"Who else would be?"

Mick grinned mischievously, "So that means I'm in charge of your bachelor party."

Josef took a long drink before answering, "More payback?"

Mick didn't answer just drank his beverage as he listened to his girls upstairs. Josef looked him over seeing there was something affecting his normal blissfully happy idiot face, "What happened with those murders you were looking into?"

"Caught the guy. I had cleared him in the beginning. Turns out he's schizophrenic, with episodes that he doesn't remember that's why I never picked up on anything."

"Okay…" Josef prodded, "If you know its not your fault then what's bothering you?"

"I got a call from Mr. Ayres on the way over here checking the status of our search. We stumbled onto this murderer because we were looking for a missing girl. I have yet to find anything on her Josef."

"Are you sure she didn't have anything to do with this murderer?"

"They would have found the body by now."

"That's a good thing at least. I'm sure you and Beth will find her Mick."

Mick finished his glass hearing the girls heading down the stairs, "Yeah but right now I have to get my girls home. Kayla starts school tomorrow."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	59. Chapter 59:  Finding Zira

**Chapter 59: Finding Zira**

After a long night of love making Beth got up early to make sure everything was ready for Kayla's first day. Mick woke in time to cook her a special breakfast and go with Beth to drop her off for her first day, she was so excited and Mick was even happier Beth had thought to bring her camera for this important milestone.

When they were home Beth told Mick to go back to the freezer that he needed his rest, he didn't argue. Beth knew after they had made love he didn't fall asleep with her he had stayed up thinking about the case and how although he did help stop a murderer he still hadn't found the girl he was hired to find. While Mick slept Beth cleaned up the breakfast mess and found something to make for dinner before heading into Mick's home office and sitting down pulling her laptop out from the drawer she kept it in.

Expecting the same old thing Beth's eyes lit up when she saw a recent charge on Zira's credit card. She called Carl, "I need a favor."

Carl laughed, "Beth how am I not surprised."

"It's about Zira, I got a hit on her credit card."

Knowing he owed Mick and Beth for their help he didn't give her a hard time and took the information down. He made a few calls while Beth continued to monitor the activity to see if anything else was charged, it wasn't fifteen minutes and Carl was calling her back, "That was fast."

"Well it wasn't Zira, someone had stolen her card. The perp had seven different cards on him and he was doing a little early Christmas shopping on other peoples dime."

"Where did he get the cards?"

"Got them for a hundred bucks a piece from another guy. All he could tell us was he drove a red accord and was a regular looking white guy."

"Really helpful," Beth sighed. "Where did he buy them at?"

"Let me look…it doesn't say. I don't have access to him right now it's being handled by robbery division but Sgt. Pitts is handling it. I'll give you his number and just tell him I sent you."

"Thanks Carl you're wonderful."

"Yeah I'll remember you said that the next time you want something."

Beth disconnected and dialed the number Carl text her, "Pitts."

"Sgt. Pitts, this is Beth St. John I believe you are handling the man who had the credit cards one belonging to Zira Ayres."

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm a private investigator and my husband and I have been hired by the girls father to find her."

"Sorry ma'am but I can not release any information on an ongoing case."

"I understand sir, but Lt. Carl Davis sent me to you. He sent me your personal cell number, feel free to confirm it with him." Beth could hear the man on the other line texting on his other phone only to hear him sigh after a moment.

"Seems you are who you say you are. What is it you want to know?"

"Where did the man buy the credit cards?"

"Down on PCH by Civic Center Way out of a red Honda accord. The guy couldn't give us much else they didn't exchange names or anything just white guy with dirty blonde hair between 20-40 years old, medium build, average height."

"That's fine. Any chance on a year of the vehicle?"

"He said it looked new, oh and that there was a wildlife plate."

"Thank you for your help sir." Beth disconnected and did a search for newer Honda accords in the area sorting through those who had wildlife plates and was happy to only have 20 hits for owners within a 30 miles radius from where the cards were sold at. Going through she ran checks on each of the registered owners of the vehicles and pulled up pictures to see if any of them matched the description of the man.

One man caught her eye, he not only matched the description but he also had debt and worked at a Cliffside Malibu a rehab center. Happy with herself Beth called the center and requested to speak with their manager whom she advised of the situation. After waiting on hold for almost twenty minutes the manager came back, "I'm so sorry for the extended wait. I'm sure you understand one of the things about our center is that our patients can rest assure their anonymity is secure. However given that you have brought this…situation to our attention I will verify for you that the woman you are looking for is here safe and doing very well."

"Zira is there," Beth breathed happily they had found her. "She's safe?"

"Very much so. Her treatment will be complete next week." 

"Thank you so much, in reference to your other problem the officer handling the case is Sgt. Pitts."

"Thank you Mrs. St. John."

"No thank you," Beth disconnected and took off upstairs to wake Mick.

She slid the freezer lid open and looked down at his peaceful face before quickly reaching down to shake him, "Mick wake up. Mick."

Mick's eyes fluttered and the ice on his long lashes fell off, "Beth? What is it?" Sitting up quickly he looked at her, "Is Kayla okay?"

Beth smiled, "Kayla is fine, at school still." She kissed him softly, "I have good news."

Mick stood up and took his silk pants Beth handed him and slipped them on, "What is it?"

Beth waiting until he was looking at her, "I found Zira."

"What?" Mick's eyes lit up, "Where?"

"She's in a rehab center. That's why she dropped off the map. She has been trying to get better and apparently is doing very good. Her treatment will be over next week."

"How?"

"We got lucky, one of the employees stole some of the patients credit cards and sold them."

Whisking Beth up into his arms Mick rained kisses down on her in his excitement. Beth giggled as he pulled back, "I have to go call her father."

Beth wiggled her legs down to the ground when he moved towards the door she swatted his firm ass, "Go on."

Mick gave her a wink ensuring what would come after he had made that phone call and brought the father the wonderful news that his daughter was okay.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	60. Chapter 60:  Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter 60: Glimpse of the Past**

Mick and Beth picked Kayla up together from her fist day after spending the day celebrating the good news of finding Zira in and out of bed. When Kayla saw them pull in she took off running towards them giving them both a big hug, "I loves school."

They both beamed down at the angel, "That's great sweetie. Why don't you say goodbye so we can head home and you can tell us all about it."

Kayla said her goodbyes before going back to Mick and Beth telling them all the good things about her day and all the new friends she made. After dinner and a bath just before bedtime Kayla was curled up in Mick's lap letting him tell her a story when she looked up at him, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you going away again tonight to find the lost girl?"

Mick looked down into her innocent eyes, "No sweetie I'm not going anywhere tonight. You know why because momma found her. She's safe and sound and her daddy is very happy."

Kayla hugged his neck, "That's good. Will you tuck me in tonight and read me a story?"

"Of course I will. Why don't you go say goodnight to your mom and go brush your teeth and I'll be up behind you to check." He gave her a wink as she started to get out of his lap to go do just that.

David left the office early wanting to head home and see Candice, she had set up a special night for them and although she tried to assure him he had not been neglecting her he still felt he should be the one to surprise her now and then. He wasn't dense he knew she had been hinting about his past wanting him to talk about it and he couldn't blame her he knew so much about her past it was only natural. Truth be told he would love to talk about some of it but the past was a slippery slope he would have to be careful with, there were things he never wanted to share with anyone.

He saw her in the living room sprawled out on the couch with her laptop on her lap and music coming from the stereo. Looking over her shoulder she saw him and checked her watch, "You're home early."

Making his way to her David lifted her feet into his lap and sat down beside her, "I finished early, thought we could have some time. What are you doing?"

"Helping Danielle plan Jean's bachelorette party." Candice let out a soft sigh as he started to massage her feet and legs, "Is this about our trip out to the stars?" He wouldn't look at her right away confirming her suspicions, "I told you before I don't feel neglected. I just like to surprise you is all and now I'm finding myself with more time on my hands with nothing to focus on so I focus it on ways to make you drool."

That got a grin, "Just the thought of you makes me drool baby and I know what you said but I'd still like to spend more time with you, unless you're sick of me?" He joked.

"Never," she moved her laptop to the floor before looking him in the eye, "You have amazing hands."

"Just hands?"

"No…I can think many things that I are rather amazing."

"Glad to hear it. My mother would have loved you just as much as I do," he said softly.

Candice looked up quickly, "Your mother?"

"Yeah the details are kind of fuzzy but I remember she had a beautiful laugh and she always used to tell me that one day I'd find a girl who'd capture my heart and God bless her soul for having to put up with me." A small smile traced his lips as he remembered his mother as he continued to massage her feet.

"It's a task I'm happy to handle."

"My dad well he was a different story. He worked hard and believed that it wasn't enough to love but making sure you can take care of those you love is what made you happy. He had nothing growing up but he had a good job and gave me everything they could."

"So they would have liked me?"

"They would love you as much as I do," David pulled her closer moving his massaging hands up her legs. "They died about a couple of years before I was turned, believe it or not I wasn't as much of a dog until then, trying to be respectable and pleasing to my folks and all."

Stroking his face with her hand Candice brushed his lips with her thumb, "I didn't know them but I'm sure they would be proud of you and what you have done good and bad."

"Do you want to know something else?"

"Always," Candice was ecstatic that he was talking to her about his past.

"I was engaged once."

"Oh…." She hadn't been expecting this.

"Yes the marriage of course never happened, I remember my mother was disappointed about that. You see this was before I was turned and I thought that this one girl was…perfect. She liked me too and my family was slightly higher up economically than hers so it was a good match but during our engagement someone else spoke for her and he had better standing than me so of course she went to him."

"She left you because some other guy had more money?" David nodded, "What a bitch."

David chuckled, "Those were very different times. I occasionally let those times come up just like before we started dating."

"What things?"

David smiled as he moved his hand up to hold her hips his hands fitting perfectly there, "When we first started to talk when you were Josef's freshie…I thought about my engagement once or twice." He gave her a grin, "I knew I liked you I mean what wasn't to like but you were Josef's and why would you want a member of his security team when you could have him."

Candice shook her head, "You thought I was that shallow?"

"No it wasn't about you it was just me," David assured. "That and I did work for Josef and you were one of his favorites," he gave her a delicious smile, "and once I tasted you I knew why."

"For the record I love you David McPhearson no matter your job or your income. That other girl was a fool but her loss is my gain." She kissed him softly, "Besides we live in the modern world and Josef was a very generous employer and I'm a very modern woman."

"You know I couldn't agree more. I don't even remember her name or what I thought made her perfect at the time." David pulled her into his lap, "I do know I'll never forget you. Not that I plan on letting your go to test that theory either."

Lifting her into his arms feeling her body vibrate softly against his as she held tight purring happily David took them upstairs to their bedroom where he made love to her throughout the night bringing her to the stars multiple times before finally bringing them to rest in their freezer to recuperate.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	61. Chapter 61:  New Attorney

**Chapter 61: New Attorney**

Josef paced along his home office waiting for Candice to answer her phone, he wanted this handled before Jean woke up. Finally a sleepy voice answered, "Ah my dear Candy sorry to have woken you."

"Josef?" Josef could hear her getting out of the freezer and heading into another room, "What do you need?"

"You."

"Excuse me."

Josef chuckled, "I know you're taking a break from the legal system but I am in need of an attorney."

"What happened? What are the charges?"

"No charges but I find myself currently without legal representation."

"I thought you had Simone on retainer."

Josef sighed, "I did but due to recent events I've had to let her go. I was hoping you might be interested in the position."

Candice thought for a moment about the arrangement thinking how it was fate her feeling like she was wasting her degree and here was a perfect opportunity. "I'd love it Josef. Is there anything open?"

"She had a few business contracts but that's it for now." Josef moved back to his desk and looked at the clock, "Well I will let you get back to your freezer I'm heading to mine as well. Stop by the house tomorrow for more information on my current dealings."

"I'll call when I'm on my way over, good night Josef."

"Good night Candy."

Candice rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone, Josef had always been the only one she ever let get away with calling her Candy. Happy with the new job she couldn't wait to tell David but decided both of them needed some rest then she could wake him properly and tell him the good news.

Waking in their freezer Jean smiled happily feeling her body pressed to his, "Good afternoon."

Josef pulled her tighter, "Yes it is." Knowing he should just get this over with Josef kissed her neck, "Why don't we get up and have some breakfast there's something I need to tell you about."

Nodding Jean opened the freezer and got out slipping on her nightie and robe while Josef dawned his designer bottoms. They made their way to the freshie wing and each had a nice breakfast before Josef pulled her with him back into their room, "What is it Josef?"

"I fired Simone last night."

"Oh," Jean looked at him, "Why you're always saying she does an exemplary job? Sure she wasn't the nicest person to me but I figured she was just all business."

"She was wonderful professionally that's not why I let her go." Josef took in an unneeded breath and let it out, "I used to have a more intimate relationship with her before you came along. Nothing serious of course, I took her to a few events, we had sex I fed from her but once I became involved with you it went strictly to a professional relationship."

"Okay…" Jean wasn't understanding, "…but why did you fire her now?"

"Last night in the office I was working late on a deal and she came in. She wasn't wearing much of anything beneath her coat, she tried a feeble attempt to come onto me."

"I see."

"I may have been a bit rough with her but I explained to her that her services were no longer needed and if she tried to come near you or me again she'd end up in the tar pits."

Jean started to laugh, "You and those tar pits. I appreciate the thought but what are you going to do at your bachelor party toss all of the entertainment in them? You can't threaten to toss any woman who looks at you with lust in her eyes in the tar pits."

"No," Josef pulled her close kissing her softly. "They're supposed to wear next to nothing and try and seduce the party goers. Simone was supposed to be my legal counsel nothing more, she knew full well that we are to be married and her foolish attempt to win me back with a little sex…is idiotic and I don't need an idiot for a lawyer."

Jean smiled kissing him once more before heading to the door, "Thank you for telling me Josef."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go get ready for work. Danielle is coming by later to talk wedding details. And now it seems you have to go find yourself a new lawyer."

"I already have, I used to have a relationship with her too but I'm confident the situation with Simone will not occur again."

That got her attention, "Is it impossible to have a lawyer whom you haven't pleasured?"

"Probably but I know I can trust her," Josef gave her a smile. "I'm sure you'd approve it's Candice."

Jean grinned, "I do and I can assure you the issue with Simone will be a nonissue." Jean knew how much Candice and David loved each other; all their girl nights where all of them would talk about their men Candice and David were so very much in love.

"Go finish planning my bride to be," Josef watched her head into the shower.

Seth made himself comfortable on Alyssa's couch while she had herself a glass of blood in the kitchen, he pulled his mail he had stuffed in his bag on the way out the door the previous night. He looked through and saw a black envelope curious he opened it and saw it was his invite to the bachelor party and it made him grin.

"What are you grinning at?"

Seth looked up holding the invite up, "Josef's Bachelor party. I'm invited. Mick's was great and now that I know about vampires let's just say I'm looking at it in a whole new way."

"Oh so Mick had a wild bash?"

"Well Josef threw it, had strippers and all. Small group of us played some games some of the guys went off into dark corners with some of the girls and they came out I thought they were getting a private dance but now…"

"They may have been feeding, or having sex…probably both."

"Yep that is my new understanding."

Alyssa raised her brow, "So what did you do at this party?"

"Lost mostly I was…distracted."

"I bet. Josef doesn't hire anything but the best."

When Allie came within reach he pulled her to sit beside him, "I'm not going to…you know go into those dark places."

Allie kissed him softly, "That's sweet but I want you to have fun."

"I will and then when I'm done maybe I can come here and see you?"

"I'll have to check my work schedule but if I'm not at the hospital I'd love you to come over."

"You know last year all the girls stayed at Josef's with Beth so he was the only one who got to go home to his girl."

"Probably because Jean and him share a freezer. She isn't that old she was probably still a new turn and needed his comfort through the night."

"So when a vampire turns someone they have a sexual relationship?"

"Not always. Being near their sire is calming until they become secure in their new life but if they already had a sexual connection then it will be…magnified the sex drive of a new turn is powerful."

"I see…so Josef turned you…"

"Yes he did. Yes we were."

Seth blushed slightly knowing he had been caught wondering about her and Josef. "Why didn't it work out?"

"We didn't love each other. I knew what he was, we had fun together, then he was there for me when I wanted to be turned. But that is not relationship material. Some vampires go decades without a relationship, just lost of one night stands and open ended things."

"I don't know how."

"Its safer." Seeing his curiosity growing Alyssa kissed him softly, "I have to get going. I'll check my schedule tonight."

"Okay, I'll call you tonight."

"Tonight I'm pulling a double," she kissed his cheek.

Seth pulled her back taking her lips in a deeper kiss his tongue tracing her lips until she opened for him to explore. Only after feeling her fangs peek out did Seth pull back giving her softer kisses, "To get us through the long night."

Standing up a bit shaky Alyssa moved back to getting ready for work before saying goodbye to Seth giving her own breath stealing kiss making sure he would be thinking about her throughout the night.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	62. Chapter 62:  New Loft

**Chapter 62: New Loft**

David had been happy about her new position working with Josef knowing she was becoming restless without a real job. He loved her and knew she was not the type who could simply sit at home for long periods of time and let him provide for them. After waking him in a very rousing way she had told him before getting ready so she could stop by and see Mick and Beth to tell them the loft is finished and ready for them to see before heading over to Josef's to start.

She had enjoyed hearing about some of his past and it felt good to share that with her. The way she took it in and made it feel so easy, David sighed hoping now she would be satisfied and not keep wondering about his past.

Candice was in the parking garage of the loft waiting as Mick and Beth walked up. "I'll let you go in and see it for yourselves. I just wanted to say I hope you like it and give you your keys."

She handed over two new key rings with a remote entry as well as a key, "Well I have to go see Josef."

Beth stepped in and gave her friend a hug, "Thank you, I'm sure we'll love it but what are you seeing Josef about?"

Candice flashed a smile, "He called me earlier about a job proposition. I'm his new lawyer."

"That's great," Beth hugged Mick close.

"Well you two go on and see and I'll call you later to see what you think, besides I'm helping Danielle throw Jean's bachelorette party we need to talk activities."

Mick shook his head as he pulled Beth toward the elevator, "Yes I've got my own plans to make."

"Strippers to pick out?"

"Yes and no. Remember I told you about Ruby, the stripper from my party who I ran into in that club looking for Zira?" Beth nodded, "I called her. Not for her…talents but for some assistance. I figured why should I spend my time picking out strippers for Josef when I can get someone else to do it for me. So I sent her to make contact with the service Josef gets his freshies from. Besides I have other things I'm planning."

"Like what?"

Mick kissed the top of her head as they got into the elevator, "Guy stuff."

"Does she know about vampires?"

"No, she's just picking out dancers but they will know their other…job."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Josef will enjoy it." Turning into his arms she held her arms around his waist, "I hope you'll have fun too."

Kissing her nose Mick grins, "I had fun at mine, just not…too much fun."

"Good," the elevator doors opened and Mick guided her out.

They could see right away that things had changed, the hallway went down and opened into the loft same as before only the hallway was shorter and the doorway to the office was on the opposite wall. Beth traced her finger over the door 'St. John Investigations', "Let's go see the loft first," Mick prompted.

Beth held out her remote and opened the door. The main area was pretty much the same the furniture was new and updated some and Beth couldn't help but notice the kitchen had been fixed as well. Walking into it Beth took the note down from the old hidden fridge and read it, 'a little bigger for two'. Beth slid it open and found a much larger unit that was stocked.

"That was nice of them," Mick hugged around her middle.

"It was and I'm guessing there is human food too."

Mick walked over to a stainless steel drawer at the end of the counter and opened it grinning when he realized it was a miniature incinerator. "I'm sure Josef thought this would be helpful."

Beth looked over at what Mick was looking at and laughed, "For all your bloody shirts."

"What?"

Beth kissed his cheek, "I love you Mick but you have a tendency to get shot."

Knowing she was right Mick pulled her with him and started for the stairs. That was were the most work was done, taking over the other side of the building the top part had been finished off to be two guest rooms with hidden vamp friendly accommodations and a large room for Kayla, it was pretty basic almost bland but as Candice had explained not knowing how old or what things she would be into then it was hard to do a little girls room; both rooms shared a nice full sized bathroom.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] Outdoor Space

Beth was in total awe as she saw the nice family room had been opened up and led onto a terrace through French doors. It was a beautifully done space and a magnificent view of the city. A perfect place to enjoy the night breeze and city lights that was safe for Kayla, their roof top escape was wonderful but not child safe, if they brought Kayla by. "Mick can you believe this? This wasn't in the plans but…its wonderful."

Mick wrapped his arms around her middle smelling her hair as he looked out onto the city that was his home, "It is a surprise. Come on let's close the doors back it's too bright out for us now."

Beth nodded taking one last look around from her shady spot and closed the doors behind her. They walked slowly down the hall to their old master suite, Beth put her hand on the door knob and pushed inside.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] Bedroom

Beth's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the room. It was so bright, a whole wall of windows that had a special film making it vampire friendly, the dark wood platform bed with modern headboard that functioned as side tables as well up against a partial wall. Beth made her way inside quickly looking around, seeing the wall behind the bed was the back of a sitting area with a couple of comfy chairs to sit in. Mick just chuckled as he watched Beth explore finding opposite the seating area lead into the huge walk in closet and freezer room access. The freezer room was simple and had a double wide.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/kbrown_shot8v2masterbath_[/IMG] Master Bath

The master bath had Beth jumping up and down, Mick couldn't help but enjoy the way she experienced it. "Oh my God Mick this is huge!"

Mick came up behind her seeing the modern bath with dark wood vanities with bowl sinks on opposite walls allowing them to get ready out of each others ways. Just beyond the sinks was the separated area with the shower on one side with a nice bench and cut out in the wall for their bath products, Mick raised his eyebrow seeing the waterproof digital dial where you could change the water flow from the waterfall shower head to the different sprayers around the walls. On the opposite wall was a huge bath with jets inside and Mick noticed yet again another dial.

After finishing their tour of their master suit Mick was eager to show Beth the new office. When they made their way back down Mick handed her the key to the office, "I hope you don't mind I had some changes made to this part of the design. I didn't want the loft being open to the office any longer, before the loft and my office was just…a space now one is work and one is really home."

Beth touched his cheek, "I don't mind, I really like that you want to keep them separate."

Beth put the key in the lock and turned it softly clicking it open. When she stepped inside she saw the large space was divided into two by a patrician on rollers one side was a replica of Mick's old office the other was a slightly softer more feminine side with a softer fabrics compared to Mick's leather. Surprisingly it looked good together. They both had their own area to do their work with chairs and a couch but they could easily work together as well.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] Mick's side

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] Beth's side

Touching the patrician Beth looked to Mick, "So you think we need a divider?"

Mick grinned, "That is for when we are both supposed to be focusing on the job. I don't think you realize how sexy you are when you're researching."

Beth giggled, "Oh that so huh?"

"I thought it would be nice to have a shared space that was also partially separate. Some clients might not be as willing to talk to you as to me and vice versa." Mick watched her as she walked around her side of the office, "Do you like it?"

Beth grinned, "I love it Mick. Thank you."

Mick wrapped his arms around her, "Why don't we go back upstairs and explore that new bed?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she wrapped her arms around his neck just as he lifted her into his arms taking her across the hall and into their loft to rechristen it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	63. Chapter 63:  Bachelor Party

**Chapter 63: Bachelor Party**

Two Weeks Later…

Josef held Jean in the circle of his arms kissing her over and over, "Are you sure?"

Jean giggled, "I'm sure."

Letting out a groan Josef kissed her once more, "Then I will see you again when you come down the aisle."

Josef had been hoping since Jean had told him she wanted to keep with tradition and not see each other the night before the wedding would pass but she was holding strong to it. "Have fun at your party."

"Oh I always have fun at parties where I'm the guest of honor," he kissed her again, "but it won't be as much fun without you."

"Get out of here," Jean kissed him once more swatting him on the shoulder.

Mick was chuckling the whole time at the door, "You know Josef I seem to remember you teasing me at my bachelor party how you were the only one who got to go home to their lover…"

"Shut up Mick."

Jean and Mick shared a look and a giggle. She knew Mick was going to tease Josef and that he would have fun tonight just as she would with the girls.

As they left the mansion Josef sat back looking out the window, "So what did you plan for tonight's festivities?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Mick smiled smugly as he drove through the city, "You know I don't see why we couldn't wait until after sunset. We're vampires you know."

Not saying anything Mick continued to drive happy with his plans for the night. He was feeling much more relaxed with Beth and Kayla in his life, reuniting a daughter to her father and getting a dangerous man off the street.

After driving for 10 minutes Josef looked out to see they were headed towards Irwindale, "I think you made a wrong turn there Mick." Mick didn't respond just kept his eyes on the road a small smile playing on his lips. "I know you got the keys to the club."

Josef pulled out his phone and started to text Jean then looked up realizing what he was doing and how much he had changed. Deciding he liked it he text, 'have fun, miss you.'

When he looked up Josef saw they were pulling into the Toyota Speedway. He looked at Mick who was grinning like a fool, "It was my turn to plan, yes we'll head to the club later to meet with the others but I figured I'd race you around the track a couple times."

Mick pulled up to the visitor parking and was greeted by Sal, the man who had set this up for him. "Hey Mick so this is the bachelor?"

Mick nodded, "Josef this is Sal, Sal this is Josef."

"Think you can handle this?" Sal looked to Josef.

Josef raised his brow before grinning, "Let's find out."

After the sun had set fully and the moon was high in the sky the boys decided to call it a tie and head to the club. Mick was not letting Josef win because it was his party. Sal thanked them for coming, Mick had made his request clear and paid well for it to happen and Sal didn't disappoint.

Mick had kept the same basic formula from his party, friends all of whom now knew about or were vampires, set up for pool and poker and dancers. Ruby had called him to make sure he knew everything was set up and that the special dance. Josef grinned as he greeted David, Coop, Seth, Guillermo, and some others from his social circle.

Josef walked around the raised bar to the girls dancing in sexy little numbers and gave them all a thumbs up before going to the head of the poker table, "Who's up to lose?"

As the night progressed everyone enjoyed the alcohol, the view, and the company. Seth was doing pretty well up against the vamps, "So Seth your game has improved since our last party."

Seth looked up at Josef and gave a grin, "Last time I was more distracted by the entertainment."

Josef took a draw from his fine Cuban and smirked, "Yes I can see you are not the same as you were."

Looking at his watch Mick knew it was time to start Josef's main show and ended the games for the moment. He walked over slapping his brother on the back, "So Josef I'm sure you know what time it is."

"My personal strip dance," Josef clapped. "See Mick it's not a somber event as you make it out to be."

"I wasn't somber, I was just uninterested." Mick pulled Josef to the front of everyone and pulled a chair out for him to sit in front of one of the dancing poles making his eyebrow go up.

Mick looked over to Guillermo who was at the sound system and nodded for him to hit the music as he walked back to join the others.

.com/watch?v=VdaKwt5cHEk Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days

Josef grinned as he watched two women came walking towards him in a way that oozed sex in their knee high leather boots and mini skirt that barley covered their thongs. Their tops were button up and easy to remove their name tags read Kelly a blonde and Amanda a brunette. They began to move their bodies in a dance using each other to make the most of the song. Both girls used the poll and all of their seductive moves as they stripped down to their thong before moving closer to Josef one on each side as they moved and swayed before him giving him lust filled looks.

Josef was grinning moving his head making playful attempts to nip at them when they ran their hand down his face. The girls danced the song out giggling when he wiggled his eyebrows and growled back at them.

As the song ended Josef stood up and gave each one a kiss on the hand, "Thank you ladies that was quite a show."

They giggled bumping into each other as they disappeared to the back to redress. Mick came up to Josef who was grinning happily, "You see Mick it is perfectly acceptable to enjoy a good dance."

Mick just shook his head as he nodded to the pool table, "I believe I won the last game."

"Right now I think I need a snack," he looked over his shoulder to where his dancers had disappeared to. "I think it's time to give them a bonus for such a good dance don't you?"

Mick rolled his eyes as Josef walked towards the back room to have himself a fresh drink.

As the party wound down and everyone had left but Seth, Coop, Mick, David and Josef Mick locked the place up giving the key to Josef with a grin, "I'm ready to go home to my wife."

Josef rolled his eyes, "Why is it that everyone stayed with Beth the day before but no one is staying with Jean?"

"Danielle doesn't want to be away from Lucas that long," Coop spoke up. "Besides Danielle said Jean would rather everyone be home, she's just going to hit the freezer."

"Without me," Josef mumbled hating the idea of being separated for the night because of some silly tradition.

"It's not that long buddy," Mick put his arm around his shoulder.

Alyssa pulled up to the group and waved, Seth and Coop waved goodbyes. Both having to much to drink to drive themselves home Alyssa had agreed to come get them and drop off Coop on the way back to her place.

David walked towards his car, "Well I have my own woman to get home too."

Mick nodded towards the Benz and took Josef back to the mansion home.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	64. Chapter 64:  Bachelorette Party

**Chapter 64: Bachelorette Party**

Jean was happy to have such good friends, part of the party knew about vampires the other part were oblivious. Jean had wanted to invite her friends and co workers from the clinic to her party so they had to make the party human friendly. It was simple enough, very creative to have two parts of the party.

The first consisted of everyone meeting at Mick and Beth's newly finished loft on their new patio area to have a few drinks and enjoy the entertainment Candice had thought to provide, a pair of ladies who ran a sex party business. Everyone was laughing and giggling as they passed around the items teasing each other with fun jokes and banter.

Once everyone had had their fill and left leaving Jean with Danielle, Beth, and Candice they were able to begin their other party. When the half dressed well built men came in carrying tables all the women looked to Candice, "What it worked so well at Beth's why mess with a good thing."

Everyone laughed as they changed for their massage talking about the guys and wondering what they were doing. After their massage, facial, manicure and pedicure the girls were all happy and sedate. When Danielle heard her phone go off her waiter walked over and retrieved it from the side table handing it to her she blushed and took it. It was a text from Coop; slightly misspelled he was on his way home.

"Coop's slightly drunk and on his way home."

Everyone laughed, "So they had a good time."

"Seems like it," Danielle set her phone down in her lap. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay here with you?"

Jean shook her head, "I'll be fine. You and Beth have little ones to go to and well I'm sure Candice has her own needs to be met."

It was well known how each of them was very active and Danielle just groaned, "God I'm so horny."

Everyone looked at her then burst out laughing with her, "It's not funny if the doctor doesn't clear me for sex soon I'm going to die."

"When do you go back?"

"Monday," she sighed. "I should be good but I'm worried. We've been doing a lot of the…safe stuff lately."

Jean looked to Danielle giving her a serious look, "If I had known you were this…frustrated I would have offered sooner but…"

Candice and Beth caught onto Jean's train of thought and both started to grin, "Yes we could help you. You could go home and have your man right now."

"How?" Danielle was excited and a little weary.

"A little blood, remember when Mick gave Beth some after the accident. She wasn't dying so it didn't turn her but it was enough to heal her."

"You can do that?"

Beth sat forward, "We can all do it, a little from each of us. We could put a few drops in your drink."

All were nodding, "Are you sure?"

"We didn't get to have a bachelorette party for you little miss I'm going to get married spur of the moment in my house." Candice gave her a smile, "So let us do this. Please I know how it was when me and David would be busy and constantly missing one another by day four I was ready to burst I can't imagine going this long without him—"

"We get it," they all said cutting Candice off. They all started to grin knowing Candice sometimes forgot when she was talking about David and just said all sorts of things that they didn't need to know.

Danielle gave her consent and all three of her vampire friends cut their finger on their fang and dropped a small amount in her glass before adding a bit more champagne. Danielle looked at the glass for a minute then held it up, "To getting my sex life back." The others held up their glasses as well and Danielle swallowed hers in one long drink.

"Not the best in the world," Danielle poured another glass of champagne trying to wash the coppery taste out.

"But how do you feel?" Jean asked.

Danielle looked down at her robe clad body, "The same…I don't know…a little…if anything I think it's worse."

Candice grinned, "Vampire blood does tend to make you a bit more…frisky."

"I didn't need help there," Danielle stated laughing at herself. Not long after meeting these wonderful women, her best friends she had come to terms with her past and let the man she loved make love to her and show her how things could be. She was still shy sometimes especially compared to her friends but right now she felt like the sexiest thing in the world.

Candice stood up, "I'm feeling the need to. Come on I'll take you home and you can see to your needs and surprise Coop."

After changing back into their clothes and saying goodbye Beth and Jean did the same after Jean assured her she didn't need her to stay.

On the way home Beth got a call from Mick saying he had Kayla with him and was almost home. She had been spending the night at Alice's but had a bad nightmare and called him. Mick had calmed her down but she wouldn't let go on him and he brought her home telling the parents it was her first sleep over and she was nervous. Beth told him she was on her way home and would see them shortly.

When she got home Mick was just getting Kayla out of her booster seat. Beth opened the door for them locking it behind them and watched as Mick carefully and protectively carried their little girl to the stairs. Mick looked over at Beth giving her a smile, "Coming?"

Beth nodded and followed behind him smiling to herself at the scents from his night came to her. She was glad he had fun. Mick laid Kayla softly down on her bed kissing her forehead softly, "You're home sweet heart."

Beth moved in as soon as he stepped back also kissing her head, "We're here." Mick pulled Beth out of the room and towards their room.

After pacing around the loft seeing Candice's handy work Jean let out a frustrated sigh she couldn't sleep. She knew she needed to especially for the day ahead but she couldn't sleep in this empty freezer. She wanted Josef beside her, as her pillow as always. Throwing her hands in the air she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, she was going home.

Pulling up to the mansion Jean got out quickly and let herself in scenting the area to see if Josef was still awake. His scent drew her to their room and she found him lying in their freezer with the divider up. Quickly she stripped out of her clothes and slid into her side of the freezer enjoying the mingling scents that lingered before sliding down the divider and cuddling up to Josef resting her head on his chest. At the feel of her Josef's arms encircled her, "Jean…what are you…"

"I couldn't stand not being in here with you. Forget what I said before, I just wanted to be closer to you."

Josef squeezed her tight keeping his eyes closed he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you came home." Jean tilted her head up and kissed him softly, "I love you my sweet. I'll keep my eyes shut and you can still have your wish, it was that I wouldn't see you till our wedding I don't remember anything about holding you…feeling you."

Jean grinned and she snuggled closer to him, "You are a very smart man."

"Only when it gets me what I want," he began stroking her back the way he knew she liked until he felt her fall into a deep sleep. He wanted to open his eyes to look down at her but he knew he couldn't, he had told her he wouldn't and he was a man of his word.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	65. Chapter 65:  The Wedding

Sorry everyone but this whole switch back to day shift always messes with me. Sigh this week has been killer, and this weekend...was hoping to post sooner but seems that attending an air show with no sleep and foolishly forgetting to hydrate is not good. I came home with a massive migrane and everything is a bit blah.

But yes there are only a couple updates left in this story, sorry for delaying them so long. Then the new story will begin but I warn you I have it planned out in my head just the start and end is always hard to get everything I need wraped up or left open and ready for the next storyline. Thank you for your patiences.

Thanks,

Eve

**Chapter 65: Wedding Day**

Danielle came into the mansion with Lucas in his carrier the next afternoon ready to start getting ready. She felt more rested and relaxed than she could remember being, she had the most amazing night.

_Coming inside she found Coop raiding the fridge pulling out the carton of OJ and drinking from it, "Glasses are in the cabinet."_

_Coop jumped at the sound of her voice, "You scared me baby. Sorry I was just…yeah."_

_Danielle smiled she didn't care right now, all she cared about was getting him upstairs and to bed as quickly as possible. He had already let the babysitter go and it sounded as though Lucas was fast asleep. Stepping towards him Danielle took the carton from him and set it back inside closing the fridge before pulling his hand tugging him to follow her upstairs._

_Inside their room she shut the door softly then turning to him wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Coop returned it with fever pushing her down on the bed covering her body with his, his need evident as he pressed against her. Coop pulled from the kiss with a groan and rolled off of her onto his back. She followed him moving to straddle him as she pulled her dress up and over her head so she straddled him in nothing more than her bra and panties._

_Coop held onto her hips, "Dani you're killing me."_

"_Make love to me Coop."_

"_We can't you know that. We said we were pushing it with how often we…that we needed to hold off until you get the okay."_

_Danielle was pulling his shift off and undoing his pants while he talked, "I'm healed Coop. Better than new and I want you so bad."_

_Coop moaned as she freed him from his jeans and took him in her hand, "How?"_

_Danielle stood up and pulled his pants from him before slipping off her panties as well, "The girls gave me a little blood."_

"_Blood?" Coop pulled her back to him and pushed her beneath him so hard and ready to take her but not understanding._

"_Vampire blood heals," she bit his lip. "Please Coop I need to feel you in me."_

"I'm so glad you're here," Jeans greeting shocked her from her memory.

Danielle blushed red as she made her way inside Jeans room where Candice Beth and Kayla were already waiting. Danielle slid the diaper bag from her shoulder.

Beth grinned smelling Danielle, "Kayla sweet heart do you think you could go see if Daddy has left yet?"

"Okay," Kayla happily took off out the door.

As soon as she was out the door all the girls started to giggle, "So I take it last night went well."

Danielle set Lucas's carrier down then fell into the chair beside Jean her cheeks still red, "Oh my God it was so good. I don't think it's ever been that good."

"The vampire blood makes everything a bit more sensational," Beth added. "So was Coop shocked?"

"He was but he was just as happy as I was."

"Now why don't we start getting ready," Candice looked at her phone. "Don't want the bride to be late to her wedding."

.com/location/detail/los-angeles-river-center-and-gardens/

Jean had chosen the Los Angeles River Center and Garden for the wedding liking the beauty and tranquility of it. Josef of course had made it happen, and although there was a brides chamber at the gardens Jean had opted to get ready at home with more room for her and her bridesmaids. It was only a short drive by limo to the Gardens and that was enough time for the girls to take some candid pictures for the scrap book and for Kayla to tell them how she was going to toss flower petals down.

When they arrived Candice got out first and made her way inside checking that Josef wasn't anywhere to be seen. Inside the dressing suite Danielle fed Lucas quickly then called Coop to meet with him so he could take him to Seth.

Jean stood in front of the full length mirror checking herself out again making sure everything was in place, her one of a kind dress, with it's body hugging design, low front and long slit sleeves it was perfect for her body. Her hair was done in an intricate up do with a few perfectly placed curls coming out. "You look pretty." Kayla was watching Aunt Jean in the mirror smiling clinging to her basket of flowers.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] The Dress

"Why thank you very much Kayla, you look very sweet yourself." Kayla spun around in her little yellow halter dress with sash around her middle and her white basket full of yellow and white rose petals.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] Flower Girl

Beth, Candice, and Danielle were all wearing a simple yellow strapless dress that went to their ankles with a decorative piece holding the bunching just below their chest. It flattered each of her brides maids all of whom also had up dos simple French twists with a yellow and white rose pined in the back, the wedding colors.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG] Bridesmaid

The girls exchanged something new, borrowed and blue just before there was a knock on the door, "It's me."

"Daddy," Kayla shouted happily.

Mick chuckled, "Yes sweetie. Can you step out for a moment Kayla?"

Kayla went out the door hugging her daddy, "Don't you look like an angel. Can you do a favor for me?" She nodded, "Uncle Josef wanted to give this to Aunt Jean but he isn't allowed to see her until she walks to him. Think you can give this to her for him?"

Kayla took the small box and gave him another hug, "I do it daddy."

Kayla walked back inside and straight to Jean, "Daddy said this is for you from Uncle Josef. He not allowed to come up."

Jean grinned and leaned down taking the box opening it slowly she found a card:

_My Dearest Jean, _

_I am eagerly awaiting seeing you again, holding you last night was perfect. I hope you accept this piece it has been in my family for decades and I hope you will bring it into our new family. I love you, now come let me see you._

_Yours Always,_

_Josef_

Under the card was a beautiful pearl bracelet with two lawyers and a small cameo, Jean took it out and smiled. "Would you mind putting it on me?"

Danielle took the bracelet and slipped it onto Jean's wrist clasping it holding her friends hand, "You ready?"

"More than anything."

Josef stood at the altar in front of the nice sized crowed of people; from the clinic, people from work, Seth, Allie. She gave him a smile and he nodded giving one in return it was good to have her here. He knew she and Jean weren't best friends but that she knew they were friends and accepted it was good. Josef fidgeted with his cuff links as he waited to see Jean. He wore his black Armani tuxedo with honeysuckle yellow vest and tie over his crisp white shift, a small yellow rose tucked in his lapel. He had picked out his tuxedo even before Jean had confirmed the colors she wanted, he knew her and how she loved yellow. He grinned thinking about it, how she and Kayla shared that favorite color both rays of sunshine in their own right.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/506NSL_yellow_[/IMG]

Soft music was playing when the doors opened some and out comes little Kayla smiling and walking tossing out her petals just as she was instructed. She reached the end then took a seat in the front row that was saved for her by Seth, Allie and Lucas.

Mick came out next escorting Danielle, as best man and maid of honor, Beth didn't mind she was happy to follow behind Mick and admire the way his suit fit his body. Beth held David's arm as she walked at his side, they all had laughed back inside about how they were swapping partners. Candice came out with Coop at her side her eyes on David his on Danielle, as they made their way towards the front.

Josef's eyes were locked to the double doors under the vine covered arched entry way, past the guests and balcony, past everything but what he knew he would see walk through the door next. The doors opened once more and he saw her. She kept her eyes on his as she slowly made her way towards him on the arm of the man who brought her back to the world of consciousness, Dr. Devlin. Josef took in every detail about her sure he would never forget it for the rest of eternity, she had found her perfect dress.

Jean was smiling wide as she watched Josef's eyes rake over her body sure if she wasn't a vampire she would be pink all over. She held Ewan's arm as he lead her to Josef, "He's a lucky man," he whispered.

Jean tilted her head to him slightly, "We both are."

Josef rolled back on his heels as they reached him he took the few steps towards them and took her arm from Ewan giving him a nod. Josef laced his fingers through Jeans and felt her grip tighten on his, "You look magnificent."

Turning to the official they began the ceremony. Josef and Jean exchanged vows and rings promising to love and cherish one another for eternity, then they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Kostan and they shared a passionate kiss. Josef tilted her back ravaging her mouth letting his fangs come out partially as he felt hers, they pricked their tongues letting it mingle between them briefly hearing the cheers of their guests. Josef eased from the kiss giving her several softer kisses before standing her back up and turning towards the crowd.

Josef kept her hand in his and they took off in a quick walk through the flying rice and back in through the double doors through which she had come. Everyone followed, the wedding party swapping back to their lovers before heading to the reception area. Josef found the dressing room pulling her inside and shutting the door before anyone could tell where they were, pulling her into his arms and to his mouth.

Jean was giddy with her excitement, "Josef, we're really married now."

He grinned as he continued to kiss down the sinfully low cut in the dress, "How does it feel Mrs. Kostan?"

Pulling his lips back to hers she kissed him softly letting her hands tug softly on his neck, "It feels like heaven."

His hands began to work their way down her body but she wiggled away, "Not so fast. We have a party to get to."

Josef frowned slightly, "They can wait."

Jean shook her head, "No they can't." She trailed her hand up his chest and to his chin pulling him to her lips but not kissing, "I have plans for you that will take quite some time."

Josef groaned, "You're killing me love."

"Good thing you're a vampire," she kissed him and pulled him to the door.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	66. Chapter 66: Reception

**Chapter 66: Reception**

Jean and Josef joined everyone in the reception area in the gardens by the fountain, everyone clapped and cheered again. Mick gave his friend a knowing grin as he pulled Jean towards him. Mick whispered, "Where did you disappear too?"

Josef gave his friend his signature look, "A moment in private with my wife."

Mick clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in giving him a hug, "Congratulations brother."

Josef returned the hug, "Thanks man."

Jean was giving hugs to her friends who had all come to congratulate her as well when she stopped to give special attention to Kayla who was standing by Beth trying not to get in the way. Jean reached and picked her up into her arms giving her a big hug, "You did a wonderful job sweetie."

"I loves you."

"I love you too sweet heart, thank you for helping us make this day special."

Josef made his way over wrapping one arm around Jeans waist giving Kayla a peck on the forehead, "You look like a little angle." He turned to Jean grazing her lips with his as his hand squeezed her hip pulling her against him, "You look…perfect."

Everyone joined in and the reception took over, the party was buffet style so as not to draw attention that the vampire guests weren't eating. Josef and Jean even cut the simple and elegant wedding cake taking the mandatory bites for the camera before allowing everyone else to dig in, Kayla was up front for a piece.

Well into everyone's cake Mick stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention and picking up the microphone, "Can I get everyone's attention please." The room quieted and Mick grinned, "Its time for the toasts."

Mick looked around the room then to his right at Josef and Jean, "Josef you've been like a brother to me for many years. When we met I honestly couldn't stand you, I didn't think there was room for anyone else in the world of Josef Kostan," everyone gave a laugh. "But you grew on me and I've got to say you've been there for me and are a great friend. I'm glad you've found your love," he looked to Beth, "My world wouldn't be complete without it, I want nothing less for you brother."

Everyone clapped as Mick set the microphone down and leaned over giving Josef a brotherly hug. As everyone quieted down Danielle was passed the microphone and she stood up feeling a bit nervous about this. "Jean you have helped me in so many ways, always a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear…my friend. I've seen you go through so many difficult obstacles and yet you made it out the other end with such grace and wisdom. I've been your friend since the beginning and I have seen your relationship grow, I'm so happy for you both, so happy you've each other."

.com/watch?v=ZUZUOAJehQU All For Love- Brian Adams

Danielle gave Jean a long tearful hug as the music started back up. Josef took Jeans hand into his and pulled her to the dance floor for their first dance. Josef pulled Jean as close to him as they could be, every bit of their bodies touching as her head rested on his shoulder kissing his neck softly, "Thank you Josef."

Josef turned his head kissing her softly, "What are you thanking me for now my love?"

Jean sighed, "Everything. My bracelet, it's beautiful. This wedding, I know you don't like people to know this you, this softer, gentler side of you and yet you've invited all these people. For being the man that you are, the man I love so much."

"First I'm glad you liked my gift and I'm pleased you chose to wear it. As for the wedding…I would shout out our love to the world, there's only one person I want…need to know how much I love you." Jean pulled back to look him in the eyes, "And I hope she knows."

Jean blinked back tears as she kissed him with all the love she had as the song ended and other couples began to fill the floor as another came on. Neither moved from their spot in the center continuing a slow sway as they kissed only breaking away when things started to get to heated.

"I can't wait to make love to you Jean," Josef kissed just below her neck.

Jean hugged him closer wanting him just as badly, "Soon."

Mick twirled Kayla around the dance floor in his arms, she was starting to get tired but she was having lots of fun. When the song ended Mick went over to where Beth was sitting and sat down Kayla who was yawning. Mick set her down on the long bench taking off his jacket to cover her with, "I promised momma a dance, then we'll head home okay sweetie?"

Kayla was too out to acknowledge, Beth just leaned into Mick's embrace, "She's so precious Mick."

"Yes, now come dance with me," Mick turned her in his arms pulling her out to the dancing area holding her close as his hands moved up and down her back slowly. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Beth smiled, "Maybe once or twice but a girl never tires of hearing it."

"You look beyond beautiful," Mick said again and was rewarded with a kiss.

"You always look sexy in a suit," Beth grinned, "Honestly you can make anything look sexy."

Mick pulled her closer before looking over his shoulder, "Looks like the newlyweds are ready to go consummate."

"We should probably go too, get Kayla home."

"Everyone, I need your attention," Josef had the microphone in one hand the other wrapped around Jean. "We'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the party as long as you'd like. My beautiful bride and I are saying goodnight."

Everyone cheered as Josef set the microphone down and they headed out towards the waiting limo. Mick chuckled, "Let's go get our girl."

Mick scooped Kayla up into his arms cradling her against his shoulder as they made their way towards the Benz. Beth went and found Candice and Danielle telling them she was leaving, Danielle and Coop were getting ready to do the same both ready to get home and enjoy each other again and again.

Candice shoed them out telling them she would make sure everything was taken care of. When Beth got to the Benz she couldn't help but giggle, Mick was sitting in the passengers seat with Kayla still in his arms. Mick looked at her, "She didn't want to let go. Can you drive?"

"I'd love to," she got in and headed them home.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	67. Chapter 67:  Wedding Night

**Chapter 67: Wedding Night**

In the limo ride home Josef and Jean kissed and touched making sure not to go to far, Josef had waited this long he would wait to carry her into the house and into their bedroom. Jean did work on undoing his tie, his jacket, vest, and shirt so when she got him inside he would be easily disrobed.

As soon as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the mansion Josef had the door open and helped Jean out before whisking her off her feet and into his arms. "Time to carry you over the threshold my dear."

Josef did just that kicking the door shut behind him as he took Jean straight up the stairs and to their bedroom. He grinned with satisfaction hoping Jean would like how he had arranged for the room to be done, candles lighting the room softly, rose petals on the bed and bottle of freshly bottled in the bucket of ice by the bed so they wouldn't have to leave for some time. Jean looked around the room as she pushed the clothing from his upper half to the floor, "Oh Josef it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Josef wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck as he pressed his raging desire against her backside showing her just how much he wanted her.

Jean turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slipped out of her heels, "Unzip me please."

Josef found the zipper with ease and slowly lowered it down, "My pleasure."

As he slid the zipper down the back Jean pulled away from him pointing to his pants, "You're still overdressed."

In a flash Josef had his shoes kicked off and his pants and boxers off his eyes locked on Jean. She took in his magnificent body, strong and lean his erection standing proud wanting her. Jean moved her arms letting the dress slip off of her to pool at her feet leaving her in nothing but a sexy white thong and garter. Josef's eyes raked over every inch of her as he closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms, his hands going to her ass and lifting her into his arms. He walked the few feet to the beds edge before laying her down on the silk and petals standing back to take in the sight, her hair was starting to fall from it's up do making her even sexier to him.

As Jean reached for him to come to her she saw the bracelet still on her wrist, Josef wasted no time and covered her body with his raining kisses down her neck. "Wait Josef," Jean pulled his face to hers. Josef looked at her wondering why he must wait now as he felt he might explode if he wasn't able to have her soon. "I forgot to take this off, I would hate for it to get tangled."

Josef nodded and took her hand in his and let his skillful fingers unclasp it, kissing her wrist as he did. With vampire speed he crossed the room to put the bracelet up and was back covering her body before she could blink. "Now my lovely wife no more waiting."

.com/watch?v=ZW56DMZEkyA The Love Thieves – Depeche Mode

Josef's lips took up their earlier path down her jaw, her neck, finding her waiting breasts sucking and nipping bringing each nipple to a hard peak as her breathing deepened. Jean pulled on his neck as she arched up off the bed trying to be closer to him, her body desiring, needing the feel of his. Josef growled as he pressed his erection against her arching hips feeling the only barrier between them becoming wet the more he pleasured her body. Leaving her breasts Josef continued his wet kisses down her abdomen and to the top of her thong soaked through with her arousal, the most intoxicating scent to him. Jean began to giggle slightly as he started pulling her thong down with his teeth making little animal noises as he did.

As soon as he tossed it aside Josef wasted no time diving between her legs to her core taking in a deep breath. Jean was moaning and weathering beneath him in no time he knew just how to touch her, just how to bring her the most pleasure, her body was his. After bringing her to climax with his mouth twice Josef couldn't stand it any longer and thrust inside her still pulsing core as his lips found hers. He tasted of her, Jean held on tight to Josef caressing his mouth as he pumped into her with great need. Moving her legs up to wrap around his narrow waist Jean pulled him in with each thrust pulling him closer as his hands moved to take hers entwining her fingers in his and pushing her hands over her head.

Breaking from his lips Jean was breathing hard her kisses going to his ear, "Do it Josef."

Eyes iced over Josef licked against her neck, his spot, as his hips picked up pace with one goal, bring them both to climax. Jean felt her own eyes ice over her body of the verge of yet another orgasm, finding her spot she whispered 'I love you' before sinking her fangs into his neck. Josef roared and bit into her tasting her pleasure laced blood pooling into his mouth full of so many emotions most of all love as he poured his seed inside her as she milked him for all he had to offer.

As their bodies calmed and they released their bite Josef released her hands rolling onto his back pulling her with him. Their bodies vibrated together with soft purrs, "I love you Jean."

Jean stroked his chest picking off one of the petals that had gotten stuck there, "Just think we get to stay in bed for as long as we want."

"No, only tonight."

Jean sat up on her elbow, "What? I thought…we both cleared our work schedules for the week."

Josef grinned, "We did, but we just got married and I plan on taking my wife on a proper honeymoon."

Jeans eyes brimmed with tears as she bit her lip, "Where?"

"Where ever your heart desires," Josef pulled her back to him. "The plane will be ready tomorrow whenever we are, but don't worry there's a nice bed on the plane too."

Jean leaned up and kissed his lips once more, "You're a wonderful husband you know."

"Only for you Jean, only for you."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	68. Chapter 68:  Another End

**Chapter 68: Another End**

Seth held Allie cradled in his arms his breathing labored from their last bout of love making. He stroked her back as she purred against his chest, "Allie?"

Allie sat up on her elbow to look at him, "I…you're really special Allie and I just wanted to tell you that."

Happy tears brimming her eyes she leaned forward and kissed him, "You're pretty special yourself. Go to sleep," she stroked his chest while he closed his eyes listening to her knowing he was pretty beat.

Cuddling back into his chest against the rise and fall Allie took a deep breath to calm herself, how had she managed to get herself into this situation again. She had swore never again and yet here she was hoping against hope that this could be different when deep inside she knew it wasn't she was just too selfish to let this feeling go.

As he was giving into the slumbers of sleep Seth spoke softly, "I love you Allie."

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his chest, he was already asleep and she knew that. "I love you too Seth," she whispered back fighting back more tears as she closed her eyes.

"So looks like we have a week with a light work load," David wrapped his arms around Candice pulling her closer as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

Candice leaned into his embrace, "Whatever will we do?"

David pressed his hips into her, "I have a few ideas."

Giggling Candice stepped out of the open doors and down the hall reaching into David's pocket for his key giving him a teasing brush of her hand as she did.

Once they were inside Candice slipped off her heels and picked them up with her index finger, "I love heels I just wish they loved me back."

David chuckled as he whisked her up into his arms, "I don't know how women wear them but I love the way your ass moves when you walk in them. It always looks good mind you but in heels it has an extra bounce."

Candice kissed his neck, "I know that's one of my favorite reasons to wear them."

David stopped in the kitchen to grab a pitcher of blood and two glasses letting Candice hold them as he held her. "You know Mom has been trying to get a visit out of me."

"Maybe she could come here for a visit this time," David set her down inside their room near the chaise lounge by the window.

"Really?"

"Show her I'm taking care of her girl," David smirked.

"You always do," Candice set the pitcher and glasses down dropping her shoes as she pulled David to her in the chaise so they could take care of each other.

"I guess I don't really need to go to my doctors appointment tomorrow," Coop and Danielle lay together in bed happy and naked in each others arms.

"For appearances sake you should," Coop reminded her.

"You're right," Danielle rolled from him hearing Lucas begin to cry on the baby monitor. "I'll get him he's probably hungry."

Coop watched as she reached for her robe, "He's not the only one."

Danielle looked over her shoulder at him giving him a wink before heading down the hall. After the feeding Danielle was rocking him softly in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair when Coop appeared in the doorway. She smiled up at him before standing and gently laying their son in his crib and covering him up. Coop wrapped his arm around Danielle as he pulled her back towards their room, "I still can't believe this."

"What?"

"Before I fell in love with you Coop I never expected to have anything. I had my job that was it, I was content never hoping for more." She spun around keeping his hand giving a grin, "Now look at me. I have a loving husband, a beautiful baby, a good job, great friends, a wonderful home to raise our family. I have everything I never let myself dream of."

Pulling her back to him he kissed her softly, "I love seeing you like this. You're much more accepting."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad, just…in the beginning you had a hard time accepting it all always looking for the bottom to fall out. Now it's like you're just taking in all of it enjoying it."

Danielle thought about all their mishaps, from their first time and her freaking out on him before having to tell him she had been raped. How he had accepted her and loved her; how he had been there for her through it all, taken his time with her in the beginning until she was comfortable. She remembered finding out she was pregnant thinking he was going to walk out on her, it seemed unfathomable really. Coop was an amazing husband, a wonderful father, he was so good to her. "It's hard to question things when I have you proving all the good things can be real."

Coop hugged her close as he guided her to bed slipping her robe from her shoulders, "I love you Dani always." They had their times, sure he knew they had been through many things and each time they came out stronger and that was what he knew. He loved her and their son, they were the world to him.

Kayla was sleeping soundly in her bed in her pjs. Beth had to wake her when they got home to get her out of that dress and also to take out those bobby pins not wanting them to fall out and possibly poke her in the eye during the night, but she was half asleep through it all.

"Next weekend the kids are wanting to go to the beach."

Mick pulled Beth close to him as they walked out of Kayla's room, "Kayla will have a great time."

Beth sighed, "I know I just wish we could go out and play with her in the sun without having to worry. I know it's part of our life but it just hurts a little knowing Kayla can't volunteer us to take the lead on outings."

"I know baby," Mick kissed her neck. He hated it just as much as Beth but he had years, decades to adapt to the loss of sun and daily activities.

Beth felt a strong force pull her to a stop turning she looked into Mick's eyes, "I'll never regret this."

Mick leaned his forehead to hers closing his eyes, she seemed to know just when he needed to hear things. They were so connected it almost felt as though they were one person sometimes, "Neither will I."

Beth pulled them towards their bedroom, "As much as I love you in that suit I can't wait to get you out of it."

Mick grinned, "Let's get you out of that dress."

The End.

Thank you all for reading, and to those who have commented thank you for those kind words they help feed the muse. I know I am not always regular with my postings but between work and real life I type and post when I can but I still have tons more in me and the next story will be starting as soon as I get it started. I have lots of things in my head but the starting is always kinda hard. At this time I believe the title will be 'Romanic Wish'. Thank you all again.

Evilous


End file.
